The Lost Story: Book 1
by Sonea Storm Shadow
Summary: The Rikudo Sennin knew that the days he died, the Jyuubi would be released once again. He knew a lot of things but didn't expect for this outcome about a thousand years later to see it still standing in one Sonea Storm Shadow, her records hidden from the shinobi world itself. Follow Sonea as she lives through consequences of Fate and deals with Life as something she cannot change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright everyone, this is the rewrite of my first ever story called Jyuubi Jinchuuriki's Immortality. If you've read it then you can skip the rest of this A/N because you know that it's going to be a long story blah, blah, blah.**

**Full Summary: This was the best kept secret ever through the times of Shinobi. Sonea Storm Shadow left behind her life of Chi Tsuki to pursue a path chosen for her by Otsutsuki Hagoromo himself but no one knew that a legend like this would become this big. He knew when he died, he needed another person to handle the Jyuubi and found students to accomplish this.**

**It was just Sonea's luck that she'd end up lost, alone and confused once again after her Sensei's bidding and her stupid Kekkei Genkai, Bloodline Limit, would make sure she became a permanent fixture of the Shinobi world just as the Jyuubi itself is... Fate is a cruel heartless bitch sometimes. Join her on this journey through the years all the way to the very beginning of chakra and the Rikudo Sennin, the Sage of the Six Paths himself all the way through to the life and times of one enigma named Uzumaki Naruto himself as she discovers herself and the world around her without falling for love's trap... Even forever has a time limit. **(End Summary)

**Okay, so basically the summary sort of sums it up, probably spoils some of it too but I'm covering my ass so you know what to expect with a plot and a story so long. This is only book one of five and many of our all timed loved (and Hated) characters will most likely make some sort of appearance and of course there's going to be some OC's since we don't know much before the time of the creation of villages so just deal with it, i know it's hard. This story (if you haven't read the original or my profile) will contain singing and dancing blah, blah, blah (You thought i was going to say something else you pervs but it might later on or maybe in one of the next books) so i have used some lyrics and songs as inspiration and such so please support the artists who have taken the time and money to create good music to inspire people like me to entertain people like you with Fanfiction, please don't sue me, I'm broke... Like seriously. (I have read the guidelines on the rules of this) **

**Also, there is one main pairing later on, the hint will be in my profile or you could probably just skim through my original version of this but remember, curiosity killed the cat but I'm keeping this as close to the true Naruto story line as possible, why ruin a perfectly good story line when you can just fill in the plot holes? So a lot of cannon but not all of it will be the same and will jump between the manga and anime differences. Also, IN NO WAY CAN YOU READ THIS AND CONNECT IT TO JYUUBI JINCHUURIKI'S IMMORTALITY, I HAVE CHANGED TOO MUCH TO BE ABLE TO DO THAT! Okay, I have warned you so don't blame me if you do the exact opposite.**

**Disclaimer: In no shape, form or other alternate universes does Naruto belong to me, it belongs to the brilliant mind of Kishimoto-sama. The songs used in this fanfic belong to the artists and producers and I in no shape or form own them, just borrowing them since they do not 'exist' in the Nartoverse, please support the artists legally!**

**PLEASE NOTE:**

**_Italics _for this chapter is a memory.**

**'Mah' :thoughts**

**"Mah" :Speech**

**XXXXXXXXXXX :Line Breaker**

**I Hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter one: The Begnning**

He never expected to see this little girl again in his lifetime.

"Tsuki?" Hagoromo hadn't seen this girl in just over two years… The last time was on her second birthday, her mother sick and Tsuki's power was ripping things apart because of her genes. Chi Tsuki…

"Stop that thief!" A man with a small mob stopped at the entrance of an alleyway that he and this little girl were standing in. Tsuki had turned around to face them, her frame was solid, ready to take on the challenge as she clutched the tiniest bread roll to her chest.

"Here." Hagoromo said as he tossed some coins to the man who caught it with confusion. "For the bread roll this starving child took from you."

"I demand justice! She should be locked up like the thief she is, this isn't the first time she's stolen from my stand…"

"But it'll be the last." Hagoromo said firmly as the mob flinched back slightly as his rippling rinnegan eyes glowed.

"Y-Yes of course…" The man laughed sheepishly as he began to back away. "Thank you for the money sir." He said before the crowd quickly disappeared and little Tsuki turned to look at me with confusion shining in her steely blue eyes… They looked so wise for a four-year old.

"Why Oji-san?" She asked as I looked down into the little dirty face, hiding pale skin and dirt hiding the usually golden blonde hair shining deeply.

'She reminds me so much of her mother.' Hagoromo thought as he slowly got onto his haunches in front of the little girl as he swept her fringe across her forehead so it sat the way it parted to the side and brushed the ends over her shoulder as it had been cut short and not very neatly.

"Where is your father?" He asked as she flinched back and hugged the roll to her chest, steely blue eyes darting to the right… She was remembering something painful.

"Work. He's not home." She said in a small voice, avoiding Hagoromo's eyes.

"I'd like to speak to him." Hagoromo said as she cringed back further. "You're not in trouble… Come, eat your bread and you can lead me to your house where I can wait for him." Hagoromo said as he stood up and Tsuki instantly began to nibble on her bread in thought as she turned around and he placed a hand gently on her back between her shoulder blades as she led them towards the slums and Hagoromo frowned.

'Oh how your great name has fallen Tsuki.' Hagoromo thought sadly as they stopped at a small house, looked to be one room big as she pulled on the handle and hit the door just right as it opened and he stepped into the darkness. No windows and only one door before a flame sparked to life from a candle and Tsuki was sitting on a couch… The only thing in the room apart from blankets bundled in a corner and Tsuki finished her bread. Hagoromo stood quietly as he watched the flame and his eyes followed the smoke through multiple cracks in the walls and frowned, it was no warmer in this room than it was outside and it was winter, snow and little Tsuki was wearing a stained beige dress, at least she had shoes on.

"Do you know who I am?" Hagoromo asked as he leaned against the wall next to the door as little Tsuki watched him from under blonde lashes and shook her head.

"You look like a rabbit though." She said softly and Hagoromo smiled slightly. "Like the stories we use to be told…"

"In your clan?" He asked and she shrunk back instantly and almost cringed and he could almost swear she whimpered. Hagoromo's anger flared within himself which was rare for him as he walked over to the girl and sat down, facing her slightly as she curled into a ball… She was much too small and skinny for being four years old.

"I know Tsuki… You're from the now extinct Chi clan, I do not hate or fear it like others do." Hagoromo tried to explain as she just stayed cringed and he could see the silent cries wracking her body. It was terrible, the noble Chi clan was feared after his and his brother's victory over the Jyuubi just because next to his clan, the Chi clan was the only other clan who could stand up to the terrible beast which was now sealed inside of him. They were rivaled clans, Otsutsuki clan, 'Big Bamboo Tree' clan, and the Chi clan, the Blood clan, both means of life yet completely different.

Kagura, his mother, the original being of chakra before darkness became her downfall by him and his brother, the princess of one clan who worshiped Shinju and the night walkers, the Chi clan led by Princess Cassandra, worshipped Shinju at night but both clans warred against each other… Kagura had killed over half of the Chi clan by the time he and his brother, Hamura, were even born yet the clan stood like brothers in arms with himself and his brother against Shinju's quest for its power back. Some say that the millennium before when the tree had bore its fruit that the princess from the Chi clan had eaten its fruit.

'Quite ironic that the light would become the dark and the dark became the light.' Hagoromo thought as he waited for Tsuki to finally open up to him as she sat and whimpered into her arms. Hagoromo knew the Chi clan, they were brothers like he had mentioned but beings all of their own, some said they were gods themselves, obviously not since their clan was massacred not even a year ago. The only explanation Hagoromo could give of the Chi clan was that they were vampires, black hair, red eyes, a special dojutsu said to be a derivative of the Jyuubi's ocular powers, known as demon eyes, the ability to see flawlessly in the dark and long distances. Their skin pale white and flawless almost like stone, the clan never had scars no matter how much they fight and got injured, they healed exceptionally quickly, Hagoromo had watched a cut heal up within hours. They were like blood hound, able to smell and hear things kilometers away… blood was their specialty and treated like gold in the clan as it was always connected to their exceptional healing powers, strength and just everything special about them, their strength was also unbelievable.

Hagoromo knew more than what an outsider should. Somehow, this clan could use the natural energy around them and it was the only way they functioned, like living life energy itself. They were true warriors and loyal to a fault… Maybe it's what got them killed… Nearly all of them.

"Oji-san?" Tsuki whispered almost pathetically as he looked down at the girl who was staring at nothing across the room.

"Yes little Tsuki?" Hagoromo asked as she just clutched her knees tighter to her chest.

"What is your name?" Hagoromo laughed at the innocent question.

"Call me Sensei."

"Sen-sei?" Tsuki tilted her head up at him and he found it sweet.

"It means teacher… There are so many things I want to teach you…" Hagoromo said but he was interrupted by the flood of light as the door creaked open. The second his rinnegan eyes met the green eyes familiar to him, the man ran but Hagoromo held out a hand as roots shot from the ground and grabbed the man's ankles.

"Dad!"

"Sh, I won't hurt him. I just wanted to talk to him remember?" Hagoromo reminded Tsuki, stopping her by her shoulders as he stood up and the branches were bringing the man inside.

"Tsuki, to your spot now." The man growled as Tsuki whimpered and jumped at her father's voice and instantly went to a wall as a panel slid open and she climbed in, shutting it again as her father was sat on the couch and the main door shut again.

"You and I are going to have a little talk Blake." Hagoromo said as he stood in front of the man who growled and brought his lips up… Showing his easily retractable elongated canine teeth.

"Otsutsuki Hagoromo." Blake growled and Hagoromo eyes the plump little man with ashened grey hair and green eyes, slowly bleeding red.

"What have you done to her?" Hagoromo growled and Blake hissed.

"Nothing." He hissed and Hagoromo scowled angrily… The man had been drinking.

"You've neglected her… Cassandra gave her life thinking you'd look after her properly, you're a disgrace to the princess." Hagoromo shouted.

"You have no right to talk about her that way dead beat…"

"So you know…" Hagoromo asked, almost challengingly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsuki shivered and shook with fear and her body tingling from… Something…She couldn't explain it but she kept her hands firmly planted over her ears like she had always been told to do in the little square space just big enough for her to curl into. She almost screamed when a hand touched her shoulder and opened her eyes to see the man's pretty rippling purple eyes and smiled gently at her as he gestured for her to climb out as he stepped back and her eyes darted to her father who looked sad and defeated.

"Dad…"

"Get out." He said, not even looking at her as she stepped closer but his eyes turned on her, red and angry. "Get out! Leave! I never want to see you again you whelp!" Tsuki choked a sob and felt like she had just been knocked to the ground by her chest before two hands gently touched her sides and lifted her into a warm embrace and she cried into Hagoromo's shoulder as he carried her away from her poisonous home and fell asleep peacefully for the first time in a long time as her Sensei carried her to a hopefully better life.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsuki hadn't spoken one word since they left her old home. They had booked into an onsen and bought Tsuki new clothes and she looked even more like Cassandra, her mother even if her hair was golden blonde and her eyes steely blue, her whole self was like her mother, pale skin, delicate features… Features of royalty and power, just like her clan. She wore little fluffy snow boots, black tights with a black top on underneath a big fluffy white jacket with fur trimmings, her hair was neatened up and straighter and tied in little buns on her head with her side parted fringe still sitting across her forehead.

"It's been a week… are you not going to talk to me Tsuki?" Hagoromo asked as they walked through the snow in a forest, her blue eyes glinting in interest at the trees and wildlife before they settled on him but no worded answer came. "Am I supposed to guess what you are thinking?"

"You know my Otou-sama… Why he throw me out?" Tsuki asked in Japanese which surprised Hagoromo, they had been speaking English up until then.

"You can speak Japanese?" He asked and she nodded.

"You pick it up on the streets. Language of the higher class but slang for lower class. My name is Japanese." She said roughly. "Answer."

"I made him see what he had done to you and he couldn't face it. I offered to take you in as one of my own Tsuki." Hagoromo answered and she snorted.

"Baka… No one wants something they scared of… You have others?" She asked and Hagoromo nodded.

"I have two sons and two students. You don't have to always speak in Japanese." Hagoromo said, switching languages halfway through his sentence.

"I learn quicker speaking… You, Sensei, after all." Tsuki responded in Japanese. "I want to learn more languages Teacher." Tsuki responded and Hagoromo smiled.

"Do you know the language of your clan?" Hagoromo asked in Latin and Tsuki shrugged.

"Paulo (little)… Songs my people use to sing…" Hagoromo noted the way she avoided using the indication her mother had taught her songs when she was a little smaller. "Dad was afraid of you so you must be important, why have you taken me in Oji-san?"

"I see something in you that the world lacks. You are one of the last of the Chi clan and I want to preserve your clan by helping you but you were correct to cringe when I knew your name Chi Tsuki." Hagoromo said and she flinched at her whole name. "Just mentioning your name makes you flinch, that needs to change…"

"I want a new name." Tsuki actually pouted and Hagoromo laughed.

"How about something that represents 'you'. You're not exactly like the moon that comes out at night, Tsuki no Yoru." Hagoromo said but he frowned. 'It feels like Cassandra knew something… Blood Moon.'

"Sonea…" Tsuki said and Hagoromo tilted his head down at her.

"S-O-N-I-A." Hagoromo spelt out and Tsuki scowled at him. "It means 'golden'." Hagoromo said and Tsuki shook her head.

"No. S-O-N-E-A. Sonea, no j, no y-a, no i. Its e-a… Little Sonea." Tsuki said firmly as she looked away and seemed almost longing.

'_Tsuki my little Sonea (golden) girl.' _Tsuki's eyes dropped as she felt tears beginning in the corners of her eyes.

"Just Sonea then… Chi Tsuki shall be forgotten with history, the beginning of a new start for you and I hope it's a good one, I shall try my best Sonea." Hagoromo said and Sonea smiled up at him, almost like a new person, her eyes curving happily too as she closed them.

"Hai Sensei, arigato."

* * *

Hagoromo would find his current situation amusing if he wasn't in the middle of it. He finally made it home as his dysfunctional family stood by the door, curiously looking between him and little Sonea hiding behind his legs and clutching to his kimono tightly, trying to inch her forwards towards the house but she wasn't playing, she was staying well behind her Sensei.

Sonea thought she had died and gone to heaven. The weather was a little warmer as they had been walking along a deserted road until a large face bricked building came into view with a white picket fence, this was a house of dreams, more like a mansion. It had a large and tall forest behind it as the house just kind of faded into its surroundings that was until the door opened and Sonea instantly jumped behind her Sensei in slight surprised fright. Five people stepped out.

The first one was a woman, around her forties with beautiful black hair and sharp and wise green eyes with a gentle face, wearing an almost salmon coloured dress and a white apron as she smiled Sonea's way. Two boys rushed out, one pushing ahead of the other, they were in their late teens, the older looking one had long dark brown hair with two locks framing his face, wrapped up in bandages. He was wearing a light coloured kimono held together by a dark blue sash and his collar was adorned with a magatama. The younger one had short spiky brown hair with two strands framing his face wrapped in bandages, lighter than the other's and wore the same clothing but his sash was a dark brown, both had dark eyes and angular faces as they scrutinized Sonea. The last two were blonde like she was with blue eyes, the older boy had darker hazelnut blonde hair with darker blue eyes and the younger girl had darker golden hair with bright blue eyes, like the sky as she grinned and waved happily as the boy crossed his arms.

"That is my wife, Tsubaki. Those two boys are my sons, the older one is eighteen, his name is Indra and the younger one is sixteen, his name is Asura. Those other two are my students just like you shall be. His name is Natsume, age fourteen and the young lady is Mika, she is eleven. This place shall be your home until you decide your path has moved on and it is time for you to leave on your own adventure. Come Sonea." Hagoromo spoke as he walked forwards to his awaiting family.

"Another one?" Tsubaki asked and Hagoromo nodded, looking at Sonea with eyes akin to sadness in them.

"The last one. Tsubaki, Indra, Asura, Natsume and Mika, meet Sonea. She shall be joining our family and dojo in our pursuit of our goals. I will train her personally from today onwards, please welcome her." Hagoromo asked his family as Mika ran right up to her and hugged her as Natsume looked at her calculatively before nodding in acceptance as she was wrapped into a motherly hug from Tsubaki.

"Welcome Sonea." She said gently, kissing her little cheek with a loving smile as if Sonea was one of her own as Sonea blinked owlishly up at her.

"Hey little cutie." Asura said as he picked her up and Sonea watched him calculatively as he grinned at her. "No need to be so mean…"

"Sorry?" She squeaked out, a little unsure but Asura just smiled anyway.

"Where'd Indra go?" Tsubaki asked with worried surprise as she looked around as Hagoromo sighed silently and Asura frowned, Mika and Natsume were already off doing something. Sonea looked off towards the forest as she saw a lone figure walking off before he jumped off too quickly for her eyes to follow and Sonea frowned with a slight pout.

"Hey, don't worry little one, he'll be around, he's just… a bit of a loner I guess." Asura tried to comfort her but Sonea was still staring off towards the forest with a stubborn pout and Hagoromo noticed this as he smiled slightly.

"It's getting late, let's get you settled in." Hagoromo said and Sonea nodded but Asura didn't put her down and just followed after his father into the house as Tsubaki went back to the kitchen to finish up dinner.

"Otou-sama, are you sure this is a wise decision?" Asura asked but Hagoromo just laughed ahead of him.

"Sonea knows Japanese Asura, I'd be careful what language you speak around her. She's extremely perceptive like Natsume." Hagoromo replied and Asura looked at her with shock as she was pouting at him with her arms crossed.

"Baka 'Sura…" She pouted at him and Asura laughed sheepishly.

"Gomen Sonea-chan…"

"You will be staying here with Natsume and Mika." Hagoromo said after leading them to the back of the house and following a small path into the woods where a small building sat almost like a tower of three stories. "Natsume is on ground level and Mika is the second story, your room is at the top Sonea." Hagoromo said as they walked around the building to stairs that spiraled up tightly.

"Should the youngest be at the top?" Asura asked.

"Eventually Sonea will want to have the top I believe… Asura, find your brother will you?" Hagoromo asked as he took Sonea from him and Asura nodded before he was gone in a blink of an eye as Sonea blinked in surprise before she was put onto her own feet and given a key. "This is yours until you choose to leave. Breakfast is in the main house, cooked lovingly by Tsubaki at seven o'clock sharp and dinner is at seven o'clock pm in the same place, food is to be taken from the kitchen during breakfast for the rest of the day, Tsubaki will help you since you are still young but you must learn yourself as you get older. Your room has the necessities as well as your own bathroom." Hagoromo described as Sonea slowly unlocked the door and stepped in, candles lighting instantly from Hagoromo's wave of a hand as Sonea looked around with wide eyes.

Coloured in purples and blacks, the room was perfect with thick curtains and a bed bigger than the couch her father use to sleep on, a table on either side of it with a clock on the one with bells on top of it. There was a desk by the opposite wall from the end of the bed with books already piling on it and a door on the other side of the room from the main door.

"The bathroom." Hagoromo said as she stepped carefully through the room, taking off her shoes at the entrance as she opened the bathroom door and looked around. A toilet and sink like usual and on the other side of the room, it stepped down where a stool sat with a bucket and a tap with a connected shower head sitting up on the wall then the bath taking up the wall just behind it as Sonea stepped in and ran her fingers along the cool white tiles and smiled at the purple towels. "There is a little switch on the tap to change it to a shower for those days you feel like a shower or too sore to sit in a bath." Hagoromo said with amusement when he saw Sonea's almost scared look.

"Is this all… Mine?" She asked, standing in front of Hagoromo with almost a sad look on her face as Hagoromo looked down at her and placed his hand on her head.

"For however long you need Sonea." Hagoromo said as her eyes watered and she turned back to the room to look around as tears fell from being so overwhelmed and she felt blessed and gifted.

"Thank you Sensei." She whispered out, wiping at her eyes as Hagoromo got onto his haunches and hugged her into his side.

"Anything you need, whether it's an object or just someone to speak to, you can always come and seek me out Sonea and I will try my best to help you." Hagoromo said as she nodded and sniffed.

"Thank you Teacher. Arigato Sensei."

"Sit, I must explain things to you Sonea." Hagoromo said as he walked across the room and turned the desk's chair around and he sat as Sonea crawled onto her bed and found a purple cushion to hug as she got herself settled in and comfortable, turning awaiting blue eyes onto Hagoromo. "You will be trained as one of my students like my son, Natsume and Mika who I have taken in over the years just as I have done with you. I will teach you how to fight, use weapons as well as Ninshu, the using of chakra but you will also need to be taught the abilities of your clan even if you have abandoned that name, it is in your blood and you cannot run from it Sonea."

"But I don't have red eyes… Otou-sama said I won't be like anyone else." Sonea asked and Hagoromo studied her.

'Your Otou-sama was right… But in a different way.' Hagoromo thought.

"We will wait and see, you may grow into it Sonea and we will take it from there but it must be addressed no matter what. You will be trained and on your own for a while until otherwise told so your skills and progress can be accurately gauged. From there onwards, you may be trained by one of my sons or trained with Mika and or Natsume as a group. We will start eight am sharp at the dojo… Any questions?" Hagoromo asked and she put her hand up with made him smile slightly and nod at her.

"Where's the dojo?" She asked and Hagoromo laughed.

"An intelligent question. Come here." Hagoromo said as she slid off the bed, still hugging the pillow as he turned his chair around towards the desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and ink as he began to make a diagram. "Can you read?" He asked as he drew and Sonea shook her head as Hagoromo sighed silently, she would have to be taught. "How about Numbers?" He asked and she nodded, sucking her thumb quietly.

"Okay then. Day one is tomorrow and all the way to day seven before it goes back to day one again, do you understand?" Hagoromo asked and she nodded. "My home has been marked with a heart, just ask someone for me if you need to, your home is marked with a dot, the dojo is up this path and I've marked it with a cross, like when fighting and limbs make an X-shape when blocking, the outside arena and training area is this circle. Do not go any further than this as this is Asura's and Indra's areas and you could get seriously hurt if you venture that way while they are training or fighting." Hagoromo explained as he marked that area with a skull and cross bones. "Soon enough you'll know all of the areas and paths off by heart and you won't need this map anymore. If you need any help right away, try Mika and Natsume's rooms first… Do you understand?" Hagoromo asked and she nodded her head, taking her thumb out of her mouth. Just then, the ground shook and rumbled and Sonea's eyes had gone wide and she crouched to the floor and Hagoromo frowned.

'They are at it again.'

"Come Sonea, don't be afraid." Hagoromo said as he stood up and took her hand, leading her to a window.

Sonea stared out in awe at the clash of gold and purple in the distance as the force buzzed and shook the ground again and she found she wasn't afraid anymore as she watched the lights clashing and fading. Just before each clash, Hagoromo could feel Sonea's little hand squeezing slightly each time as he sensed it at the same time, the attacks powering up before they clashed.

"Do you feel something?" Hagoromo asked as Sonea nodded, her eyes not straying from the powerful light show.

"It tingles… Worse than when I was with Otou-sama." Sonea said and Hagoromo smiled.

"What you are sensing is chakra, the joining of physical and spiritual energies that are being released. You will learn more about it with your studies here with me and put it into practical use. Try not to be alarmed when they fight, they will not hurt you." Hagoromo growled slightly at the end and Sonea nodded, reassured in his words. "Come, dinner must be ready and you can get to know everyone a little more." Hagoromo said as he stood up and led Sonea back to the main house where Tsubaki was finishing with food and Natsume and Mika were arguing about something but Sonea couldn't help but feel as if she was home… She hadn't felt this way since her original family was whole, her mother and father and her clan.

The night passed by, Indra and Asura eventually joining for dinner and Mika had taken up he role as big sister for Sonea, even Natsume warmed up to her slightly but he was a more logical person and didn't like to express emotions a lot. Asura couldn't stop gushing over how cute she was and pinching her cheeks and running after her until the three students retired to their rooms, Mika, putting Sonea to bed after helping her with the bathroom and washing, which soaps and conditioners to use and creams, bath salts and dilutes for baths after training.

Sonea left her curtains open to stare at the bright night, the stars twinkling at her and the forest bathed in natural light yet so dark. It was the most amazing view she had ever seen after living in the slums of a large city run by a major clan who weren't too kind. She sat on the window sill and opened the window, allowing the cold air to rush by her as snow began to fall anew.

Morning came and she dressed in a black full bodied suit with a red kimono like shirt held together by a black sash and left her hair loose before grabbing her map and heading out with excitement as well as nerves running through her head at what the day and the next years of her life had installed for her after the sudden loss of her father but the gain of a whole new family.

The others wore similar attires but Asura and Indra wore light coloured kimono tops, Natsume wore blue and Mika wore purple, when she asked about the colours, Natsume responded.

"Asura-sensei and Indra-sensei are both strong and don't get hurt often, we wear dark colours so blood stains don't show badly." Natsume said logically as Sonea's eyes became big and scared but Mika hugged her.

"Don't worry, just small scratches and they don't even hurt like you think, it's just there to show us our mistakes and correct them before our mistakes do cost us more than a little scratch one day when we're older." Mika said and Sonea rolled her eyes, as if that made her feel any better but Mika giggled and set off with Natsume for training as the house emptied and Sonea set off for her first lesson.


	2. Chapter 2:Misplaced Memory and Feelings

**A/N: I am back with another chapter! So I decided I'll probably update a chapter (maybe two) every week and just one last note, this story contains all sorts of genres I just chose two that kind of fit the most... I don't know why I thought it's important to tell you that.**

**Thank you to the two people who favourited/followed me! Yay! You rock! To the story!**

_**Italics:**_** Memory **

_**"Italics"**_** singing**

**'Mah: Thought**

**"Mah": Speech**

* * *

**Chapter two: Displaced Memories and Feelings**

"Maybe I made a mistake about her." Hagoromo sighed. Tsubaki's eyes widened as she sat in front of him in his study, sitting on tatami mats as he wrote manuscripts and notes, scattered neatly around him in a semi-circle, the walls lined with books, scrolls and stone tablets as the flame on the candle flickered.

"She is trying her best and it has only been one year since you took her in, malnourished, ill-treated and frightened after being kicked out by a man she called her loving Tou-san." Tsubaki argued back carefully.

"It's not her fault… I've tried connecting to her, alternate medicines, careful training but she cannot perform Ninshu, perhaps she is an exception from her clan." Hagoromo sighed.

"Maybe you need to get to the source of the problem and you know it is not her. Sonea tries with all of her being and heart and she is taking to the physical side of fighting clearly… She is just as frustrated as you are Hagoromo and the teasing is just making it worse however… I think I might have seen her eyes flash a healthy shade of blood red today." Tsubaki began as Hagoromo's shoulders tensed before he sat up, eyes bright and looking at his wife who leaned back slightly with confused surprise. "What's the matter?"

"Her blood abilities…" Hagoromo breathed. '_Pale skin, flawless except… black ink, radiating with power and the most intriguing part about Cassandra and her clan…' _"I remember now, something about a tattoo…"

"She will not be getting a tattoo, over my dead body…"

"No, it's not just a tattoo… They said it was a seal or something." Hagoromo frowned in concentration. "All of them had it, even young kids… I need to find Blake again." Hagoromo growled.

"A ritual missed perhaps?" Tsubaki asked and Hagoromo nodded.

"I know a lot of the Chi clan but a lot is hidden just within the clan and the compound is still there." Hagoromo said as he stood up slowly and Tsubaki shot up.

"You cannot take her back there Hagoromo." Tsubaki said with firm panic and Hagoromo sighed.

"But I must… Rituals must be performed in a sacred place and their temples were their only sacred place. If I don't do this properly, she'll be even worse than she is now, I must follow everything down to the dot since I am not accustomed to this but I will learn for Sonea's sake and as a priest. I will seek her tou-san out first before I return for her." Hagoromo said firmly, his decision made.

"Who will continue to teach her while you are away?" Tsubaki asked as Hagoromo began to collect some things from his study.

"Asura and Indra…"

"Indra will rip her confidence apart." Tsubaki said and Hagoromo seemed like he was remembering something as he turned towards her and sighed.

"Sonea reminds me a lot of Asura… Indra may just tear her down now but once her power is released, she will excel just as Asura has done."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Sensei?" Sonea asked as she entered his study and found Asura sitting there, reading something as he looked up and blinked.

"He's had to go away for a while, come and sit, I shall be teaching you today." Asura said with a smile as he sat up right and put the scroll down. "I hear you're a drop out failure like me?" Asura asked plain out as she sat down and glared at him angrily.

"Then you're wasting your time Asura-sensei. I told Sensei from the start he was making a big mistake choosing me." Sonea said with a slight growl as Asura raised an eyebrow.

"So you think about yourself that way too? Pity, there's a lot in you Sonea-chan." Asura said, shifting his sitting position, raising a knee and putting his foot flat on the floor.

"I think you've hit your head too many times."

"Have yon not heard the legends of your clan?" Asura asked, pretending he didn't see the clear flinch from the five year old.

"If my clan was so great then why are we nearly extinct? By being killed, we dishonor those legends and forfeit any right to greatness. The name 'Chi' brings nothing but disgrace upon someone… It's why I forfeit the name all together Asura-sensei. I do not exist." Sonea said angrily and Asura sat quietly, watching her blue eyes flickering red.

"I think you're coming into your power and will bring greatness to your own name because of your genes. Don't hate yourself so much that it holds you back Sonea-chan or your name will be your downfall. I'm cancelling our class for today, I want you to meditate until Indra comes to take you and one word of advice… Don't let him get to you gaki." Asura said as he got up briskly and left and Sonea growled after him, her glare following him until he was out of sight.

"Baka 'Sura." She muttered, getting up angrily and leaving to meditate somewhere quietly.

"Asura-sensei kick you out?" Natsume asked, making Sonea jump and turn to face him , he was down the corridor and leaning his shoulder against the wall with his arms crossed.

"We had a disagreement. Sensei's not here." Sonea said, clutching her book to her chest and Natsume shrugged.

"I know, he left late last night."

"Yeah…" Sonea sighed quietly, she knew exactly where he went and why.

"Indra-sensei is waiting for you down at the open area arena. He told me to wait until Asura-sensei was finished and to tell you where to meet him. Good luck Sonea…" Natsume sighed as he easily pushed off of the wall, turning in one smooth movement and leaving down the corridor. Sonea sighed before heading in the direction of the sandy arena.

Indra gave her an uncomfortable feeling, he reined with power and confidence and tended to look upon anyone like they were a worm he could easily step on… Which to Sonea, he probably could. He acted like royalty should and to Sonea, she thought maybe that was why he didn't like her from the start, he avoided being near her except in the kitchen and even then, he didn't dare to be alone with her.

"You're early." Indra's cool voice came from up in a tree behind her but she had been snuck up on once already, fool her one, shame on them, fool her twice, shame on her.

"Asura-sensei dismissed me, we had a disagreement." Sonea said as Indra easily and flawlessly landed on his feet with minimum recoil or jarring as Sonea watched in awe.

"Good, that means we get more time on what I wanted to do with you today. Has Otou-sama ever allowed you to use weapons yet?" Indra asked as Sonea stumbled to catch up to his quick strides towards the sandy arena.

"No. Studying and trying to teach me Ninshu." Sonea replied as they got to the arena and jumped into it and she didn't like the look in Indra's eyes as they were circled by red, it always gave him a look of terrible foreboding.

"Do you know about my dojutsu?" He asked, crossing his arms as Sonea fidgeted slightly.

"The sharingan…" Sonea swallowed and Indra smirked.

"So you know what I can do?" He asked and Sonea nodded carefully before she had to catch his katana, almost dropping it and flinching at his almost angered and frustrated look. "That and your speed and street smarts are what will save you in this exercise. You must survive until our lesson is over, remember, life over limb." Indra said before he was gone and Sonea quickly put the strap over her shoulder and unsheathed the heavy weapon, looking frantically for any attack.

"Mistake one, you're holding it wrong." Indra's voice came as a kunai hit the blade and Sonea nearly dropped it. She quickly tried to fix her hands, her right hand higher up the hilt and firm as her left hand held the bottom, her left hand over her right may have seemed like a good idea in the first place but she had seen the others, this was how they held their swords and she figured right then was a time she would need all of her memory.

'_Indra will rip her confidence apart.'_

"Mistake two, never show your enemy weakness." Indra said as kunai rained down and she fell to the side, her left hand bracing her fall and her right hand still holding the katana. Her eyes had begun to water and she had begun to sweat and shake. "Come on girl, where is that clan pride? Otou-sama thinks you're special." Indra mocked and Sonea gritted her teeth, getting up and gripping the hilt hard with anger.

"Mistake three, anger will only make you lose focus and die quicker." Indra said as fire rained down and Sonea gasped, trying to dodge all of them but one hit hard and she tumbled and skidded into the sand on her elbows and knees.

"Mistake number four, survival of the fittest. You are least likely to survive an attack if you're hurt… Have you learned nothing over the past year?" Indra taunted and Sonea dropped her forehead onto the dirt and choked a sob with her eyes screwed shut.

"It's different in real life. I'm not strong like you or Asura-sensei or Sensei or even Natsume and Mika. Sensei made a mistake in choosing me as a 'Guardian', I'm just a kid in something too big for me and barely stumbling through it… I quit." Sonea whispered out pathetically and threw the katana to the side before she felt the cold blade tap her neck and a shadow loom over her.

"Then you die."

"That is enough Indra." Hagoromo called and Sonea just let herself slide pathetically into the ground as she ripped off the sheath for the sword and left it on the ground and Indra retrieved it, the sound of his katana sheathing came to her ears as her tears just made the sandy floor darken. "Sonea…" Hagoromo said with saddened sympathy and tried to help her up gently before his hand was smacked away and Sonea ran off crying.

"You made a mistake like you said." Indra said, pacing his katana back on its original place in his sash.

"She is not like you Indra." Hagoromo said and but Indra just shrugged.

"Then she will not make it like those other two will." Indra said as he turned and walked off but his dark eyes shifted, becoming blood red as tomoe swirled in his eyes. " 'Guardians' huh?" He whispered to himself with suspicion, his eyes narrowed and glancing back to where his father was before he left too.

"You should leave her to think for a while Otou-sama." Asura said as he joined Hagoromo's side as they walked briskly through the forest.

"She is five years old. She is not like you and Indra, growing up, knowing everything about myself and the Otsutsuki clan and having a stable home even if sometimes it didn't seem that way. Her own body battles itself, her clan murdered before her eyes and her home destroyed for being who she is, who she was born to be and a father who threw her away like trash the second I showed up… Did you just stand there and let Indra do that?" Hagoromo asked and Asura pouted with annoyance.

"Don't act as if you actually wanted me to jump in there and stop him. You know it would have turned out bad and put Sonea-chan in danger, you were the one who said letting Indra tear her confidence down wouldn't hurt her." Asura said and Hagoromo stopped in his steps.

"You were listening in." Hagoromo stated and Asura came to face him.

"Yes… But I wasn't the only one. She's not anything like me." Asura said, looking right into his eyes before he was gone and Hagoromo released the breath he was holding.

"I'm trying to make things right Asura… Sonea…" Hagoromo sighed to the sky before he carried on in the direction he was going, there were things that needed doing before any more time was wasted.

* * *

"You haven't said anything… Not talking to me again?" Hagoromo asked, trudging through the snow with Sonea following silently. "You seem flustered and I've noticed that hobble, did you fall?"

"A scratch from training." Sonea said firmly with her face trying to stay neutral and her cheeks puffing out at every hot breath.

"Swapping languages again?" Hagoromo asked in English and Sonea just scoffed.

"I've spoken Japanese for the last year and my sentence structure and vocabulary has gotten bigger and better, plus you've only taught me to read and write Kanji, I'd like to split the time between the two languages plus my clan's since you've made it so clear that I am to learn that too since it's a part of my blood even if I've abandoned the name." Sonea said sulkily and Hagoromo smiled.

"Eavesdropping will get you into trouble one day." Hagoromo said, staying in English for now.

"Eavesdropping?" Sonea asked with confusion.

"The listening of other people's conversations… Now what happened to your leg?" Hagoromo asked as they got under the cover of trees, as he stopped and knelt down, using his staff as support.

"Indra-sensei's attack hit me. I've kept it clean and put cooling salve onto it and Mika has checked it, says I did some muscle and nerve damage." Sonea pouted.

"May I see?" Hagoromo held out his hand as she lifted her leg and he held it as he pushed up her pants and unwrapped it and his eyes widened with slight delight. It was already pink and where the most damage was done, it was just a veiny red where new skin had obviously begun to heal, as if it was three weeks old already. "Any pain?" He asked, wrapping it back up and she nodded, wiping her eyes where tears had begun to show.

"It was so painful Sensei, I wanted to cut off my leg and it was worse than any scratch or sting I've ever felt before." She sniffed but Hagoromo drew her into his coat with a warm hug and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I see… What do you know of your clan and it's power Sonea?" Hagoromo asked as they continued to walk again but he kept Sonea under his coat.

"I know Otou-sama's eyes use to go red when he was angry and I got that strange tingling again, you said I was sensing chakra?" Sonea asked, naturally switching to Japanese once again and Hagoromo nodded. "The Chi clan were natural and almost animalistic fighters, tooth and nail and I know blood had something to do with most of it, it was treated like gold, if someone were to cut themselves, you looked away as if they had just stripped naked in front of you, the only ones to freely show their blood was the Clan leader and Otou-sama said something about being in love…" Sonea sighed, watching the snow fall around her.

"Blood is a very sacred substance to your clan but have you ever seen any markings on your Otou-sama or anyone you can remember?" Hagoromo asked but she shook her head before she stopped and Hagoromo stopped with her as she was still under his arm and coat.

"Where are we going?" She asked in a tight and almost fearful voice, staring ahead.

_The streets alight with flames and blood, people, blood, the stench of burned human skin… screams, crashes, windows smashing with screams as families were pulled from their homes…_

Hagoromo knew the sign of memories returning as he rested his hand on her head and began to lock the memories away, her chakra was already wavering and shaking, he needed to get her to her Clan's Estate and into the Cathedral otherwise her body would destroy itself soon enough.

"Walk with me Sonea." Hagoromo commanded calmly as she nodded under his hand and walked forwards, through the broken and burned gates, connected to a charred black brick wall. The gothic view lay ahead of them as pieces of broken and charred houses and walls still stood on either side of the cobble stone path that he knew wind up the small hill to the castle like Cathedral that still stood, it was where the last stand took place and both sides went down. Bones still littered the floor, men, woman and child alike and blood had long since stained the floor a brownish red. He kept suppressing Sonea's memories, any memory of that night may make her self destruct and without the seal placed on her, she'd end up hurting only herself.

Sonea blinked, the walk had blurred by, now she stood at the giant wood doors, doors that she knew from a child, doors she knew would always welcome her home. She tried to turn and look at what happened to the town but Sensei's coat flapped in front of her and his hand gently grasped the top of her head and made her face forwards again and face… Her dad.

"Tsuki…"

"That's no longer my name Dad, I've abandoned the clan's name like you wanted from the beginning and becoming my own person. I can no longer allow you into my life." Sonea said, having to look away from him on the last sentence even if she missed the small and proud smile from her father as he handed Hagoromo the key and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Come Sonea, Fate awaits you." Hagoromo said and he saw her eyes almost blank out in a trance as she walked in, the candles lighting as they walked. The ceilings were high and the cement rafters spiked out gothically as little gargoyles sat over the flames of the torches, the curtains still hung perfectly, as if the entire place was being used and cleaned every day, not even creepy crawlies and bugs had made homes in the Cathedral, perhaps it was haunted after all. Curtails hung unnaturally straight in back with purple and red lining with the customary purple and red Chi clan symbol, the Pentacle, circled and flanked on either side by a crescent moon (Triple Goddess Sign), it's back touching the circle and Hagoromo smiled, looking ahead to the altar. Coffins lined the wall of the previous Chi clan leaders, including its last, Princess Cassandra, perhaps more of the clan survived like Sonea and Blake did otherwise why would the princess, who took the last stand, be in her coffin and not littering the streets like the others. A step down from there stood an alter table, a solid stone, shinned to shine brightly as it shone in the moon's light like intended and the floor carved with a pentagram and triquetra overlapping delicately and in balance, almost as if the triquetra was hanging along the inside lines of the pentagram.

"It calls to me." Sonea's eerie voice said and Hagoromo nodded.

"Go to it then." He said and she darted forwards to the table and began to take off her coat and everything else as Hagoromo followed behind her and waited.

'Watch over me Cassandra, I don't want to mess this up, for Sonea's sake.' Hagoromo said as he took out seal drawing ink and placed it upon the table as Sonea lay down on her stomach, shivering slightly from the cold but flames instantly lit up along the lines of the pentagram and triquetra, instantly heating things up.

_"Take me to the inside, absorb, take me  
Disclose, disclose, hiding, hiding oneself, take me  
Disclose, unperceived signs, disclose  
Tell me, tell me, war like, spirit martyr, disclose"_Hagoromo began in Latin as he had studied, drawing the seal ink upon her back.

_"Emulate unperceived signs, disclose_  
_Emulate unperceived signs."_Hagoromo almost jumped out of his skin when Sonea sang, almost making a mistake but he kept his hand steady as her breathing seemed to match his but her body was dead to the world almost.

_"Disclose, disclose the silence, disclose take me, disclose take me_  
_Disclose soldier, take me away, disclose take me, disclose take me, take me soldier_  
_Disclose_  
_Disclose_  
_Disclose, emulate unperceived signs, disclose_  
_Tell me, tell me, war like, spirit martyr, disclose."_It was said together as Sonea sang her part again and then sung the same part together again, turning into one solid chant, almost realizing they were no longer singing as Hagoromo's hand worked as if he was in a trance. In all his years, he'd never felt such a spiritual connection such as this, and one that had accepted him right away to perform the ritual of such a secretive and distant clan. He vaguely wondered what the words meant by taking something in, were they taking in their war like self or a spirit to give them confidence in war, but why would she be facing a war? Or it could just be a large metaphor for something entirely different…

All too soon, the chanting was finished and he looked down at his work. There sat a pentagram across her back, it was larger than he intended it to be, the top point wrapping right over her left shoulder and down the inside of her arm slightly, the two points on either side of it ran to her right shoulder and over towards her collar bones and the other ended at her tail bone as the last two wrapped around the right hand side of her waist, the right hand bottom one trailing across her upper stomach, way above her naval towards her opposite rib and the last one followed her hip and wrapped around her right leg slightly, he didn't even notice she had moved for him a few times as bloody seals from his own hand ran from those double lines, intercepting and ducking under each other as a pentagram should and last but not least the Yin-Yang symbol in ink and blood in the middle of the pentagram that rested on her upper right side over her ribs and rounded more towards her back… It somehow fit.

Hagoromo placed one hand on the back of the other as he tilted them out to cross over each other, making an X-shape with his hands before curling his ring finger and pinky finger down… The Chi clan's special Hand Seal, named 'Demon', used a lot in their clan for many purposes as he focused his chakra and power towards the seal he had just drawn. The blood seals glowed brighter as the flames around them licked and roared as if a wind rushed past it as the blood seals began to crawl into the ink and with one last feel at the Yin-Yang within her, stabilizing her chakra and her clan's blood abilities, the blood seals absorbed into the lines he nodded, clapping his hands together as wind burst out, taking the flames and candles with it. Her pentagram glowed as the Yin-Yang in the middle glowed brightly before fading like invisible ink and her chakra core stabilizing within her body and he could see it running the entire length of her body smoothly.

The ritual was complete and he didn't feel the off putting energy radiating from Sonea anymore but he did sense one thing… The Natural energy and chakra gathering around Sonea's seal as her hair slowly bled black from root to tip and lengthen slightly past her shoulder blades, smooth and glossy and Hagoromo choked back sudden emotion building in his throat.

'She really is your daughter Cassandra.' Hagoromo thought before he sat Sonea up and put her clothes back on to keep her warm and sat her carefully on his back, heading home with a smile on his face, leaving both of their pasts behind them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sonea woke up with a start, noticing quickly she was at home and in her own bed before a burning feeling began to overtake her senses, radiating out from her throat and into her entire body as she tried to scratch and swallow the pain and itchiness away. She was breathing shakily and closed her eyes that hurt from the faint light filtering in through her curtains. The feeling began to radiate outwards, out of her body and her skin as her legs kicked the blankets away and her fingernails scratched at her throat desperately before a smell caught her nose and hands caught hers firmly, away from her throat even as she struggled, she wanted that smell so badly.

"Sonea listen." Her Sensei commanded as she tried to stop squirming and her legs still moving and disobeying her own body, whimpers coming from her throat as well as over exasperated swallowed gasps of trying to swallow like she was drowning. "You need to meditate, clear your mind, calm yourself as much as possible and pull that burn towards its centre don't let it control you." Hagoromo spoke carefully but commandingly as she tried to take deep breaths, wincing on each one as her eyes stayed scrunched shut and slowly but surely burn reseeded and stayed like a small inferno in her throat and she carefully opened her eyes, blinking a lot from the light.

"Sensei?" Sonea barely recognized her own voice, it sounded like she had been screaming for hours barely there and stung just to say two syllables as her hands cradled the ache in her neck.

"I know you must be in pain right now but I'd like you to try one thing for me quickly before I try to relieve the pain okay?" Hagoromo asked and she nodded a little. "Try to make a mirage of yourself like I've been trying to teach you." Hagoromo asked and put a finger on her lips as she opened her mouth to protest. She slowly removed her hands from her neck and held her hands in the ram seal and focused as a mirror image of herself sat in front of her on the bed and a smile appeared on Hagoromo's face as Sonea stared dumbfounded at herself… Black hair, longer than what it should be and bright red, bloody eyes… They reminded her of Indra's and she shivered, losing the copy of herself and making a strangled noise of pain as she grabbed her neck again and looked up pleadingly at Hagoromo.

"That was excellent Sonea. I performed a ritual upon you, placing a balancing seal upon your back…" Hagoromo explained, taking her left arm gently and moving the short sleeve up to show her a bit of the darkened ink against her pale skin as she almost jumped out of her skin."Your clan's abilities and your chakra coil are now working in perfect harmony so you should be able to perform Ninshu now and there is so much more I need to explain to you… But for now… Drink this, it'll lessen the burn in your throat." He said, handing over a solid coloured cup with a lid and a straw as Sonea scowled at it.

"What is…"

"Don't look or even sniff it, just drink it, it'll become easier over time… I know what a sensitive soul you are Sonea, now… drink." Hagoromo said with a hint of sadness to his voice as Sonea distastefully listened and carefully put the straw into her mouth and sucked… Iron filled her mouth.

She thought she was going to puke… Her body did the exact opposite as she continued to suck on the straw like a possessed man denied water for weeks, the burn in her throat lessened like Sensei said. She could feel a hum throughout her body as the pain lessened and she could finally **sense **and **feel** again, she felt good, strong and surprisingly confident as she continued to drink…

Hagoromo watched as she almost seemed to change before his eyes. Her whole self almost shifted, gone was the scared and lonely scrawny little girl, clinging to life… A warrior was born as confidence and power filled her eyes, her shoulders seemed to square and her back straightened… a true guardian. He knew some rough years were ahead, questions and discoveries about Sonea will keep him on his toes and ignoring his own foreboding…

He wasn't stupid… He was going to die in ten years but what about the Jyuubi? Natsume, Mika and Sonea were his goal to protect the future and perhaps achieve the peace he wishes for the world. He wished Asura and Indra would put their fights and differences aside and take all of that energy and place it towards something positive but… Hagoromo sighed… He knew it was wishful thinking, this was why he sought out Natsume, Mika and Sonea. They would handle the Jyuubi so his sons wouldn't use it against each other and cause irreparable damage to the world, he loved his sons but the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. There were three guardians so if one were to lose it, there were two more to take them out… It was a horrible thought but not an irrelevant one, he knew from his mother after all…

"I have questions Sensei." Sonea spoke, her lips bright red from the blood and red eyes shining brightly in the dim light as she held the cup in both hands. "I want to know **everything**." She said with childish glee, her eyes widening slightly as he smiled and ruffled her black, glossy and utterly gorgeous hair, reminiscing in the way her voice had that predator like growl to it already that could lure anyone in yet it was smooth and soft like minx, soft and plush but he knew as she got older, that long fluffy fur would turn into that luscious feeling of velvet against your nerves as he chuckled.

"And I will tell you everything but on some things, we'll need to work together. Promise?" He asked, holding out his pinky finger as she took it with a grin, her canines already lengthened from the blood she had drunk down.

"Promise… Let's do this Sensei."

'You and me against the world little one.'

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so the lyrics are the rough translation of a song called Ameno by Era, a psuedo-Latin sort of language and the lyrics translated on this website almost seemed perfect and fit nicely. If you want to read the Lyrics, here's the address: ** #ixzz3IqWTEp00

**And if you want to listen to the song/watch the video: ** watch?v=prS60NVjmWM

**Thanks for reading. Untiil next time...**


	3. Chapter 3: New Discoveries

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the slight wait but I've been working a part time job and I can't get away from plot bunnies! Also I had my dog put down two weeks ago so this chapter is dedicated to Xena, my beautiful wolf, you'll be sorely missed by us all and condolences to the family who had a father murdered just down the road from me. So I'm doing a double post today just to sort of catch up.**

**Thanks to those who have Favourited/Followed! I appreciate this!**

_**Italics**_** is a memory**

**Bold: writing**

**"Meh" Speech**

**'Meh' Thoughts**

* * *

**Chapter three: New Discoveries**

"Aw come on guys, this'll be fun." Sonea grinned, sitting in the middle of her brother and sister students who just gave her deadpanned looks.

"Sonea is right. This is your last assignments for me, now put some smiles onto those faces." Hagoromo said, sitting delicately behind his little table as they knelt on the tatami mats in his study. Natsume, now twenty-five, and Mika, now twenty-two, had both visibly flinched and put plastic fake smiled and Hagoromo smiled gently through his weathered and aging skin. Soon enough, if looks could kill, Sonea had two blue death glares trained on her as she cowered slightly, being the youngest of fifteen but she continued to grin anyway.

"We'll settle this at training nee-chan." Natsume growled under his breath and through his teeth and Sonea laughed sheepishly and looked up at the heavens. She would win but she wouldn't come out of it unscaved.

"Right, now that you two look happier, I shall now explain your assignments. Clans are trying to discover my archives, stored with extensive knowledge of Ninshu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu. Each of you will be going off towards a different archive with different orders depending on the chosen destination. Protect the information inside, avoid any fights from starting and avoid dying… This is a critical time for all of us, time is running short my children." Hagoromo said and they nodded.

"But wouldn't it be better if Asura and Indra did this assignment… Just curiosity." Mika shrugged as Hagoromo's focused gaze was locked onto her, as were Natsume's and Sonea's.

'Bubble head comes to mind.' Sonea thought with a silent sigh.

"They have their own responsibilities, your responsibilities still belong to me as well as a final test for you three if I can allow this burden to rest on your shoulders or you'll crumble. Better to find out now than later when there is nothing else I can do." Hagoromo said and Mika grinned embarrassedly as she scratched at her cheek with her finger.

"What if the archives have already been discovered?" Sonea asked after an awkward silence for a while, attention back to the assignment at hand.

"If they've been raided, they've been raided. Collect what is left of what I ask of you to collect, be overly generous in what you collect, it may just be important. If they are still there, try to avoid a fight, you are Guardians of a frightful beast, I have trained you to the best of my abilities and I want you to use them, don't let blood be shed uselessly. Natsume has command but your own choices will have to be made on your own so make them wisely. Any more questions?" Hagoromo asked.

"Time frame?" Natsume asked.

"Three days but do not rush, if you are late, then I'd rather you got back safely than try to rush it because of the time frame but for a worthy cause. Do you understand?" Hagoromo asked, eyeing each on firmly as they all nodded.

"Hai Sensei!" They chorused together. Hagoromo pulled out a scroll from his sleeve as it levitated over to Natsume who took it firmly with a nod. "We won't let you down." Natsume nodded.

"Dismissed." Hagoromo waved.

"We leave in two hours at sunset." Natsume said as they nodded and stood, all bowed to their Sensei before they left towards their home in a quiet group. "This mission will rely on your skills heavily Sonea, you know that right?"

"I do… I guess this means I'm going to the Ninshu archives?" She asked and Natsume opened the scroll he was given as it separated into three others, red for Ninshu, green for Taijutsu and blue for Genjutsu, handing Sonea the red one and Mika the blue one.

"Natsume, you know that archive is constantly under attack." Mika shrieked in worry.

"And you know Sonea is the one most likely to accomplish this and come out in better shape between the three of us." Natsume nodded to Sonea who nodded back. "Sunset, we'll meet here." He said at the base of their tower like apartment building as they went their separate ways. Sonea closed her door behind her quietly as she put the scroll on her bed and removed her red Kimono like top, folding it gently and laying it on the chest at the end of her bed. She closed her eyes slowly and took a deep breath, she hadn't been on an assignment since her last one which was almost a year ago… To drag Indra back with Asura, needless to say they failed and she was afraid of failing this one. She opened the chest and pulled out her armor and weapons as she began to dress. She pulled on a tight black sleeveless leotard and hakama pants before she pulled out her black armored corset, it was a solid piece across her chest, shaped into a sweetheart neckline and the ties at the back and on either side of her ribcage, it had extra buckles to fit her snuggly as she adjusted some of the buckles before pulling on her Fauld which sat around her waist and mid thigh, plated at the front and back into points with chain mail surrounding around her sides, hips and thighs for movement. Next came her leather shin guards and gloves with a wide red sash around her waist where weapons and explosives were placed and kept safe as she deemed herself ready and just in time as she jumped over the balcony outside her door and landed soundlessly by Mika and Natsume who were already there and ready.

Natsume wore an armored chest plate and shoulder guards over a black t-shirt with his blue sash, katana securely in place as were the rest of his weapons and hakama pants and Mika wore her hair in small buns around her hair and parted fringe ringed back and clipped it to frame her face, she wore a three quarter sleeved black top with a hood attached with a brown leather bodice and hakama pants with a purple sash, almost lilac where her katana also sat with a quiver for her arrows as a bow slung over her shoulder and across her body both also wearing chainmail and Faulds around their waists and leather shin guards.

"I don't see why I can't have a katana for this assignment just once." Sonea pouted as Mika giggled and Natsume sighed.

"Sensei said you're reckless with one that's why… We do want you to come back in one piece this time around Sonea which is why he's kept you with kunai and your Ninshu, you are the strongest when it comes to Ninshu. Let's get going, we can talk on the way." Natsume said as he took the lead.

"Hey, name one time I didn't come back in one piece." Sonea argued brashly with anger.

"The last time." Natsume growled, his dark blue eyes glinting back in anger as Sonea looked away guiltily… She knew he wasn't angry, he was scared. Her ability to heal quickly and not die from blood loss with jutsu her clan called 'Blood Arts' was why her Sensei sent her with Asura and survived even if she was very little help… The fight was way out of her league and power. Sonea's eyes closed, she was tired of being weak and useless.

_Blood, the smell of iron and rotting and burning flesh. People screaming, friends, family, her clan. Please save me, please, please, PLEASE!_

"Sonea, Sonea! It's okay, it's all okay." Mika said gently as she drew Sonea into a sideways hug as they jumped through the trees.

"You need to focus." Natsume said and Sonea nodded, shaking her head to clear her thoughts and took a deep breath, stopping in her tracks.

"Wait, stop." Sonea said as Natsume and Mika stopped ahead of her. "Blood." Sonea swallowed, sniffing quickly, her nose twitching but Sonea took one look at her siblings and inwardly cringed. This was the curse of her clan as her senses buzzed and she could feel her eyes shifting to red, becoming clearer and her black hair wafted over her shoulder with a slight breeze. Natsume and Mika had walked on eggshells around this 'Demon Mode' form of her since they brought home an injured cat and Sonea had blankly lashed out at it before trying to turn on her shocked 'siblings' when she was six. Needless to say, their Sensei stepped in and stopped her, leaving her to deal with the consequences and advice, sticky and crusted with dry blood the next morning… Not a way anyone should have to wake up.

"SONEA! Snap out of it dammit!" Mika hissed, giving Sonea a slightly stinging tap on her face and Sonea smiled gratefully at her.

"Now put those fangs away and concentrate. We'll split up from here since it seems anarchy has broken out already. Can you tell whether they've entered the archives or not?" Natsume asked Sonea who gave him a deadpanned look.

"I'm not a freaking radar you know… But the smells are too clear to smell, it smells like they are out in the open still, no scent of burning books or explosives. It's only in one direction though but it's spreading fast." Sonea said as they all looked at each other, they all knew at which archive the mob was.

"Good luck, we meet back here in twenty-four hours. Scatter." Natsume called as they scattered and Sonea sighed, rolling her red eyes.

'Doesn't exactly give me a lot of time especially with what I'm facing.' Sonea thought with a sigh, the smells and sounds getting clearer as her animal instincts kicked in and she took deep breaths for what was to come.

She stopped deep in the tree line where she couldn't be seen but she could see the two, probably more, clan's attacking each other, anarchy was running rule as burning corpses, blood and ash filled her nose and the air of the area. She leaned her back against a tree and crouched down, taking out the red scroll and reading her objective.

"**This archive will be most sought after unfortunately and chances of breaking up the war may be impossible. Bypass the reasoning with the people and retrieve as much as you can. First story (ground level) is not important and proceed to the last floor. EVERYTHING needs to be saved from here. Burn the next floor up and do not look at anything in there just set fire to the entire floor. Anything saved from the last few floors will be a bonus. If what I've requested above is not possible, destroy everything."**

Sonea growled as she read her orders… She knew what was on that fourth floor down. She went through a rebellious stage when she was coming into her teens about four years ago, she was already knee deep in power and abilities and became egotistical and stuck to Indra closely, the only one who could teach her at the time. He left when she was thirteen and almost finished her training with fire… He never saw her finish her forth element but she did use it against him the last time they met. Indra did show her forbidden things and always sated her curiosity from her questions… The fourth floor to the Ninshu archives contains information on her clan and powers, she knew she had one other element mastered as a kekkei genkai because of her clan, the Yin-release which is a part of her Demon Mode, along with Lightning, Water and Air which created her other kekkei, kekkei tota of the Storm release but learning fire was difficult as it went against those three elements water and fire opposite, lightning and fire neutral and wind and fire was an accident waiting to happen.

Sonea sighed, wishing her Sensei would understand her sometimes like he use to but they slowly grew apart when she got a big head and the whole truth about them being 'Guardians' came out…

"The Jyuubi…" Sonea sighed, looking through the canopy of trees and stared at the stars. It was the beginning or her 'rebellion'. Lightning flashed across the sky and Sonea saw that as a sign to get moving, tucking the scroll away safely and stood up, analysing the battle ahead of her and trying to figure out a way to get past them without letting them into the archive either.

XXXXXXXXXXX

One giant mass of water later, Sonea was tapping her foot, waiting for the entrance to rise from the ground as she scrambled in before it was even fully up and forced it to close again as the clans had turned their eyes upon the entrance and Sonea as she travelled down in some sort of levitating plate of stone, the place lighting up with thousands of candles as it looked like a giant sized library with five four upper levels ringed around the walls and walkways criss-crossed from level to the other side of the floor, an amazing maze she wished she had more time to explore. She stepped off of the levitating stone and looked at the books surrounding the fifth and bottom floor she was now on and pulled out the red scroll once again and laid it on the floor before stepping away and forming a long list of hand seals. She stopped and held her palms out towards the scroll as it lit up and books began to lift off of the shelves and fly around the room, slowly and one by one they began to disappear into the scroll and store themselves as she focused her chakra.

The place began to vibrate as dust fell around her and Sonea could hear it was explosions going off. She focused harder and could feel her tattoo reacting to her command for more power as it radiated off of her in slight waves, making her hair whip around a little. She needed a plan as the last of the books sealed themselves and she jumped up to the fourth floor, her eyes scanning the library quickly and she quickly grabbed old worn book and bigger books, some with obvious titles that might come in handy before she felt the first explosion break through and quickly sealed the books into a scroll of her own until one caught her eye.

A small rectangular journal like booklet, bound in a deep red leather, like blood with golden edged pages and Sonea sighed, skidding slight as she ran over towards the book and picked it up.

'One more can't hurt.' She thought, tucking it safely away in her sash before the shouts of people became loud as ropes strung down from the ceilings where holes had been blown. 'Time to go.' She thought, working quickly on the lower floors since the clans had taken to landing on the top floor and running down from level to level as Sonea used her speed and skills to jump from one to another, leaving behind little explosive bags attached to the railings and dropped a larger scroll on the bottom floor before jumping onto the levitating stone as it took her up at a decent pace but she did have to duck and dodge some kunai being thrown her way and blocked one as it clanged… Catching more attention and she brought her hands into the ram seal.

'No more time.' She thought, gritting her teeth as the little explosive bags began to light and she threw a fireball down at the scroll she dropped. The scroll popped as flames raced across the bottom floor and the explosions went off as she cringed, the platform wavering slightly as the place creaked and rumbled with cracks. A sharp sting into her arm realised she was still under attack as she yanked the kunai out of her arm and threw it back, straight into someone's heart as she kept a kunai in her right hand and threw with her left, catching a few as she had limited kunai and aimed for the people she knew would suffer a horrible death from the next explosion.

One floor left as she heard the last explosion go off and jumped for her life, fear in her red eyes as she felt the burning hot rush of the implosion before she felt herself being hurled and she landed hard, losing consciousness but there was only one thought…

'I guess I'm not too much of a failure.' She thought as the world went black and she passed out as the archive continued to blow and sent pieces of earth and wood flying in burning infernos into the night sky as morning was dawning.

* * *

A young man with short haphazard silver hair walked upon the barren and battle destroyed land, dust kicking up around his sandals as his wolf companion walked silently beside him, close to his hip and protecting him. A backpack was slung over his shoulder as he held onto it as he shifted his old worn black t-shirt, trying not to rip it anymore as his black pants hung on his narrow and skinny hips.

"Looks like we're running out of luck today Xena." He said to his light grey wolf companion walking next to him as her tail swayed and she let out a little whimper at her master's disappointment. "But I guess we better think positively, this is the last one after all… If we're in luck, we'll be eating our full tonight and sleeping soundly."

They had found nothing at the other places that could barely be called 'battlegrounds', nothing but old weaponry that would get him nothing short of small change but money was money, he was trying to get away from his old thieving ways… His father said it was the way of the clan but he'd had too many close calls in his life and the last time, he was lucky to have Xena with him at all. She was a young and abandoned pup when he found her and nursed her to health, now she was indebted to him and wouldn't leave his side even when he tried to tell her to go off on her own.

Xena darting ahead of him had his mind coming back from watching the clouds above him as the wolf trotted off and he stopped. It truly was a battleground as he looked around, there was one section that was like a sink hole that sand had fallen into and still going little by little as it seemed plumes of smoke escaped now and again like a huge air bubble… He was slightly taken back, it was the first time he'd seen anything like it. Some bodies littered the floor, charred and pieces of flesh, some of them missing parts as he walked around them cautiously, his keen black eyes trying to spot anything valuable on them.

A plume of smoke made him jump as it sounded like steam from a kettle amplified ten times to see Xena poking her nose to a lump as he looked down and calculated a path towards his companion, dodging and tip toeing the bodies, picking up some jewellery and precious stones from the people as he passed.

"What have you found…" His words died in his throat as Xena whined, sitting now and looking at him expectantly. "Holy White Chakra…" He sighed, getting onto his haunches carefully as his eyes trailed up and down the body, she was stunningly beautiful. Blonde hair flared out around her head like a halo as the sun caught it, glinting precious gold and he noticed by her Fauld and heavy leather corset that she was some sort of fighter/warrior but it showed her figure perfectly, luscious curves and strength beneath it had him drooling before Xena growled at him and he sighed.

"Yeah I guess she looks a little uncomfortable…" He said to the wolf. Lying on her back with her knees bent to the side and arms sprawled everywhere, he reached out carefully towards her neck to feel for a pulse and he was kind of hoping she was dead, her armour would be worth a lot of money that would keep him afloat for a while. He wasn't quick enough to pull his hand away before his wrist was seized and he fell back onto his butt as glowing red defensive eyes glared at him dangerously.

"Whoa… I'm not going to hurt you." He said with slight panic, panting slightly but trying to calm her down first which seemed to work as the grip on his wrist loosened and her eyes fluttered a few times before they closed and her body relaxed again and he instantly rubbed his wrist.

"Great that's going to leave a mark… Now what have I gotten myself into? She's definitely not a damsel in distress and I'm definitely not a knight in shining armour…" He sighed as Xena seemed to scoff and he would swear she would roll her eyes at him if she could.

"But you're right, she's hurt and as a man trying to change his ways, helping her would be a good step forwards. She might be out for a while so I'm going to leave her with you and I'm going to come back here to see if there's anything worth something here." He said as he gently hooked his arms under her neck and knees and stood up slowly and saw a small forest not too far away as he began to walk there, watching her blissfully sleeping face which he found quite charming as he smiled truly for the first time in ages.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sonea felt warm as she woke up. In one deep breath she gauged her surroundings: Burning wood, grass, water, blood… Wet dog? She sat up with wide eyes and instantly regretted it as she shut her eyes and grabbed her head with a groan.

"Careful, you're still injured." A voice came from next to her as she rolled away and onto her haunches to stand defensively even through the pain as she opened her fuzzy eyes, she could be in danger. Her vision swam but cleared little by little, she was in a forest, luscious green covering everything as a small fire was burning between her and another person… Male, 1.8, about fifteen centimetres taller than her, silver hair? Black eyes and wow… Sonea went woozy before arms caught her.

He could see she came too but suddenly her beautiful blue steel eyes, like blades reflecting the lightning went fuzzy and she swayed, he was up in a shot and steadying her.

"Hey, careful, you're still recovering." He said with a little bit worry but her head just turned in towards his chest with an exhausted sigh.

"I don't trust you." She breathed and he laughed slightly, making her smile as she felt his chest fluttering with the laugh.

"You're going to have to right now." He said with amusement as he shifted his hold slightly to pick her up again and took her back over to the blanket and his shirt being used as a pillow. Sonea stared up at him, not minding feeling helpless when she felt so sore but his face was stunningly handsome, angular jaw, straight and strong nose, delicately arched silver eyebrows with silver eyelashes framing his black and dark eyes, she was surprised at how his hair stood up like that even if it was so short. He knelt onto one knee and Sonea watched the muscles in his arms, chest and stomach working with strength to place her as gently onto the blanket again as possible before he sat back and crossed his legs in front of him.

"What is my rescuers name?" Sonea asked and he smirked, it made her stomach go into a fluttering fit.

"It's polite to introduce yourself first you know." He said and Sonea smiled slightly.

"It's Sonea… Sonea Storm Shadow." She said and he nodded.

"I'm Hatake Ryuuzetsu, but you can call me Ryuu… The wolf over there is my companion, Xena. It's interesting, you don't hear about many English names these days." He mentioned and Sonea blinked and looked away.

"My original name was Japanese but I started a new life." She said and Ryuu's face fell slightly.

"And the meaning of your name now?" He asked gently, trying to get her to look at him again.

"Sonea is something my Kaa-san use to call me… Storm because of my abilities and Shadow because I kind of am like a shadow, one of my old mentors gave it to me before he left." She said and Ryuu nodded.

"It is a beautiful name." He said and she nodded.

"Thank you… Where is my stuff?" She asked and he leaned out of the way and pointed over his shoulder, over the fire and where his wolf was lying. She was guarding it with sharp eyes, unyielding yet it made Sonea relax slightly back onto the soft grass under the blanket before her eyes narrowed up at him."You didn't look at anything did you? Because if you did, I'm going to have to kill you." Sonea sighed at the end and Ryuu went slightly pale and swallowed, muscles tensing. He took a deep breath and relaxed, knuckles returning from the grass they had tensed into and leaned over her slightly as she tried not to blush or burst into a fit of giggles as his eyes trained on hers, dark and serious… The giggles quickly disappeared.

"I know better than to mess with a shinobi's stuff. I've had my fair share of experiences. All I did was remove it from you… carefully and put it in a pile over there with Xena watching it. To have to go through that amount of trouble to survive an explosion like that, I'm sure that information is worth more than my life. So your secret is safe with me." He closed his eyes and smiled at her as she stared at him, dumbstruck.

"Huh… Well then, can I at least have my corset and sash back, I usually don't go around in front of guys half dressed." Sonea teased and his cheeks went an alluring shade of pink as she smiled and narrowed her eyes endearingly.

'Cute…'

"Maybe you shouldn't wear anything restricting until you've healed a little more." He said but Sonea shrugged.

"I heal fast. A little bit of pressure will keep my ribs in place if I've done damage in that general area." Sonea said as he looked slightly cautious but nodded anyway, getting up to retrieve them for her and put them on her lap.

"I'm going to find some fish to eat, I hope you don't mind it. So I'll leave you here with Xena to get dressed and don't worry… She's a girl." Ryuu winked at Sonea as her cheeks went aflame and he walked off with satisfaction and a quiet chuckle and Sonea glared after him with a pout.

Sonea sighed a breath she felt for the first time since she woke up and coughed slightly, stopping very quickly due to pain as she quickly put her corset on and pulled tightly, wincing with a slight whimper of pain but it made coughing easier as she finished it, her lungs felt sticky and dirty from the flames obviously and she probably hurt something by the shockwave from the explosion and landing awkwardly. One look at herself told her she probably didn't look too pretty when he must have found her, there were still pretty bad cuts, lacerations, burns and bruises visible but they were clean… If they were minor wounds, they would have been pink lines by then, she realised how lucky she was to be alive and breathed a sigh of relief.

Sonea stood up carefully, noting the twang in her ankle, walking/ hobbling over to the wolf carefully as they watched each other before the wolf got up and left her stuff and she sat down, the wolf must have understood she was no threat at the moment. Both of her scrolls were still there as she breathed another sigh of relief before anger came over then slight panic… Her Sensei wasn't stupid, he'll probably be able to sense the scroll or one of the books or something creepy like he's always able to decipher and Sonea swallowed and clenched her jaw.

"Just great." She growled before she whipped around to see Ryuu coming back with five fish in his hand and a katana resting on his shoulder.

"I hope you're hungry, I hit the Jackpot… Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, setting the fish and blade down by the fire and watched carefully. Sonea's back relaxed as she dropped her defences and sighed, rubbing at her face as the scrolls sat in her lap.

"Nothing. Sorry, I guess I'm just on guard after what's happened over the last day." Sonea said, turning around to face the fire and Ryuu sat down next to her. She silently took a fish and a kunai and began to de-scale and gut the fish as Ryuu copied and used the katana to continue on too, the crackle of the fire filling the silence.

"No, I should be apologising, I've been around my fair share of shinobi, especially when they've just been through a tough experience… First kill?" He asked and Sonea sighed shakily.

"I didn't mean to kill them like that… I'm supposed to figure things out peacefully but I ended up killing them all and nearly myself, I…" Sonea stopped everything, shutting her lips tightly, she wanted to trust him, she felt like she could trust him but this was real life, not every Knight in shining armour is what they appear to be… The devil comes dressed as your greatest desire.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that and make such a choice… Don't people like you travel in groups, or at least pairs? Did you take that underground lair down all by yourself?" Ryuu asked, excitement rising in his voice as Sonea relaxed again and continued with the fish.

"I normally travel with others but we had too many things to do at the same time so we split up… And yes, I did take out that 'underground' lair as you put it." Sonea smirked, peaking out of the corner of her eyes to see his dark eyes sparkling like a puppies and she laughed silently and flinched slightly. The last fish was put upon the fire as they watched it quietly and Sonea's mind turned to the books she had hiding in her scroll, throwing the guts with Ryuu at Xena who ate happily and sat down next to her.

"What is occupying that pretty little head of yours?" Ryuu asked, bumping her should slightly as she blushed and accepted some cooked fish from him.

"Say you had something to hide but hiding it on you would be too obvious… What would you do?" Sonea asked and he hummed.

"Leave it until I could collect it at another time?"

"It's too valuable." Sonea said and he turned to face her with excitement again, making her smile as how much like a kid he was meeting his hero for the first time.

"This has something to do with your mission you just did?" He asked and Sonea sighed and smiled, waving her finished skewer stick around in thought.

"Assignment and I guess it's a yes. It has to do with this…" She said, taking the scroll from her sash and throwing it up a little in her hand. "Sensei will know something is up if I physically have this on me."

"Then make it a part of you… Use those ninja skills of yours." Ryuu said like it was obvious and Sonea put her forehead onto her palm.

"Do I look like a ninja? I'm not exactly invisible and wearing all black with a mask." Sonea deadpanned and Ryuu pouted.

"You're halfway there." He pouted, pulling the strap to her leotard and letting it go with a snap as she tensed and closed an eye from the pain.

"Fine but it's not like I can make it disappear into… my… skin…" Sonea slowed down as an imaginary light bulb went on over her head and Ryuu grinned with vicious victory.

"See, I had a trail of thought going there." He said and Sonea smiled.

"You're a partial genius Ryuuzetsu." She said and Ryuu grinned before he lost it and looked offended.

"Hey, I'm offended! I come from a clan of geniuses I'll have you know." He said but Sonea just laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Aw poor boy." She pouted before she giggled, bring out another scroll and picking up a piece of charcoal from the fire and began to draw as Ryuu watched intently. "I want you to practise drawing this and perfect it, then you'll be helping me to draw it onto my skin where I'll hide the information I've collected." Sonea said but she watched him tilt his head in confusion, and his face was the perfect picture of fear, excited and confusion just to top it all off. "What's that look for?"

"I just don't think I could help you there. If you haven't noticed, I'm not a like you. I can't do it." He said, looking with disappointment and fear into her eyes and Sonea sighed, standing up and offered her hands as he let her pull him up and straight into her embrace. He was tense and shocked for a second before the warmth and surprising trust filtered through to his skin and he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

"I believe you can do this… You're a Hatake, the legendary white chakra users, a gift from Otsutsuki Hamura-sama. I need your help." Sonea said and they pulled back and Ryuu had an intense look in his eyes that made Sonea blush and look away, letting her hair cover her embarrassment.

"Sonea…" Ryuu called, a faint caress to her chin had her looking back at him and swallowing hard, he was beautiful to her and Ryuu thought the same thing as they stared for a while, confidence returning to Ryuu's eyes as she put her hand against his delicate and strong jaw with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, all you have to do is copy that drawing and all you have to do is draw it on my skin. Nothing you couldn't handle. Okay?" She asked, her thumb brushing against his strangely soft skin and he nodded. "I need quiet for a while, I'm going to speed up my recovery slightly, there's not much daylight left and I'll have to meet with my team soon."

"Stay with me." Ryuu whispered, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles as her heart almost leapt painfully out of her chest and she tried to pull away but there was an arm around her waist, keeping her close.

"What?" She whispered with surprised, feeling a little flustered as her hand was brought to his chest and he rested his hand over hers… It was so fast and she found herself lulled by it and… flattered…

"Your strength, beauty and sense of duty flatters me… This seems really corny but from the moment I saw you, I felt like Fate had brought us together and I know I'm not much but I want to try and be everything you see in me… with you by my side Sonea Storm Shadow." Ryuu said as he stunned her into shocked silence and he looked away, his cheeks flaming up as his eyes narrowed slightly. "Too much too soon?" He asked carefully, it was almost like she could hear his heart breaking through his voice as his heart had also calmed down under her hand.

"We just met..." Sonea managed to squeak out as Ryuu's eyes dropped guiltily. "Yet I can't help but feel the same way. You're mature yet playful, strong and caring, proof is having Xena by your side and saving me when you didn't know what happened… I wouldn't call it love yet but I'm very flattered and infatuated by you… I have my duty I cannot abandon." Sonea said softly, his eyes having lifted as they filled with tears and his heart beat under her hand… it felt broken as tears came to Sonea's eyes and she bit her lip.

"Another life perhaps." He whispered out, his voice rough and broken and Sonea shut her eyes, trying to keep a sob down. "Come here." Ryuu said gently, his arm around her waist tugging her closer as his other hand went to her cheek and pulled her closer, brushing his lips gently against hers and on the released breath and sob, he pressed them gently together almost desperately.

"For a ninja, you're a pretty soft hearted person. I know that I've just met you, fallen for you and been rejected by you and all but I just feel peaceful right now." Ryuu whispered against her lips as she sobbed and shook quietly, pliable in his arms. "Your duty must be really important if it's tearing you apart right now…" He said as her eyes opened and continued to water, like mirrored water glass as she stared into his dark molten pools of onyx, his face also slightly red as he wasn't ashamed to be shedding tears right then either.

"I'm so sorry Ryuu…"

"Sh…" He said softly, softly kissing her quivering lips again. "You need to heal before you try to go on a long distance journey, I'll practise the seal you've given me until it's perfect, for you." He said and Sonea cried out a whimper through gritted teeth, having to look away as she rested her forehead against his collarbone. Ryuu tried not to cry either as he just held her and stroked through her soft hair, light and strong like she was.

They were both as confused as each other… They just met yet it was hurting so much just thinking about going their separate ways even as they felt the same for each other, Sonea's sense of duty was what made him see her first when she said about killing him if he peaked at her scrolls and Ryuu's chest shuddered slightly with a small laugh.

"What's funny?" Sonea asked, sniffing a little.

"Just thinking how you wanted to kill me just under three hours ago." He said and it got a desired response, she had a beautiful laugh.


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbyes and Old Frenemies

**A/N: Okay, the second chapter for today. The plot is slowly thickening...**

* * *

**Chapter four: Goodbyes and old frenemies**

Ryuu watched Sonea sitting across the fire and meditating, he didn't question when her hair had turned black and her eyes turned red like he had seen earlier, it just made her even more heartbreakingly beautiful. Her hands delicately went through a few some hand seals as her eyebrows furrowed lightly.

"Want to see something cool?" She suddenly asked and Ryuu nodded before wanting to face palm himself.

"Yes." He said and her hands formed a few delicate hand seals again: Tiger, ox, serpent and finally demon as her hair lifted slightly.

"Blood arts: Rapid blood haematopoiesis jutsu." Sonea said calmly as her cuts and wounds began to hiss and got smaller until little, barely visible pink scars were left and Ryuu shivered as red eyes opened and landed on him. "Blood arts: DNA Sequencer."

"What does that do?" Ryuu asked in awe as she smirked slightly.

"The rapid blood Haematopoiesis produced more blood cells to heal and close the wounds quickly and keep it sterile, forcing my body to recover quickly and the last one is to create more proteins needed to heal fracture and any internal damage left. I'm going to sleep now, those two jutsus take up a lot of chakra and strain, will you be okay?" Sonea asked, lying down on her 'bed', her eyes turning back to blue and her hair turning golden blonde again.

"Rest." He nodded and she nodded, closing her eyes as he turned back to the seal and began to draw. He focused on drawing the main parts before correcting them and adding all of the smaller detail in and did it over and over again, he found it strangely calming and the more he did it, it was like he understood it more… Seal work was a beautiful craft…

Sonea's eyes cracked open at a voice, whispering a chant and she smiled, opening her eyes as she watched Ryuu's arms swing around like he was stirring a cauldron. He stopped in his tracks and looked up at her from under silver lashes as a blush slowly dyed his cheeks and he gave her a little embarrassed half smile.

"'Oh yeah, I'm the man'?" Sonea quoted and Ryuu just blushed and pouted.

"Oh come on, tell me you don't do the same thing when you accomplish something in one hour" He said with a pout.

"Actually I don't." Sonea said, sitting up smoothly as she was feeling one hundred percent better and Ryuu was watching her with an almost puppy look. "I'm not a man now am I?" She winked at him and she could see Ryuu couldn't decide whether to laugh or slap his forehead so he just settled for a smile… oh that dazzling pure smile and a shake of his head. "But how is it going?"

"Seal work is beautifully intricate in its language and tricks." Ryuu said as he scooted over and Sonea sat next to him, her eyes trained upon the piece of paper as she picked it up and looked at it closer… It was perfect, better than the one he was copying off of, she'd only seen this type of perfect work from her Sensei.

"It's perfect…" Sonea breathed and they smiled at each other before Sonea looked up with a slight scowl… Three hours until rendezvous and she needed an hour to travel, there was little light left from the sun and fire. "Thank you Ryuu, you have helped me greatly. Now I just need you to draw this onto my skin and I'll take care of the rest." Sonea said, loosening her corset as Ryuu politely looked away and she slipped her left arm out of the leotard and brought out some ink to draw the seal before gripping Ryuu's chin and turning him back with an encouraging smile, placing the paint brush into his hand and nodding as he returned it.

"Above your heart?" He asked and she nodded.

"A special place for a special seal drawn by you." Sonea said and he blushed, bending towards her and kissed her chest before he began to draw intently as Sonea watched the concentration washing over his face, the way he'd fix his hand placement a few times before the ink came near her skin… He was the one, her other half but she couldn't stay with him, perhaps once her duty was done, maybe he'd wait for her but she'd never put that burden of a promise on him, she'd be happy if he had a normal family and not her messed up ways and clan's ways she was bound to.

"I think it's done." Ryuu said, his eyes scanning for any mistake or something he missed and Sonea nodded, picking up her scroll and nearly forgot the little red journal before something fell out of it onto Ryuu's lap. They both stared at it as he picked it up and studied it as Sonea placed the book and scroll into the seal and watched it disappear. "Was that supposed to happen?" He asked and Sonea shrugged.

" I'll figure it out later, weird things always happen to me… What fell out?" She asked as he held it up by its chain and Sonea put her hand behind the pendant to stop it from swinging and took a better look. It was stunning and very manly. It looked like two wolves chasing each other around a pentagram, made out of white silver with one of the wolves in dull silver and the pentagram made out of the two silvers swirling around the shape. Sonea plucked it gently from his fingers before leaning forward, their breaths mingling as she clasped it around his neck and rested her hands on the nape of his neck, staying close.

"Consider it a thank you and parting gift… I must leave soon Hatake Ryuuzetsu." Sonea breathed, feeling her heart beating painfully and flutter, almost like a twitch, nothing like the earlier pleasant flutters.

"I wish you didn't have to." He said, his hands rubbing her arms as she could see his black eyes were darker with pain.

"Me too but like you said… Perhaps another life." Sonea said and he choked brokenly, looking down as Sonea brushed their lips together, kneeling up on her knees as his hands grabbed her hip, surprisingly strong, as he easily lifted her to straddle his hips.

"I'll never forget you Sonea Storm Shadow, the one who made me fall in love in a day. I will forever treasure this necklace and pass it on so we may meet again one day." He said, a slight smile against her cheek as he kissed it.

"My traits are easy to find." Sonea said as she nuzzled his jaw, just under his ear.

"They are rather unique and special." He said, kissing her neck as she arched slightly with a gasp, her eyes widening with pleasurable surprise.

"I must leave." She said trying poorly to push him away.

"You have all of the time in the world." Ryuu commanded as he knelt up, Sonea's legs tightening around him with surprise as her back was laid against the grass and they engaged into their first fiery kiss and one of their last.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sonea was breathing heavily as she raced through the night, her eyes shining red as she ran like a shadow through the trees, she was late, royally late as her feet barely touched the next branch she launched off of. If she went fast enough, her tears dried before they could even consider becoming a tear.

"Who's there?" She stopped suddenly, her voice almost coming out as fearful as she held a kunai up.

"You are late, we were coming to find you." Mika said, rushing into a tight embrace as Sonea blinked.

"Accomplished?" Natsume asked, coming out from around a tree, not looking impressed with his arms crossed and Sonea quickly wiped at her eye.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" She asked and Natsume looked her up and down slowly.

"What took you so long then? Mika and I have been sitting here since sunrise for you."

"You gave us twenty-four hours and I spent most of them recovering you asshole!" Sonea yelled at him as Mika's jaw hung open and Natsume's eyes were wider than usual with his eyebrows raised. "Let's just go home." Sonea sighed with teary eyed defeat as she took the lead with Natsume and Mika following at a reasonable distance and completely silent, it allowed Sonea the privacy of crying silently the rest of the way back to the estate.

Mika opened the door and stepped in as they all almost collided into each other to see their Sensei hovering just in the doorway, looking each one over and he raised an eyebrowless eyebrow at Sonea who quickly dropped her demon mode and looked away. Mika first hastily took out her scroll, bowed and left as Natsume did too with one last look at Sonea before he disappeared out of the back of the house and Sonea crossed her arms comfortingly and looked away.

"Sonea…" Hagoromo sighed but her eyes shifted downwards, taking out the red scroll as she bowed and held it out, his hands taking it lightly and delicately.

"Hai, Sensei. All Information from the Fifth floor has been sealed into this scroll from the Ninshu Archives and all remaining information has been destroyed."

"Thank you, Sonea Storm Shadow, you may return to your quarters and recover. I can see you had difficulty with that archive by how low and erratic your chakra is. Do not use your demonic powers until you've recovered and regained control. I will call for you and your siblings tomorrow."

"Thank you Sensei. And I kind of yelled at Natsume for an invalid reason earlier, could you talk to him for me?"

"Sure." He gave a reassuring smile "Go and rest now." Sonea bowed again and dodged past Hagoromo carefully as he turned and watched after her with worry. He hadn't seen so much confusion in her eyes since she was younger and her powers running away from her. Her heart was shifted and in turmoil, it was best he didn't pry at the moment until she allowed him and her fellow students back into her heart again and so Hagoromo stored the scroll safely up his sleeve and proceeded to bed, he had a lot to do the next day.

XXXXXXXXXX

The house was still silent, four am in the morning as Hagoromo walked the floor boards silently, his hands resting up the opposite as his shakujo (A Buddhist ringed staff) hovered just behind him as he walked towards the inner courtyard to head to his office. He sensed something and hesitated at the door slightly before opening it slowly and peaked outside towards the almost life size Zen garden he tended to sometimes when there was something on his mind.

Sonea held a long staff between her hands as her one leg was raised and her pointed foot made a figure eight before she put her weight onto it and shifted her weight equally, the staff rising above her head, making its own figure eight up and down before doing it again and turning with it, the sound of the stones moving with the ball of her foot and stopped, smacking the ground with the tip of the staff, flipping it out of her hand and over her head to catch it again after an over head aerial flip and dug the tip of it into the ground as she used it to cartwheel over once again.

Hagoromo had Sonea study dance rather than physical workouts, she gave up too easily on boring routines sit ups and push ups, this gave her an all over work out and she never lost interest and increased many of her skills at the same time. Sonea was special in more ways than one and sometimes old ways need to be bent and broken to benefit from what someone has to give. She was like an ancient warrior, beautiful and deadly, assassin like and true to her art, dance and singing was her escape and reminiscent of her past she can no longer run from and had to face, they both knew they had mistakes in their lives be it for themselves or each other.

It wasn't rare for her to train in her demon mode, the senjutsu chakra calms her down greatly and responsibility over such power had taught her so much he could only wish to teach her.

"Sensei…" She called slowly, standing into a vertical split and the staff balanced on the arch of her foot as she held it, her core muscles holding steady as she was confident and surprisingly comfortable in the pose before her eyes removed themselves from the staff and landed wise and sharply on his own. He remembered when she used to shake so badly from overuse and weakness, Sonea was becoming her own powerful self like he always believed. "Is there something you need?" She asked.

"I asked you not to overdo it… You only disobey me when there is something on your mind." He said and watched Sonea realise his words, the staff hopping from her leg as she stood normally and caught the staff in one hand and twirled it around in her fingers, crossing it in front and behind before she put the tip on the ground, up vertically and bowed.

"My last assignment sir… I needed to think clearly." She said, her hair turning from black to gold in a blink of the eye as she dropped demon mode and turned to normal.

"Much to your utter disbelief Sonea, I know a lot more about your last assignment than you think." Hagoromo said but Sonea hadn't recovered from the bow, her knuckles just grew white around the staff. "You are emotionally tougher than your senpais, you can handle killing someone as you've been surrounded by death since your beginning and yet you have a delicate soul but that is what makes you real… You feel remorse over everything you do, their deaths weren't for nothing, never lose that Sonea, it's what makes you human." Hagoromo said as Sonea was still bowed but he could see her shaking and her knuckles stark white around the staff. "**Every decision **you made in that assignment was right Sonea, so prove it wasn't wrong but remember…Information can be a very dangerous and life altering thing, even a small piece of it, that can cause more trouble than knowing the whole story." Hagoromo said before he walked off, leaving Sonea to think.

Under the veil of her hair, her face was contorted into pain as she sobbed silently. It was almost as if he watched her entire mission, he probably knew about the books she took and probably Ryuuzetsu too.

'Did you make heart retching decisions too?' Sonea thought bitterly as she took a deep breath and stood up straight, wiping at her eyes and taking calming deep breaths to regain composure before everyone else woke up… She couldn't deal with mothering and questions right then, not when the pain was still new. She went back home and showered, changing into clean clothes and her usual uniform for the day, stopping in the mirror as the seal over her heart showed up.

She sat on her bed and unsealed the book only, the seal disappearing again as she held the journal like it was a baby, turning it over and examining it before opening the cover. '_The Circle's Dance of Death'_ was its title and Sonea scowled, thinking it was just a little story book and opened it. There was a usual table of contents, making it seem more like a text book now by the layout as she continued to page to the first chapter. Written in Kanji, Sonea began to read it's 'introduction'.

Sonea's eyes stopped, glued to the page. It was like any other hand book in the beginning, explaining the clique's of fighting before it swapped. Dancing… This book was about fighting like it was a dance, the title should have given it away but who would have thought? Was this why her Sensei made her learn dance instead, a suggestion from this book? She continued to read slowly, sucking up the information like a sponge, taijutsu was like dancing, she knew that much but to turn a dance into a trance like genjutsu? And to turn even Ninshu into a dance? She never even thought of fighting as a dance before yet she'd seen sparring so many times before…

Asura and Indra dance when they fight, she could see it in her head now, the anticipation of the next move and a reaction until someone forgot the choreography and messes up before they pick themselves up and start again. Sonea made a little disappointed noise as she flipped through the pages and saw the rest of it was in some sort of code, one she would need time to try and even decipher but it was nearly seven and she would need to be at the kitchen for breakfast, the most important meal of the day, the last little titbit it gave was it said _'Book two of three'_. The book was sealed away into the disappearing seal once again as she checked herself in the mirror one last time, looking ready for the day.

'Well, as ready as I could be.' She thought with a sigh, pulling her red kimono top down and adjusting the black sash. The kitchen was noisy like usual as Sonea sat quietly, watching the bustle of people, people watching was a pass time she rather enjoyed, especially Mika's failed flirting with Asura… It was surprisingly lonely without Indra there too, there would always be a slight argument between the brothers before the headed out to fight or to do something for the day.

She followed Natsume and Mika to their Sensei's study, knocked and entered when called, sitting in a row from oldest to youngest unconsciously. Hagoromo took his time looking at each of his students, especially Sonea who seemed calmer from the way he found her that morning, she was slowly coming back to normal and it made him smile and nod, noting the beginning of their briefing.

"Natsume…" He said and Natsume bowed deeply.

"Hai Sensei. I took the archive containing your genjutsu and fuuinjutsu. Clans were already ascending upon it by Sonea's senses but I avoided it, got in and out without being caught in the feud and a saved what you wanted and more before destroying the place like instructed, nothing was left as the clans arrived. I returned to the rendezvous with a little over ten hours to wait before the allocated time. That is all Sensei." Natsume finished and Hagoromo nodded.

"Excellent, you are dismissed for training." Hagoromo said as Natsume bowed again and disappeared in the blink of an eye. "Mika-chan…"

"Hai Sensei." Mika said, bowing as well. "My archive to infiltrate was the taijutsu archive. Placing a genjutsu on the land, the clans soon went their own ways. Infiltration was as planned and everything was saved that was ordered along with a few others. I returned to rendezvous point to find Natsume there with eight hours to deadline."

"Good girl. Dismissed to your training." Hagoromo smiled at the giggling girl who stood, bowed and walked out with a skip in her step before his disappointed gaze landed on Sonea who kept her eyes down. "Sonea…" He sighed.

"I failed…"

"Why?" he asked sternly as he saw inner turmoil within her steely blue eyes, snapped open to bear pain that specific day.

"The clans were already feuding. I distracted them and escaped into the archive and collected what I could before they broke in and began attacking. I killed most of them as the archive blew and collapsed and I spent the last few hours healing before I met up with Mika and Natsume on their way towards me." Sonea began explaining, her traitorous eyes unfortunately closed on Hagoromo and he knew not to pry too deeply… There was more to this than what she was saying.

"I saw the fading scars and by your chakra level, I know you had some pretty fatal wounds, if not for your bloodline, you probably would have died. What went wrong you troublesome blonde?" Sensei sighed

"I disobeyed orders and I got what was coming. I saved only what was on the fifth floor and ended up cornered on the ground floor. I had laid explosives with a small fire jutsu and ended up only just making it before the explosion, acquiring the stab and cut wounds as I escaped and then acquiring burn wounds that were healed by the time I woke up, twelve hours later. But I think Natsume knew that I had the highest chance of surviving since it was a well sought after archive with minimal exits in case things got bad… Which they did. I returned to the rendezvous point over the deadline and I deserve whatever you give me as punishment." She said, bowing, her forehead touching her hands folded upon the floor and Hagoromo watched on sadly.

"Very well then. Your punishment will be 200 push-ups, 200 stomach crunched, 10 kilometre run, 100 lunges and 100 squats per day for a week all the while attending your training programme. I gave you a whole day to complete them because I know your weakness when it comes to this type of training so try to spread it out throughout the day. You are dismissed until further notice Sonea." Hagoromo said and Sonea inwardly cringed at the disappointment so clear in his tone, it wasn't the end of the conversation as she kept her head bowed and she exited silently.

Halfway towards the paths in the forest, Mika and Natsume stepped out and Sonea stopped cautiously in her step, looking to each one carefully as they forwardly flanked her, no escape and she stood her ground, forcefully meeting their eyes and found nothing but worry and sadness… Sonea's anger bubbled slightly, she was tired of seeing sadness directed towards her, she didn't want to be weak, she made a promise to herself she'd never be weak again the day she got her tattoo as she clenched her fists to stay calm, it wasn't their fault.

"I didn't mean to snap last night Sonea. I was just bored and irritated because it was such a simple mission for Mika and I that we didn't think that you could be out there dying or something. I really am sorry." He said as Sonea's eyes widened and anger forgotten as Natsume smiled slightly and twitched his fingers for her to come closer as she tackled her 'brother' into a hug and he laughed silently, hugging her tight.

"We were worried about you Sonea." Mika added as Natsume rested his chin on Sonea's head and he hugged her into his side as they stood together, all forgiven. "So, how's your training for the week?"

"Well, the usual with an extra 200 push-ups, stomach crunches, 10 kilometres of running and 100 lunges and sit ups each. Nothing new." Sonea said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ooh…" They chorused, voice dripping with sympathy at the pain to come as Sonea just rolled her eyes and smiled, there was nothing she could do about it now but to face it head on and with determination, maybe Asura would help and motivate her.

* * *

'I think I'm dying. Can't be dead yet… Too much pain… Can't think straight.' Sonea thought in pain with a groan as she finally reached the top of her stairs to her apartment and flopped face down on her bed, blood, sweat, tears and all with one last groan as her muscles spasmed from being released after a day of torture and she'd have to do it all again the next day and groaned again with a defeated sob of foreboding.

"Knock, knock." Her sensei called as she picked up her head to look at him and he laughed slightly. "Rough day?" He asked as she glared at him with a pout. "You know, I gave you punishment because you asked for it, I wasn't going to but it seems you needed it to put your mind at ease for this assignment you feel that you almost failed." Hagoromo said as he walked in and sat down on her chair by her desk and she squirmed on the bed to sit up and face him.

"Does that mean I can heal myself?" She asked with hope in her blue eyes and Hagoromo gave her a dead stare and shook his head as she looked away with annoyance.

"I'm sure you remember clearly how terrible training had been that one time you tried to heal your stiff muscles away instead of facing the pain and pushing through it. It will do your body good to allow it to heal naturally, even though your recovery rates are always exponential but I believe just living through it builds character." Hagoromo smiled and Sonea couldn't help but smile slightly as well.

"Why have you come, Sensei?" Sonea asked after a short comforting silence as she carefully retied her blonde hair and Hagoromo took a deep breath.

"I have already spoken with everyone, especially Mika and Natsume... You know I do not have much time left upon this earth." He began as Sonea froze and her arms fell away from her hand as her hair sat in a loose and low pony.

"How long?" Sonea asked with a swallow, not actually wanting to hear the answer as Hagoromo sighed and looked down at his hands.

"You and your senpais shall be taking your task from my hands in a year's time." He said sombrely and Sonea took a deep breath as some tears came to her eyes and she looked away. "What was that?" He asked when he saw her mumble something to her chest, Sonea looked up and nearly started sobbing but held steady as the first tear fell.

"I said you still look young sir." She answered and Hagoromo laughed heartily.

"A gift from the Gods. You're taking this rather well, Mika cried herself to sleep and Natsume took it heartlessly but I knew his walls broke when I left." Hagoromo asked but Sonea looked at her bed and shrugged.

"I've been expecting this since you told us about our responsibilities... It's okay to be sad but I guess knowing early is easier than sudden death of a loved one." Sonea answered guiltily and Hagoromo tilted his head.

"You've hardened your heart."

"Being who I am, who we are, we have to, to protect what we protect as well as our hearts, I... will miss you Sensei." Sonea said, looking up from behind her lashes as Hagoromo smiled gently and stood up. He walked over and sat down next to her as he gathered her into his side and she hugged back tightly. "How will we do this when the time comes?" Sonea asked as Hagoromo held onto her and stroked through her hair carefully.

"I shall release the seal upon me that holds the beast within me. I shall use the rest of my chakra and time to hold the Jyuubi down and separate it into four parts..."

"Four?" Sonea asked, looking up into his eyes and he nodded seriously.

"The first part shall be its body. I will be banning it from the planet's surface and sealing it away to make it difficult to retrieve as I shall be using my rinnegan to seal it away. I shall then further split its chakra into two and then three pieces. The Yin shall stay together as one may be more prone to falling under its evil and the Yang shall be separated into two. You and Mika shall be receiving the yang sealed within you and Natsume shall be controlling the Yin since he is male and has a stronger will and body to contain the evil." Hagoromo explained and Sonea nodded.

"May I see... your seal?" Sonea asked as Hagoromo laughed slightly and stood as Sonea watched on intently as he untied his sash and turned his back to her, sliding his kimono off of his shoulders and down to his waist as Sonea stared on in awe. "You created this?" Sonea asked as she studied it and she huffed with amusement at herself. "I really shouldn't ask that question since you're the one who did my demon's mark seal on my back." She said, his seal took up his entire back, the top was one single circle with a swirl in it as there were three rows of three tomoe shapes running down the rest of his back before he slid his clothing back on.

"Satisfied?" He asked, tying his sash and Sonea pouted slightly in thought.

"I have one other question Sensei... In fact I may have a few since I only have a year left to ask you." She said and Hagoromo took his original seat by her desk and nodded.

"I shall try and answer all of them for you Sonea." He said and Sonea nodded, taking a breath and thinking about how to word her first question.

"I've read a lot about my clan through my life so far... Please can you explain its history to me, some books say we were demons and some say we were the sporn of the demon tree, Shinju before it turned into the Jyuubi. Where have our so called 'demonic' powers come from since chakra has only recently started exist?" Sonea asked as Hagoromo had a concentrated and hard look upon his wrinkled face.

"Your clan was no different to some others. Every clan had some sort of talent be it naturally strong and rotund or one clan I heard about who live in harmony with insects... Some clans have even claimed to have kekkei genkai and tota like you even before chakra, to control the elements, especially fire, water and wind, ones that are constantly around us. Your clan just heal extremely fast and are faster and stronger, blood contains so many proteins and substances the body needs, maybe that is why they took to drinking each other's blood so long ago and genes mutate over time... We may never know where specialties of our clans come from since it has been their ways for centuries. The Chi clan specifically took to chakra hard, their bodies weren't formed to handle chakra as well as balance it out with their dark abilities, some say that the last time Shinju bore fruit, people say it was the leader of the Chi clan who ate it, others say it was from being in contact with the Jyuubi and its chakra that it mutated them somehow to resist its chakra, we may never know. But a seal was created, the one you currently have on your back, it keeps the balance between chakra and your abilities and combines them like chakra is the combination between physical and spiritual energies. The name 'demons' only stuck to your clan because people saw what your clan did as demonic and wrong, your appearances and ways didn't help either but your people probably only did that to appease the public and proudly wear the names of demons... You are in no way a demon Sonea, never think that." Hagoromo finished and Sonea nodded before he got up.

"And my abilities?" Sonea asked quickly before he left, it wasn't often she could speak with him freely and her room was a safe place to her.

"Like I said, some clans had abilities even before chakra. To find a storm controller is rare, especially one who can use the elements separately. Your eyes are more of a primitive thing, a primal ability and instinct, in other words, your clan just had a stronger eye sight than any other one and kept their instincts instead of foregoing them as we advanced." He answered and opened her door.

"But what about blood and..." Her frantic voice froze in her throat as Hagoromo turned around with a slightly questioning look.

"And?" He asked gently and she looked away with a blush.

"Blood and love..." She answered shyly in a quiet voice and Hagoromo smiled.

"Found a worthy mate?" He asked and Sonea went redder but she looked up at him.

"I don't know..."

"Then you don't need to worry about it now Sonea... You will know when the time comes. Good night little one, try to have a warm bath before you go to sleep." Hagoromo said as he closed the door behind him and Sonea breathed out, a lot of questions taken off of her chest and feeling a little less sore, she got up and headed to the bathroom for the suggested bath and a warm bed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The kitchen was quiet at breakfast, Tsubaki and Mika both having red rings around their eyes and constantly having to wipe away tears, Natsume was quiet and had a constant scowl on his face, Sensei was nowhere to be seen or sensed so Sonea figured he must have been called away urgently. She picked up her plate and left with a sigh, not wanting to deal with the atmosphere and reminder from everyone.

"Not hungry?" Asura's voice caught her as she stopped and turned to look down one of the corridors.

"I couldn't stand it in there anymore." Sonea sighed, walking down the corridor towards Asura who was leaning against a door frame as she recognised as his room.

"You seem to be handling this pretty well." He commented, crossing his arms and Sonea sighed, looking back over her shoulder from where she just came from.

"Well... Someone has too. Besides, I should be asking you the same question Sensei." She said to him and he shrugged.

"It was bound to happen, besides, I have my own life to lead now. I am twenty-seven after all little one." He said with a slight smile and Sonea glared at him with a pout as he just chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Though, being the youngest, it must feel unfair to you..."

"My whole life has been unfair when it comes to loved ones, you get use to it after a while... Why did you grab my attention Asura-sensei?" Sonea asked finally as Asura's face became serious and she saw the muscles in his arms tense.

"Indra will be returning soon." Asura mentioned as Sonea's face lit up but Asura's stance shifted uneasily and she withdrew herself and concentrated. "I want to make sure if we do get into any fights, you'll stay out of it."

"But..."

"We nearly killed you last time and Indra only stopped because of that before he left... Otou-sama is having a hard time in deciding who will be the next to lead our clan." Asura added, changing the conversation.

"Is that why he's not here this morning?" Sonea asked and he nodded.

"Partially, he also got called away suddenly, said he had to go see an old friend at Mount Myoboku then Turtle Island. He should be back either tonight or tomorrow morning." Asura said and Sonea nodded before her head whipped around with a gasp and Asura frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I smell Mika's blood." She said, turning back to Asura as he looked directly into her red eyes and saw her swallow... He knew she had a pretty good handle on her thirst.

"Natsume's with her right now. Let's grab the first aid kit and head out to see what happened." Asura said as he took the lead back to the kitchen where Sonea left her forgotten food and headed out towards the forest with the first aid kit.

Mika was sitting on a fallen tree trunk and clutching her left calf up to her chest with her face scrunched up slightly in pain as she hissed and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Asura-sensei?" Natsume said with surprise as he handed the first aid kit to Sonea who continued forwards and knelt down by her leg, opening the kit to attend to the wound.

"Sonea will take care of her wound, what happened here?" He asked, his voice stern like the sensei he was.

"Natsume set a trap for me as we were heading to the arena for some taijutsu sparring and led me right into it. I barely dodged this stupid log I'm sitting on." She said out with annoyed anger, blue gaze glaring holes into Natsume who had his arms crossed and looking away angrily as Asura sighed and closed his eyes.

"Well Sensei always told us to look ahead to the future and come up with more than one plan. At least it wasn't the giant fireball I was planning on." Natsume snitted and Mika glared at him angrily before Sonea patted on her ankle on purpose.

"It's sprained and a few little cuts but it should be fine in three days, just keep off it. Natsume, take her home." Sonea said with a sigh, standing up with the kit packed up again. Natsume was about to say something back to Sonea before he saw her 'not impressed' red eyes and Asura's stern look before he slung her arm over his shoulder and helped her to hobble back. Asura watched with fascination as Sonea's eyes slowly reversed, the red slowly almost seeping back into her pupils until they were completely blue again.

"I sometimes think I'm the oldest here." She sighed and Asura smiled slightly.

"The smell of blood effects you that badly huh?" He asked as Sonea looked up at him with surprise.

"My eyes bled red didn't they?" She asked, almost with shame and Asura put his hand on her shoulder and looked down into her eyes.

"Since you smelt Mika's blood... Don't be ashamed of it, it's not like it's something you can control but that is fine, you showed amazing control around them and blood, Otou-sama would be proud at how far you've come into yourself Sonea." Asura said and he was awarded with a grin of pride from her.

"Thanks Sensei!" She said and Asura chuckled.

"How is your punishment going?" He asked and she cringed.

"It's going... I did some of it when I woke up before my shower this morning..."

"Want some help again?" He asked and she nodded enthusiastically as he laughed. "Let's go then."

XXXXXXXXXX

"The forecast asked for partly cloudy skies, that looks more like a storm miss Sonea Storm Shadow." Hagoromo said as he walked out onto the roof of the three story apartment building where Sonea was sitting and staring at the sky. Sonea looked behind her with surprise as she bowed her head slightly in embarrassment.

"Sorry..." She said, looking back to the sky as a wind picked up and the storm began to roll and break up into little clouds, turning back to their fluffy white once again, the sun lighting up the trees and earth.

"Something is on your mind." He said, sitting next to her, resting his Shakujo across his lap and Sonea smiled down at her lap for a second.

"No shit."

"What is it?" He asked gently as she stared down at her hands in her lap.

"Mika and Natsume seem to have everything planned out, what they're going to be doing in nine months time but I'm just... lost." Sonea sighed, looking up at the sky again.

"Then just follow with where life takes you." He said.

"I can't just do that Sensei... It's not that simple. I can't be like other people..."

"Why not?" Hagoromo asked as a tense silence began to build.

"You know exactly why not Sensei." She said angrily as the wind brushed harshly past them, Sonea's eyes now red as black hair waved in the wind as she stood up, the dark clouds returning. "It's bad enough between Natsume and Mika and being who I am because of my genes... Next I'm going to have a stupid beast sealed inside of me which in case you forgotten, it's extremely dangerous."

"But you'll have Natsume and Mika there, experiencing the similar thing to you, you won't be alone Sonea. I never had a plan but I had goal to reach. You are already strong, having three elements under your wing, Yin release because of your demon sage mode as well as your newly acquired fire element."

"It's not complete." She growled and Hagoromo sighed as he stood up.

"Have you had any blood recently?" He asked, staring out at the forest as Sonea was taken back slightly.

"Blood?"

"You've been training hard over the last three months since I told you I planned to die. Blood is vital to you just as taking vitamins are to other people, have some and you'll feel your head clear and your anxiety will disappear." Hagoromo said before his head whipped around as did Sonea's. "Indra has arrived." He said and a bright grin appeared on Sonea's lips as she breathed out and jumped off of the roof, running full speed back towards the main house, Hagoromo followed behind.

"Indra-sensei!" Sonea yelled as he turned and caught her as Sonea clung to him and laughing as she heard him chuckle slightly as well before putting her down and ruffling her hair.

"How have you been?" He asked, putting his bag down and stood with his hands on his hips.

"I've been... better. It's good to see you Sensei, I've missed you." Sonea smiled and he smirked.

"And your training with fire?" He asked.

"Almost there, I've got a few more things to learn and I've stopped burning myself." Sonea explained excitedly and he gave her a nod and a slight smile before the door to the house opened, Asura stepped out with Mika attached and Natsume close behind.

"Brother." Asura acknowledged and Indra gave him a levelled stare.

"Hn... Sonea, bring my bag for me will you and I'll help you with finishing your fire training." He said, walking off with Sonea following happily after him. Asura's gaze on his brother turned cold yet heated at the same time as they glared at each other as Indra passed into the house past Asura, Mika and Natsume who just nodded to him.

"She still attaches herself to him even after what happened." Asura growled as Hagoromo appeared.

"Darkness clings to itself." Natsume said.

"That's unfair Natsume." Hagoromo scolded. "She is one of the few bonds Indra allows himself to have just like Sonea does and it is not poisonous to either of them."

"She turned into that form Sensei..." Mika said and Hagoromo inwardly sighed.

"I forced her into that state before Indra arrived, she just forgot about it. Asura, please restrain yourself from Indra, I would like these last few months to be about family, you too Natsume, Mika. Do not rattle up Sonea either, you know how sensitive she is about Indra. I shall be in my study." Hagoromo said with slight defeat as he headed to his office, seeing Indra training Sonea in the Zen garden as she blew a fireball and Hagoromo smiled slightly at the almost proud gleam in Indra's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5:The End of the Beginning

**A/N: So... I don't really have anything to say but here's the next chapter... How are you all doing?**

**Thank you to everyone who has decided to stalk the story :)**

**"Speech"**

**'Thought'**

**Bold is writing being read**

**"Bold" is bijuu speech**

* * *

**Chapter five: The End of the Beginning**

He tried to meditate but his mind wandered as his chakra focused and the Jyuubi began to awake within him slowly every day. His sons were being civil and his students were keeping busy, Asura, Mika and Natsume had stuck together while Sonea stayed almost glued to Indra as he taught her things he didn't get around to. She had mastered fire and already moved onto earth, following in powerful footsteps of her clan and parents.

His wife sat with him a lot as well as Asura, even Indra did once or twice but his most frequent visitor was Sonea. She'd come in and sit with him, telling him about her day and what she was learning from Indra... Hagoromo had a feeling this was a guilt trip with Indra paying attention to Sonea so suddenly, almost sticking to her. He saw them sitting under a tree once, Indra was quietly reading a book while Sonea was curled up next to him with her head on his lap, sleeping with a slight smile as he stroked through her hair. Indra even took her to the clan compound on her birthday, they only came back the next day with Sonea's eyes of admiration even more focused on him and Indra was smiling his usual smirk more often...

Hagoromo sighed as he broke himself out of his meditation. He was acting and thinking like the others, he said it himself that it wasn't a poisonous connection between them, just one of mutual understanding and general acceptance. Indra was pushing her harder and she needed a challenge, she was staying in her demon sage mode more often and longer periods, she was even sleeping like that now and it truly did make her and Indra seem like true siblings, especially when they were sparring. Mika was staying close to Sonea still which was good, they'd need each other within the next month... Time had flown by too quickly and he had suddenly aged quickly too.

"Is everything okay Sensei? You spiked your chakra?" Sonea knocked on his door as he sensed Asura with her as well.

"I'd like you to find Indra for me... I've made my decision Asura." Hagoromo said as he sensed Sonea move off and Asura slid his door open with a tentative look...

"Indra-sensei?" Sonea knocked on his door and he opened it as she noticed the bag on his back once again. "Sensei has made his decision so I guess this is goodbye for now?" Sonea asked and Indra nodded, ruffling her hair as his hand lingered in the dark locks, playing with a few strands.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again Shadow." He said and she nodded.

"Can I ask why you started calling me that?" Sonea asked as he looked at her with something in his eyes.

"You were like my little shadow but I am honoured you've used it to complete your identity... Keep the darkness alive, I'll be leaving straight after the meeting, you may stay in my room." Indra said, bending down slightly and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you around Shadow, don't be a stranger." He said, walking down the corridor with a wave over his shoulder and his other hand in his pocket as Sonea smiled after him. She entered his room and closed the door before climbing onto his bed and watched across the Zen garden as Indra knocked on the door and entered Hagoromo's study as the door was closed again.

Sonea rested her chin on her hands folded over each other and resting on the windowsill, just thinking about some general things. The house was empty and almost deathly quiet those days that passed by them, the house was clean and almost desolate, all assets having gone to the clan, Tsubaki, Asura and Indra. She had kept her mind on Indra who was willing to teach her again and push her like no one else was willing to. Her emotions sometimes took over and she inadvertently changes to her demon sage mode, Sensei would tell her to go and cool down, so would Asura and Mika and Natsume would act as if she was a wild animal... Indra told her to carry on because he never told her she could stop. She kept Asura and Indra apart which is what counted and they never even fought once... It was always Mika and Natsume she had to break up and it usually took her getting hurt or switching into her demon sage mode where they split apart.

Her Sensei looked old and frail... She hated it. Tsubaki would burst into tears at random times and that was when she was the slowest, being left to comfort her and carry her to bed, Sonea took it as training, she refused to let herself get emotionally hurt and to a point where she found everything unfair and just go downhill... Natsume was doing that all on his own. Sensei stayed in his study, it hurt Tsubaki to sleep next to him, she loved him so much, and so she was the one who made a bed in the study and moved everything out and into storage and sent to the clan compound... She never knew why he never stayed within his clan compound but he sounded quite close to it still and still highly praised, everyone bowed to Indra that day he took her there and got her a little radio/music device and the music distracted her most nights and she usually fell asleep peacefully... She didn't want to dream what was going to happen soon enough.

She had been studying he red journal when she couldn't sleep at night. He understood too little of what she could decipher to understand what it was trying to say but it spoke about more than one person at the same time... It could be why it was called 'The Circle'... She asked Indra about dance and taijutsu and he laughed at her. Sonea smiled at the memory, trying to block out the chakra buzzing in the air, it was Sensei's, Indra's as well as Asura's. Indra was a fighting genius, he explained that being flexible was a part of dance as well as fighting, incorporating all of it was the hard part as she figured out, he made her do pirouettes continuously while deflecting kunai coming at her from all directions... She eventually figured out that the kunai coming at her on her right in a clockwise spin would just slice right past and cause minimal damage while the ones on her left would drive into her flesh, he had told her to carry on figuring out ways to join dancing and fighting together, he always loved to watch her dance classes even if he didn't realise she knew he was watching her.

The door to the study slamming open made Sonea leave her thoughts for a second as she looked down to see a fuming Indra exit the office and stormed off, hoisting his bag on his shoulder before he was gone and Sonea smiled sadly. Asura walked out soon afterwards, almost in a daze of confusion and made his way to the house and Sonea knew she should go and join them. She stood on the stairs and watched Tsubaki cry tears of pride as Natsume was grinning and patted him on the back as they hi-fived and Mika kissed him on the cheek as he blushed slightly and she grinned at him. Asura suddenly looked up at her as she froze and his eyes became sad and sympathetic.

"I'm sorry Indra left like that." He said but Sonea's red eyes stayed on the banister as she shrugged.

"I guess I kind of subconsciously knew this was going to happen... We said our goodbyes before he came down to the study, I'm sure I'll see him again someday. Congratulations Asura, you'll make a wonderful leader." Sonea said with a small smiled as she dropped her demon mode and grinned at him as he grinned too.

"Kaa-san... Otou-sama said he'd like to speak to you one last time." Asura said sombrely as the water works instantly began as Tsubaki nodded and walked towards his study. "I must pack now, I'll return when Kaa-san is ready to go to the compound." Asura said s he broke away from Mika and started on the stairs before he stopped by Sonea, one hand on her shoulder as he watched Mika and Natsume head off.

"Sensei?"

"You've come far little one. Thank you for being Indra's friend as well as mine. I'm blessed to have ever met you and your senpais. Become a strong, proud and absolutely stunningly beautiful woman and don't let anything control you and stop you from ever trying to achieve your dreams and goals. Nothing can stop what you put your mind and power to... Make a lot of friends and keep them close, they're more valuable than you think and will keep you down your path. The clan is rooting for all three of you so know you have some support behind you even if it's never voiced. Sensei is proud of you, I'm proud of you, Kaa-san is proud of you, Natsume is proud of you, even if he'll never admit it and Mika is proud of you... Indra is proud of you so don't let him down but I know you won't. I hope I'll see you again someday Sonea Storm Shadow." Asura said as he turned her slightly and kissed her forehead and with one last smile, continued up stair as Sonea stared in shock after him before she smiled gently and tears came to her eyes as she closed them.

"Thank you Asura-sensei. Become a strong man and leader and show your father and brother that you were a good choice... I'll never forget any of you."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Come in." Hagoromo called at the light knock at his door. It slid open quietly as a blonde head poked itself in.

"I've brought you food and medicine Sensei." Sonea said as the door slid open further and she stepped in and up to his bed where she rested the tray on his lap and took the water, placing it on the steady floor next to his fuuton.

"Thank you Sonea. Have Asura and Tsubaki left?" He asked, taking a small bite of his porridge and she nodded, kneeling patiently next to is fuuton.

"An hour ago. It's already one in the morning, you should be resting already." Sonea said, pretending not to see how light his red hair had gotten, it was slowly turning white and his eyes were dulling and losing its bright rippling purple.

"We need to be up early, don't we?" He chuckled and she smiled slightly and watched as his hand shook, holding the spoon.

"I haven't finished packing." Sonea joked as he laughed heartily.

"You better finish tonight then." He said and she nodded, taking the tray from him as she handed him his pills as he threw them into his mouth and she quickly helped him drink some water down. "Thank you… Like you said, we need to rest with an early start, good night." He said as she helped him to lie down and made sure he was warm and tucked in.

"Good night Sensei, sleep well." Sonea said as she collected the tray and blew out the candle, heading to the kitchen to put it down. She didn't realize she was crying until she had to gasp, almost dropping the tray into the sink but saved it with a minimal clank as she hunched her shoulders and rested against her hands flat on the counter top just to breathe… She had the most awful feeling in her chest, it was almost like the feeling of wanting to vomit but without the horrible feeling of it actually bubbling up, in a way, this was worse. Sonea turned and ran from the house and from the training grounds, pushing herself and everything she had into her gasping run to try and run away from everything until she came to a dam and stopped, breathing heavily.

The stars glittered across its surface before she gave a cry of frustration and dived in, the icy water washing the world away. She turned to lie on her back under water and opened her eyes as everything waved calmly as she floated lifelessly and weightlessly in the water, slowly making her body rise to the surface. No amount of animal blood would calm this anxiety this time, it was a gut wrenching feeling, she knew something **was **going to go wrong that day but it was too late now. What was said is done, Sensei was dying and no matter what, the Jyuubi was being released when daylight came. The water rushed over her as she reached the surface and breathed in, watching the stars twinkle innocently as she sighed… She would keep quiet, Natsume and Mika were nervous enough and Sensei had all the faith in the world in them, they would pull through like every other time.

She righted herself in the water as she began to swim the crawl style all the way back to shore and dragged her drenched and cold body out as an icy shiver crawled through her. She breathed out as she wrapped her arms around her and drew in the energy she could feel as her senses shifted into her demon mode and she instantly warmed up, already burning any chill in her and any flu that thought could worm its way in and walked back to the house to dry off and finally crawl into bed after a hot shower and finished packing her bag.

XXXXXXXXXX

The morning had a chill to it as Sensei and students stood in the sun, packed and ready to leave, wearing their armor. Sonea forwent her leotard and wore her black tight hakama pants with her armored corset, Faulds and chainmail with the wide red sash around her waist, black gloves, leather shin guards and sandals. Mika wore a hooded t-shirt under a brown leather bodice, purple sash with hakama pants, Faulds and chainmail as Natsume wore an armor chest plate with a black t-shirt on and his dark blue sash, hakama pants and Faulds with chainmail. Hagoromo stood confidently with his Shakujo in his white Kimono with magatama around the collar.

"Everything must be destroyed. Step one." He called out as his students stood ready and nodded.

"Hai Sensei." The chorused as Sonea's blonde hair whipped slightly with a wind that built up with clouds approaching in the distance as Mika and Natsume formed hand seals in unison.

"Wind Style: Sickling Winds." The three of them called out as the wind suddenly powered up, throwing clothing and hair whapping everywhere as it burst out around them, tearing everything apart almost in slow motion and into small pieces as it pushed it away and left a barren land to see for a large distance.

"Brace yourselves behind me." Hagoromo said as he turned his back to the three of them and his chakra hummed among the area and a long chain of hand seals before "Fuuinjutsu, release!" A dark and heavy invisible weight suddenly appeared over all of them as they gritted their teeth and the ground under their feet rumbled with insane strength before seals ran across the ground at a rapid and incredibly far rate as their Sensei's shadow began to bulge and become almost like a hunch back creature as it rushed forwards towards the centre of the huge seal and it began to become 3D, emerging like a hill before one sole red eye opened, rippling red with nine tomoe. Ten skin coloured tails whipped up as the blackness reseeded from the creature before it roared, rows and rows of jagged sharp teeth, sending a shockwave almost blowing them over as the earth cracked and crumbled, almost loosing gravity as Mika screamed slightly, Natsume grunted and Sonea gasped, trying to use chakra to stay attached to the suddenly floating mass of land, the three students exchanging shocked and scared glances at each other. White chains appeared from the seal causing it to screech, the three students cringed and blocked their ears as Sonea watched Hagoromo forming the same hand seals over and over again as more chains erupted and wrapped the giant creature down, forcing it to the ground with a pathetic screech.

"Are you three all right?" Sensei shouted, keeping his focus on the beast and holding the tiger seal. The students looked at each other as Mika daintily jumped from land mass to land mass down by Hagoromo again as Natsume followed in a more manly way and Sonea skipped a few of them to land quite solidly onto the ground again in the middle of Natsume an Mika who seemed to be shaking in her sandals.

"We're fine, just a little shaken up." Natsume confirmed and Hagoromo nodded, his hair having turned completely white now.

"Stay put for now and watch." He commanded as they nodded. Hagoromo jumped up like a spring chicken, landing on the Jyuubi's head as it tried t struggle but the chains hissed and it screeched out. "Yin-Yang release: Soul separation jutsu." Hagoromo touched the Jyuubi with one hand and flicked it up and away as two stripes of coloured smoke was pulled from the rapidly decreasing in size creature as two were created out of the smoke, both imp shaped like the Jyuubi was, one being a blue chakra colour and the other was a deep purple, almost black and seemed almost like a tar like substance. Chains seized them as the blue one was forced into two smaller pieces and the three students breathed out shocked gasps of disbelief in what they just witnessed. The pull of massive chakra brought the students' gazes back to Hagoromo who formed another string of and seals as his rinnegan eyes glowed.

"Chibaku Tensei!" He yelled out as the ground under what seemed to be a giant boneless bag of skin was lifted as a centre as the ground once again broke up and the pieces already floating joined the giant planetoid, forming a massive planet as it rose up into the sky.

"I… never knew Sensei was this… strong…" Mika whispered out in awe before they caught the stumbled Hagoromo who had jumped down and left weak as he landed.

"I'm okay my children… That was the easy part… Are you ready?" He asked, panting as his three students watched on with worry, sadness and slight determination.

"We're as ready as we'll ever be." Natsume said as the two girls nodded and Hagoromo stepped back towards the three smaller but still huge beasts and waved his Shakujo and Natsume stepped forwards first. Mika held onto Sonea as they watched Natsume step up to Hagoromo who placed his hand on his shoulder and gestured to the dark creature with his Shakujo and Natsume nodded and faced the two girls. Hagoromo placed one hand onto Natsume's back and pointed his religious staff at the black tar like Jyuubi that suddenly turned liquid and used Hagoromo as a medium and disappeared into Natsume's back as he cried a groan through gritted teeth and dropped to his knees like gravity just went up hundreds of notches… The land went silent as Hagoromo watched with harsh eyes and Mika and Sonea were still frozen.

Natsume was frozen, not even breathing as he knelt on the ground, hands placed firmly on the ground with his head tilted down so they couldn't see his face. His body lurched forwards like he was gagging before he began to bulge unnaturally and he screamed out in death retching pain as Mika cried out and Sonea held tightly onto her with tears, gritting her teeth, hearing him cry out like that before an earth wall raised and there was a sound, like a bubble popping but amplified and wet as there was the sound of splattering and chains once again, the girls huddling together behind the wall and crying. Hagoromo stood with his eyes closed in pain as his knuckles went white around his staff… Natsume couldn't handle it and he had just sent him to his death, not a very pleasant way to die.

"Mika… We must carry on." Hagoromo called, the earth wall dropping as it showed the two terrified girls, clutching each other.

"No… I don't want to." Mika cried with horrified blue eyes as they took in the bloodied land… Natsume's blood.

"We have to Mika… Don't let Natsume's death be for nothing if we back out now, you're strong, we can do this. I believe in Sensei." Sonea said, her chest clutching tightly as tears flowed from her eyes and Mika grabbed her into a sudden and desperate hug that Sonea returned, both crying out for each other. They looked into each other's eyes and nodded as Mika hesitantly stepped up to Hagoromo who hugged her and tried to comfort her and tried something else, hand seals being performed at a rapid rate as Sonea stood like a rock, nobly kneed and all as her hands clasped together in front of her chest, crying and trying to keep her sobs silent as she watched.

The two girls kept eye contact the entire time until Hagoromo placed his hand onto Mika's back as her eyes shut with pain as she cried out, also collapsing to her hands and knees and doing exactly what Natsume did as Sonea clasped her hands over her mouth. Slowly after what seemed like forever, Mika stood slowly and looked up but her head continued back, eyes black and bleeding black tears as Sonea screamed out in fear and she could feel her heart breaking by the millisecond. Mika's limbs moved unnaturally and mechanically as her head was thrown back with an unnaturally silent scream, trying to keep control before Sonea's senses were cut off and she scratched against the earth room that had been placed around her and cried in defeat. Sonea sobbed… This was her bad feeling… Both of her 'family members' dead, her Sensei was dying and now she was going to die and she gave out a defeated sob as she collapsed to her knees and weakly banging against the wall until it disappeared.

"Sonea…" Hagoromo called out gently. She was on her knees as her arms hung at her sides in defeat, eyes red as blue glistened in pain and face red from the trauma and emotional pain. "I want to try something different with you. You're the last hope this world has but I can't seal the entire thing into you, your body won't take it, the Yin shall be sealed into you and I will make a plan afterwards. Please rise and come here, remove your corset and bare your seal to me." Hagoromo spoke gently. Sonea nodded in defeat, her eyes still numbly staring at nothing as one foot was on the ground then the other, rising from her knees and walking towards him, slowly removing her sash and undoing her corset completely and holding it to keep herself covered decently. "I'm going to use your tattoo as a manifestation for its power and place the seal round it, I will be sealing the same part into you as the other two as build up your chakra now and release it with the pain, it should strengthen the seal giving it a higher success rate." He said tiredly.

He watched as she nodded, hair slowly becoming black as chakra hummed inside and outside of her and her seal glowed as his old blood seals slowly leaked from the pentagram… The Yin-Yang symbol coming back in blood and ink in the centre of the points as he placed his hand over it and breathed deeply, forming one handed hand seals. Pain seared white hot across her skin as her concentration lost, letting her chakra loose anyway, her feeling in her body giving out and she didn't feel herself falling to the ground as her vision went white as well and fell face first to the ground as her vision came back, blurred but slowly cleared. She was on the floor and couldn't feel anything but her Sensei was still working, the two smaller blue beasts flowed into each other and into a swirling ball of white as it began to get whiter and whiter.

"Creation of All Things!"

The ball split into nine and shot out around them but Sonea's vision began to blur again as they closed against her will.

"This girl contains your other half and she will try to protect you to the best of her abilities. She is weak after the sealing and will be known as "Mother" to you all. But you must find your own paths. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Cho Mei, Gyuki and Kurama, you will always be together even if you are separated, and one day, you will all become one…"

It was the last thing she remembered before everything went blissfully extinct to her and her senses.

* * *

Dazed eyes fluttered open mechanically as the breathing pattern changed slowly, her body slowly waking up and recovering her last memories. Sonea wanted to roll off of her stomach onto her back but one twitch followed by a pang of pain made her stop and return to her original position and think slowly. She turned her head to look down at the fur she was sleeping on and turned her head to see the same fur resting over her legs and twitch…"

"Holy Fuzz balls!" Sonea called, out quickly turning over and sitting up in one motion as the bright orange tail slowly raised and thumped lightly on the floor, a few meters down. There was a warm breath on her back as she vaguely discovered her corset was tied on once again with her sash as she turned around slowly to face the warm breath, not really wanting to look up but she forced herself to. Sonea gasped as she came face to face with a puppy fox face, tilting its head as she stumbled back and fell onto the fur again… She was sleeping on its side.

**"Mom's awake,"** He called, **"And I think she's confused."**

"Damn right, I'm confused." Sonea said up to it angrily before she realised the fox was talking to someone and her shoulders tensed again. _'__Shu__kaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Cho Mei, Gyu__ki and Kurama.' _"There's nine of you aren't there?" Sonea asked the fox who watched her before he looked behind her and Sonea turned around slowly, facing eight other large beast like animals. A sandy raccoon, a flaming blue cat, some sort of grey turtle like creature, a flaming coloured monkey, a dolphin headed horse like creature, a giant slug, a green worm like creature and an ox headed octopus… Lastly was the giant fox she was sleeping on as she turned a full 360, looking at all of them with a sigh of disbelief.

"He created all of you out of the yang?" She asked with disbelief and the fox nodded. "Impossible…" She breathed, having to look at all of them again and noticing the number of tails that increased with each creature. "And Sensei? The old man?" She asked and straight away, the creatures looked remorseful and refused to look at her.

**"Father's dead, mom."** The fox said as they all started to cry. Sonea didn't blink at how the creatures swapped between English and Japanese but remorse took over as she began to recall events and her own tears began to fall.

**"He told us to wait until you woke up."** The raccoon said and she nodded, wiping away her tears and wanting to comfort the giant beasts but it would be imposs… Sonea's mind stopped as ten chains wrapped in black chakra reached forwards and caressed the creatures into comfort as they almost latched onto them, Sonea turned her head and was me with giant black wings protruding from her shoulder blades and nearly jumped tenfold when they ruffled and noticed the tails coming from her tailbone and took a deep breath, she could assess this later. The fox was crying still as the tail stroked his head but he nudged his head towards her as she stepped towards him and hugged the crown of his eyebrows as he pushed his head into her chest and she stumbled slightly but stayed standing as she stroked the soft orange fur.

"Sh, Sh, come on, it's okay, it's okay." Sonea said, trying to convince herself as well. "Did Sensei tell you anything at all apart from what I heard before I passed out?" Sonea asked the fox gently as he nuzzled against her and continued to sadly.

**"He said to give you this.**" The red furred monkey said as he came closer to her and gave her a large scroll, tall up to her waist as it sat on its side and Sonea took the scroll with one of the tails which reacted naturally and Sonea was slightly taken back but went with it, she could figure out the whole wings and tails thing later when she didn't have nine giant baby beasts to deal with. The monkey looked back at the slug making its way towards them as a smaller version of itself formed on the ground before it reseeded, leaving behind a body as Sonea placed a hand over her mouth as she gasped, she slung the scroll over her back and jumped down, kneeling next to Hagoromo's peaceful and cold body. His hair had turned white and he was so peaceful, almost like he was sleeping as she gently brushed her knuckles against his cold cheek gently with a slight sob, tears splashing on the brown land next to his head.

"I guess that's the mysterious power of the rinnegan for you." Sonea said, her tears drying up as she sat with her legs crossed and opened the massive scroll cross her lap to read in her head, in her Sensei's voice.

**Dearest Sonea**

**I am glad that this worked and that I had time to write you a goodbye note. You are now the container of the yin chakra of the Jyuubi, please look after it with your life as well as the Bijuu, all nine of them, you are now their mother like I told them and they can feel the comforting familiar energy now radiating out from you and accept it.**

**They will need to find their own paths in the world of humans and shinobi and you can't always protect them. You are now a jinchuuriki just like I was but the sealing has had some effects upon your body as I'm sure you may have already noticed, I shall explain what I can.**

**Your clan had been known to fight alongside my brother and I to keep the Jyuubi at bay until we finally defeated it, it is because of their amazing abilities that you have inherited that I knew you could handle this but I did not know why it has caused these 'mutations'. There was that legend that your clan was the first clan to eat the forbidden fruit that I told you about, it was said the Princess was gifted with wings of an angel and the tail of instinct to balance out the dark within her, your clan has had dormant abilities to form new limbs, just like you can form new blood but no one in the Chi clan had been able to do that for generations, perhaps centuries, I believe that this sealing has awakened these abilities within you.**

**Your absorption of natural chakra and the combined chakra to activate your demon mode allowed the chakra to accept you** **and allow the Yin chakra to manifest in your pentagram as one of your clan's two symbols. And by placing a seal over that, it was sealed, ten tails proves it and it will be power for you to control if you take it's chakra from it. Those tails, they may be a bit uncontrollable and need to be controlled as soon as possible.**

**I have placed a seal upon you that will guide you towards what fate intends and give you direction after you expressed your feelings of being 'lost'. It is a combination between my studies and studies upon your clan's rituals and powers and I call it 'The Fate Seal'. This seal depends on peoples' decisions and the balance of the world. The seal will begin to break and loosen when it is time to pass it onto another jinchuuriki but you will have time if you are not ready, it will also begin to break when it is eminent of the Jyuubi's return where you can either do something about it or let it be, I hope for the former decision but most of all, for that decision not to land on your life time. **

**A warning. You must protect the remaining bijuu once your seal begins to break as well as the Tsuki (Moon) that I have sent into orbit as a planetoid, your eyes, the Rinne Sharingan that you currently have is the same eye the Jyuubi had as well as one other person I have ever come across in my lifetime, it is a kekkei mora, a specific trait of the Jyuubi so take care of them and discover their amazing abilities responsibly... And yes, I have named the planetoid after you my dearest little girl, you deserve a lot more.**

**You must leave to the Land of Dragons, Turtle Island where I have old friends who will help you through your quest, they are as wise as I am and they will try their best to help you with all of their power and majestic might. I will miss you dearly and always watch over you with Natsume and Mika. I request you make a final resting place for the three of us and destroy my eyes as they have great power that being wielded in the wrong hands will cause disaster. There is a stone tablet, that the bijuu know where it is, I would like you to leave of my legacy, you may create your own but I would suggest you don't as doing so may just give clues that the nine bijuu and the body on the moon are just the Jyuubi's yang and the rest of its power is close by on the planet. This is your choice. The names of the bijuu are from one tail to nine, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Cho Mei, Gyuki and Kurama, please give them a path to follow as I did not have the time or experience to give them but I know you will.**

**With all of my love.**

Sonea rolled the scroll back up and sniffed, her eyes were watering the entire time she was reading and the bijuu had all huddled around her, offering silent comfort in the form of holding one of her tails or wrapping their tails close to her, as Kurama, the fox, lay by her back.

"I'm going to miss you Sensei and thank you." Sonea said to the body lying next to her, putting her hand against the cold cheek. "How long was I sleeping for?" Sonea turned her gaze to the bijuu.

**"Thirty days."** The flaming cat with two tails, Matatabi, answered and Sonea scowled.

"When did Sensei..."

**"After twenty days, he went to sleep and just didn't wake up."** Kokuo answered, the five tailed dolphin headed horse.

"I see... He said he left a tablet for you to give to me?" Sonea asked as the ox headed eight tailed octopus moved off and returned with a large tablet dragging behind him. "Settle back down with me Gyuki." Sonea gestured with a smile as she thought about what she was going to say to the baby beasts about needing to leave them before the power she contained controlled her.

**"What did his letter say?"** Isobu gestured to the giant scroll now sitting next to Sonea as she looked down at it longingly.

"He explained to me what happened and what I must do... I must learn to control this power I've been given to protect but to do that I can't stay here." Sonea began as she heard a few of them gasp and tense up.

**"You're leaving?"** Kurama asked with outrage but Sonea could see in his little red slitted eyes, he was just scared.

"Sensei wished for all of you to find your own paths. But not all humans will be as accepting of you as Sensei and I are. Some will want you for your power, some will fear you and some will judge you just because of what you are but never lose your pride. You are strong individuals and together you can be stronger but at the same time, find your own way through life just like I must. The break of dawn tomorrow will mark a new beginning, some of you may choose to stick together but some of you will want to go off on your own. I can see Isobu and Gyuki will want to be in water, Kurama and Matatabi may be happier in mountains, Kokuo in a wide open space where you can run to your heart's content, Cho Mei in a forest where there's lots of food for you with Son Goku and Saiken and Shukaku somewhere you can just kick back and just be. Tonight we shall lay Sensei to rest and set those tablets in stone for future generations, we shall also decide our directions and I shall give you directions on the best ways to go to our new destination, anyone going to the sea, I shall escort, many humans are around the harbours. Begin deciding, I'm going to create a tomb for the tablet and Sensei to rest." Sonea instructed and stood up, carefully stepping around the sadness stricken beasts and walked away from them, her chain tails dragging the tablet and carrying the body with her after a little bit of thought and control.

"Earth Style: Multiple Earth Style Walls." Sonea commanded after a few hand seals and stepped back quickly as the earth rumbled, forming a circular arena like cylinder and Sonea blinked.

"Stupid, stupid over powered dumbass." She muttered to herself, staring up at the massive cylinder. Sonea sighed as she steadied herself and stared up at the top of the cylinder as her goal to jump to as it seemed as if nothing was listening to her properly and seemed to overdo things, this was the influence of the Jyuubi… a little piece of darkness influenced her every time she used chakra or her tails. She crouched ever so slightly and sprung up, a little unsteady at first but the tails balanced her out naturally with the weight they already carried as she came down to an easy crouch on the edge of the cylinder and looked down.

"First of all… Sensei." She sighed, looking back at two tails holding the body. Sonea jumped down, using the spread of the big black wings to keep her slow and stopping the stone tablet from pulling her down quickly and harshly. She landed easily and set his body down and swallowed at her next task, trying to keep in her mind his soul was already gone, he wouldn't feel it and he wanted her to do this. She carefully opened his eyes and gently plucked out the rinnegan and held them in her hand as a spark ignited, sizzling them up before they turned to ashes and Sonea watched in awe as the burn already began to heal up.

"Amazing…" She whispered in awe before smiling down at her Sensei. "I'll miss you and I love you Sensei, you were like a father to me and gave me a loving family, you tried to understand me so thank you." She said before she crouched again and jumped back onto the ledge and formed hand seals once again, crouching as the earth began to rumble under the press of her hands.

"Earth Style: Mud Slide." Sonea said sadly as a last goodbye as the muddy earth washed in like a whirlpool before it stopped and she dropped the tablet into the middle as it stuck upright. "Earth Style: Earth Style Wall." She called, the cylinder rumbling as a roof closed over it, sealing it off seemed like the right thing to do, surely, someone would fall across it by fate if it were meant to be since her sensei seemed to believe so much in it.

Sonea gave it one last sad look before returning to the bijuu and listen to what they've decided and give them the best advice she could in the limited time she'd have with them.


	6. Chapter 6: Understanding Yourself

**A/N: OMG how long has it been since i updated anything?! I'm so sorry to everyone! I started a new job and new dancing and yeah... I've been absorbed in writing and forgetting to update. Oh you can also kill my friend for introducing me to tumblr, i'm under the same name if you're interested to go and have a squizzy **

* * *

**Chapter six: Understanding Yourself**

The bijuu had run off after their teary eyed goodbye and she gave them as much advice and directions as she could under the starry sky and the light of the sun reflecting off of the moon in an array of white light… It looked so beautiful. Sonea had stuff to deal with before she headed towards the Land of Dragons and try to follow coordinates left to her with basic directions, she was going to have to figure out how to fly…

Natsume and Mika's bags were left behind as she looked at them with dread before deciding to face the music and sat with them as she started with Natsume's bag. Clothes, ration powder and scrolls that she quickly flipped through before finding a weapon scroll and kept that to one side as a dark blue leather journal fell out and thumped onto the floor as Sonea took a deep breath of anticipation. 'The Circle.'

"No way…" She said out at her dumb luck and paged through it to find it said book one of three. She was hoping her winning streak was still going as she picked up Mika's bag and a green leather bound journal fell out. 'The Elemental Circle' book three of three and Sonea leapt up, coming back down slowly as her wings naturally made her levitate slightly before she sat again and set the journals together. The seal on her chest showed up as she put the journals with her red one and finished combing through the bags to find Mika also had a weapon's scroll.

"No way, this can't be Akuma and Youkai." Sonea said as she unsealed the two katana from the scrolls and both of them had black sheaths with black hilts, one was wrapped with black and gold and the other was black and silver. Sonea knew the swords, was jealous the day Mika and Natsume were presented with them and they were special katana indeed, two swords that were forged next to each other in a fire that was left behind by the Jyuubi years ago just before the Jyuubi was defeated and sealed, it was said her Sensei's brother, Otsutsuki Hamura was the one who forged them, one for each brother as a reminder of their legacy. They both brightened up in silver and gold as they hummed with her power and Sonea crawled away, not knowing what would happen until she got her power under control as she quickly took out some ink and drew a storage seal on her left hip and sealed them, the seal disappearing into her skin smoothly… Sonea thought maybe it was some sort of special skill or kekkei genkai, seals like those weren't suppose to disappear like that unless they were created that way.

Sonea started a bonfire and burned what was left of her 'siblings' things as a final fair well as she sat down and warmed some water, adding some protein powder to it and throwing it to the back of her throat with a grimace… Not very tasteful but it did its job by keeping you full, energized and alive for a while as Sonea thought about her next problem.

"Okay so flying… How hard could it really be?" Sonea smirked to herself as she looked at the cleared land ahead of her, watched each wing stretch out as she tilted her body forwards slightly and began to run at full speed. With one flap, she took off but was so stunned she forgot to carry on and crashed to the floor, rolling a good few meters with a slight groan, lying on her back. Sonea sat up and rubbed at aching joints and just realised at how quickly the pain was fading as well as her grazes and cuts from the floor but it came with consequence, the pain of healing hit her in one shot at the same time she was just grateful she had a high pain threshold.

"Okay lesson number one, a complete and utter dismal failure… Check. Lesson two, not crashing and actually taking off." Sonea decided as she stood up and stretched out the new muscles. "Okay so speed is helpful to a point, so is continuous flapping but it felt off balance…" Sonea said to no one in particular as she flopped back onto her back and stared up at the sky as a flock of birds flew over. 'Well of course they need their wings to fly but there is something else I'm missing.' Sonea thought to herself as the wind passed by gently, caressing her feathers and her long pitch black hair, the tails waving up towards the sky with their own minds. A bird landed next to her and hopped around a little before stopping to peck at the ground as she watched. The wind rushed by as the bird swayed steadily and its tail moved… Sonea's eyes widened as the bird took off and she sat up and punched her other palm… Tails…

"Yes!" She yelled, angling her body and extending her wings again as she tried to keep her tails together and began to run again. One flap of her wings had her hover as she swayed slightly and touched the floor again but she kept running. She continued for a while with the testing hops until she felt her tails conform and she was balanced, giving another flap of her massive wings as she went higher and higher, faster and faster until an exhilarated giggle escaped.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed, almost losing her balance but gaining it again, quite a large distance from the ground as she used the size of the tower she created and her bag as an idea and continued to focus, trying different maneuvers, turning, rising, falling, a loop in the sky as she felt the different pulls of gravity at different speeds and height… the higher she went, the harsher the G-force like being under water.

"Wooooooo!" Sonea howled out as her wings closed around her, doing a barrel roll before she was off again with a mighty push of her wings up high into the sky as far as she could take it before she felt herself almost black out and descended straight down, head first and wings flat back out behind her, playing chicken. She was quite far from the ground when she chickened out and just leveled with the air, feeling it carry her with little muscle adjustments in her wings to naturally balance her out. Sonea couldn't hide her smile and tears of happiness coming to her dry eyes, she'd have to figure out how to stop that later, as she just hovered with the wind, wings flapping now and again gently, she felt like she belonged and she had been flying her entire life, destined to do it as the day passed by.

Daylight was fading as she realised she'd need light to land safely… Lesson number three. She turned and decided to imagine a runway into the tower's wall and began to come down carefully… Sonea never believed in too much speed… Her feet touched the floor and almost instantly she was sent tumbling, limbs flying everywhere in awkward ways until her back slammed into the tower's wall, on her head as her legs flopped over her body with her tails almost animatedly as she imagined it. She righted herself and began to laugh through the pain.

"Tomorrow… I'll start my trek to the Land of Dragons." Sonea decided, flying carefully up to the roof of the tower and deeming it a safe place to sleep, drinking one last ration powder and watched the beautiful sunset, how amazing reds and oranges streaked the sky and the deep blue of night chased after it and soon enough, Sonea's eyes fluttered to sleep peacefully with memories of flying and memories of unforgiving death.

XXXXXXXXXX

The forests had been dense but worth it for no one to see her sneaking through towards the harbor and docks. Her wings caught on everything, her tails had minds of their own, almost like naughty children and her extremely long black hair was irritating her to no extreme, she was literally standing on it, how did it become so long in such a short amount of time? A week later of alternating between running and walking depending on her power, tails and wings, she finally made it to the busy harbor, the moon lighting it up as people still stared in awe at it, Sonea admitted she caught herself looking at it at night and how it seemed to chase the sun. She hid in the line of the forest, trying to figure out how to get to the shore and keep going without being seen… Option one: climb a really tall tree and take off from there. Option two: if option one fails she would do a transformation and walk out into the ocean and take off from there.

"They're both so stupid." Sonea snarked to herself with disgust but sighed.

'But there aren't many options.' She thought gloomily. She shook her head and began to climb the tree with chakra induced limbs and reached the unsteady top that was quite steady to her cat like balance even as it waved in the wind and under her weight, her tails helped a lot with that.

'Here goes nothing.' She thought, diving off as her wings spread and flapped, her body swaying unsteadily a bit and losing a lot of air but she reached high enough that if she was seen, she'd probably be mistaken as a large bird as she shifted her bag sitting between her wings. She was heading east as far as she knew and found a height where a hind wind blew her along and she only had to work half as hard since she wasn't use to this yet.

The sun rose in a couple of hours and Sonea was already stiff and sore, having to land unsteadily on the water but she landed on her feet no less and she doubled over, stretching out her lower back muscles and hunching her shoulders from the unnaturally straight angle she had to maintain for hours. Sonea swallowed the first time she came face to face with herself and almost lost concentration as she stood upon the water and just stayed hunched over, looking at herself, it was shocking to say the least, she thought she looked like a completely different person… tips of black hair trailed in the water and fell across her face slightly, frightening black wings trailed too as frightening black chakra covered tails waved behind her without command… Her body had almost stocked out slightly, she was no longer a completely tiny lithe thing but she was still lithe none the less, just looked more intimidating now with a dancer's build her eyes were what she couldn't get use to… Frightening as it made her remember how she first met the wickedly grinning Jyuubi, death and pain, loss and confusion… Her eyes were rippling red, completely, she even moved her eyes to confirm most of her eye was rippling red and on the inner most ripples sat three tomoes on each ring, nine on each eye to be exact and she snorted.

'How ironic, nine bijuu, nine tomoe.'

Her stiffness eventually wore off as she walked across the water, towards the sun and then away from it as she eventually broke out into a run before she flew again to give her feet some rest and stretch out the stiff muscles that had accumulated from flying the night before.

The noon sun beat down on her exposed shoulders that she managed to mostly cover with her hair. Her eyes came in handy after three days of travel over sea, she finally saw a dome like shape at the edge of the horizon where the sun was beginning to peep over, it was the only reason why she saw it by a glance, she would have seen it eventually.

Sonea carefully examined the spike covered hill shaped land, obviously why it was called Turtle Island, it was shaped like one, and flapped continuously as she landed gently and instantly dropped to her knees and began to kiss the giant spike she had landed on with great revere. She sighed and rested her forehead against it and opened her eyes when she could almost swear the land moved underneath her. Sonea knew she was tired, thirsty and just stressed and it wasn't unlikely she was imagining the ground moving under her feet, or knees in her current case.

There was a forest nestled within the giant spikes as she stood up and dusted herself off, splashing herself one last time with water before she headed into the thick brush, looking around with amazement at the magically beautiful forest, probably rarely touched by mankind if her trek was anything to go by… She knew her sensei had been there but who knows who else?

"Who are you?" A voice asked sternly and harshly, almost boyish as she froze… But only dragons existed on the Island right?

"It's rude to ask for someone's name when you haven't even introduced yourself." Sonea countered, turning slowly to look at the new presence and her jaw dropped… It was indeed… a dragon. The same height as Sonea as it was on its four legs and wings spanning along its long back and two horns sticking up from its head. The red slitted eyes narrowed as the dragon tilted its head.

"You're the one who's trespassing."He answered in defense and looked away, a slight dusting of pink showed under his eyes and Sonea's eyes widened in awe… a dragon blushing?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to just trespass but my name is Sonea Storm Shadow, third apprentice of Otsutsuki Hagoromo. I have come under his orders. Who do I need to see that has influence over your kind?" Sonea said, catching his attention as his face lit up, no longer intimidating, instead it reminded Sonea of a cute puppy... a cute, large and scaly puppy.

"Oh, you need to talk to my tou-san then. My name is Kaze no Sora but you can call me Sora, my tou-san is the leader and Chief of the dragons, I'll take you to the council and tou-san." Sora said, gesturing his head for Sonea to follow him as she walked behind him and examined the small dragon with an awe struck smile. His eyes completely red with black slits, and his two colourings were Royal blue and a sandy cream colour.. His entire head was blue as well as his back, shoulders and fore paws and had blue running across and down his cream coloured chest and the underside of his tail and the three spiked and club like end to his tail was blue all round. His Claws, elbows, chest and most of his wings were cream, except the top of the bony wings that were blue, his spine running down his back was cream again and stuck out beautifully from the royal blue as well as few armoured spikes sticking out from his elbows and shoulders. Because of the heavy armoured scales, it almost made him shimmer in the little patches of sunlight that made it through the trees.. Dragons were mysteriously beautiful creatures.

They came to the mouth of a cave, somewhere near the centre of the Island and Sonea was beginning to think maybe he was leading her there to eat her. The earthy cave walls soon gave way to crystals, reflecting rainbows across each other and reflecting off again, giving the cave some sort of light before the mouth of the cave opened up to a large inner dome area and Sonea stared up in awe. There were so many different dragons, serpent like dragons, some like Sora, some that were like birds with wings for arms and so many that Sonea lost concentration when a serpent dragon hovered over towards her and put his large head in front of her, huffing which made her hair blow back and the feathers on her wings ruffle uncomfortably. Sonea took a step back and swallowed, staring into the red slitted eyes before a growl erupted and his lips twitched.

"Otou-san, you're scaring one of the Rikudo Sennin's apprentices." Sora whined as Sonea scowled... She'd never heard her Sensei being addressed by that name before.

"That's your tou-san?"

"Silence Human." He snapped at her and Sonea gasped, jumping back and standing crouched slightly and ready, she would fight if she had to prove who she was. "Why have you brought her down to the counsel? Haven't I taught you not to play with your food?"

"Otou-san, she's telling the truth, just look at her eyes and tails... There's ten of them." Sora said as he galloped playfully next to the dark royal blue serpent dragon and looked up at him... There was definitely a paternal connection between Sora and his father, Sonea could definitely see it. "And besides I think this meal will put up a fight if I tried to eat her and win." Sora pouted as some of the dragons that had gathered around laughed and Sonea's lips twitched too.

"Girl... What is your name?" The serpent dragon, Chief, asked as his face lightened up, al tension from his snake like frame leaving as two long white whiskers floated forwards on his face and seemed to float like they were in water like he was.

"Sonea Storm Shadow... Sensei said you could help me." Sonea said, standing upright and dropping most of her defences. Chief's eyes narrowed as they seemed to look around her and at her and he hummed, closing his eyes as a clawed hand came up to rub at his snout.

"That old fool... You only contain the dark side of the Jyuubi correct?" He asked as there were a few surprised gasps from the dragons around as idle chatter began quietly.

"Yes sir... He split the yang up into nine beings and sent them upon their own paths... My senpais... did not make the sealing." Sonea swallowed and looked down, feeling tears threatening to spill over as the murmuring heightened.

"And your Sensei?" Chief asked as more tears filled her eyes and fell as she closed them and shook her head.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." She whispered as the talking overtook and Chief growled.

"Silence!" He yelled, his voice echoing as the talking quietened down. Sonea took out a scroll from her sash and gave it a bit of chakra as smoked appeared and there stood the last scroll her Sensei had written as she bowed and handed it to Chief. He opened the scroll as a smaller serpent dragon, cream coloured, pushed through the crowd and almost wrapped herself around Chief as she read over his shoulder, obviously Sora's mother. "Our dear friend has departed from this world and left this girl to take this big responsibility. As his friends and comrades, we will use our mystical powers to help this brave young woman and get her stable enough to complete her duty with other humans again and bring her to her full potential. If she is worthy we will contract with her."

"Thank you." Sonea said thankfully as she bowed deeply.

"Come young one, we must start before this power tries to consume anymore of you. Sora, come too." Chief said, handing the scroll back as he hovered off with a nod to his mate and Sonea followed the long dragon with Sora walking just behind her on her right.

* * *

"I must first ask you..." Chief began. They had left the centre and travelled down twists and turns of tunnels before it opened up once again to a room full of light and greenery, like an old temple left to fend against an ever growing rainforest as Chief settled upon an ivy made net and Sora lay down in front of him and Sonea took the spot next to him, sitting on the large scroll. "Your demon powers, do you have any information regarding them?" Chief asked as Sonea was slightly surprised, even Sora lifted his head.

"Yeah..." Sonea answered, swiping some blood across her chest as the seal showed up and unsealed the three journals and the scroll containing what she could save from the archives. "This was all that I could save and what is left of my clan, please take care of them." Sonea said as she carried them over and handed them to Chief who began to page through some of them and Sonea returned to her seat. "May I ask you a question Chief?" She spoke up and the large dragon hummed for her to carry on.

"Sensei told me stories of your kind... He said there were hundreds and thousands of you but I um... I only counted a little over one hundred." Sonea spoke up and she felt Sora and Chief tense up until Chief's head was lifted up slowly to regard her.

"This island can no longer sustain us anymore and for it to live we must cut down our kind, if we try to leave without a plan humans will see us as a threat and kill our kind off. We need a sustainable piece of land to live and thrive off of." Chief explained as Sonea nodded in understanding sombrely.

"Why not speak with the Toads of Mount Myoboku. Sensei was close to not only them but you as well." Sonea suggested and Chief growled.

"We will be in the same conditions as we are here." Chief said but Sonea shook her head.

"Not on the land with them but up on the mountain. Explain your situation to them, I'm sure they'll understand, Sensei said that dragons like humid and warm temperatures and mostly live up on and in mountains, and finding food up there will be perfect for you because of the humid conditions and there is land for thousands of kilometres around it for the carnivores and yet private enough that humans won't stumble across it. It's worth a shot to save your species is it not?" Sonea spoke whole heartedly and now standing as Chief stared at the determination set into those red rippling eyes, the tomoes spinning at a good pace with her determination and he laughed.

"I guess you are not just the demon blooded girl the Rikudo did not know what to do with." Chief said and Sonea visibly flinched back, hearing Chief say that, say something her Sensei said about her once, visibly twanged a heart string as the determination disappeared and she sat back down defeatedly.

"Yes sir." She answered.

"You should be grateful, it's what saved you from the Jyuubi... Very well, I shall heed your suggestion and send a messenger to Mount Myoboku. And thanks to that you have become quite powerful now. All you have to do is gain full control over that power. You will be facing the Jyuubi and takes its chakra from it so you can easily keep it contained and have control over the form you are currently in and you will be fighting it within the next few days." Chief spoke and Sonea nodded, listening intently again.

"How is it going to work?" She asked, worried about what would happen.

"We will take you to a room your Sensei stayed in for months after the sealing of the Jyuubi to control himself and the beast. It is a special place where you and your beast can reside and fight for control. If you lose, your seal will break but if you win, you will gain control once again. You will be given six days before we seal the room permanently but for now, take some time to settle down and rest, surely the last week or so has been taxing upon you, not only with the sealing. Sora shall be your guide until you know your way around and you are controlled, you may stay as long as you like. Dismissed." Chief said and Sonea stood up with Sora. "Would you mind leaving that scroll with me too?" Chief asked and she nodded, picking up the scroll and tossing it to Chief who caught it and Sonea walked out with Sora close on her heels.

"What do you want to do first?" Sora asked excitedly as they stopped in a tunnel.

"Is there some place I can clean up and I would like to find a place to sleep... I can't exactly sleep while I'm flying or walking over a mass of water." Sonea asked, yawning halfway through her sentence.

"Sure, we have a natural hot spring on this Island, you can bathe there then I'll take you up to one of the nests that you can use while you stay here." Sora said, taking the lead proudly down a few twists and turns.

The water was hot and burned her skin pleasantly, almost purifying her in the closed in rock formation with a little spout at the top where some of the steam escaped and Sonea sighed as she sunk into it. It was an odd feeling with nerves leading into her wings and she could even feel the tails emerge into the hot water and the new muscles relax just like any other muscle... It was disconcerting but an interesting new feeling, one she would probably have to get use to. Sora sat at the edge of the bath, lying down with his paws dangling over, just far enough away from the hot water as he stared down into it and Sonea watched him for a while.

"Why are you not the same type of dragon like your Kaa-san and Tou-san?" Sonea asked as he perked his head up.

"Time changes us, making us stronger to face the next generation... It's what makes us so mysterious." He said and Sonea laughed slightly at his playful tone.

"Is that why Chief seems so disappointed when he looks at you? Because you're different?" Sonea asked, swimming over to him and sat in the water in front of him as he stared at her with wide eyes before looking away sadly.

"I'm not what he wants me to be. My nature of my chakra is wind style and not lightning like his. I'm also very weak for a dragon like me and father thinks that I won't be able to lead the dragons when his time comes to leave. I try my best but it's never enough." He laid his head back down with hooded eyes.

"I understand." Sonea sighed, turning to rest her back against the wall next to Sora as he picked his head up and looked at her with slight disbelief.

"How?"

"When I was young, I looked nothing like my parents... They always use to fight about it, I was suppose to look something like I do now but instead I had blonde hair and bright blue steely eyes with an incredibly light brown under tone to my skin, I was suppose to alabaster white like everyone else. I'm only alive after the massacre of my clan because I looked nothing like them and then Sensei found me... I wasn't good at anything but I kept pushing and eventually I became my own person, you just need to show them that just because you're not like them, you can still be strong and someone to be proud of... Don't give up Sora, you'll let them win otherwise." Sonea said with a grin as Sora's eyes widened before he smiled gratefully.

"I'll try for you Sonea... Thank you." He said and set his head back down as Sonea stroked his scales with chakra in her fingertips to allow him to feel through his thick scales.

XXXXXXXXXX

Morning came as Sonea squirmed out of her blanket with a huff... It had caught on her wings and her tails kept acting like naughty children, taking it off, knocking it off, putting it over her head, throwing it across the small nest like room... She eventually just decided to give up and try and sleep, her stupid tails could do what they wanted.

Her room was a small hole in the wall up in one of the many tunnels they were in earlier, it had dried grass on the floor to make it soft and it was just tall enough to stand in and big enough for her and Sora to fit quite comfortably when he showed it to her. She yawned as she sat up and wiped at her eyes, it had been a good and long sleep and she was finally feeling rested... and extremely hungry. She grabbed some other clothes from changing into a loose t-shirt the night before after having to rip the shoulders for her wings, her corset wasn't built for relaxing in, she put her corset back on and her red sash before she stepped out of her floorless door and dropped with a yawn and decided to pay attention and when the ground came up quickly, she spread her wings against the force and channelled chakra into them for a wind style influenced rush of air as her body stopped in mid air and she gently stepped onto the floor... She was hiding her own shock and amusement that the thought from the night before actually worked.

"That's so cool, how did you do that?!" Sora's friend asked as he stood with some younger dragons.

"Well I just kind of stepped out of my room and…"

"That was very reckless of you Sonea Storm Shadow." Chief's unhappy voice cut across the crowd as Sonea and Sora both cringed and Sonea peaked behind her up at Chief's unhappy features.

"It was just a thought I had last night and..."

"And acting on thoughts without proper caution is dangerous and cold end in your death. What if your wings didn't react to your command, you would have plummeted to your death." Chief said angrily with disappointment as Sonea looked down guiltily, she hadn't thought of what responsibility she carries now, she just wanted to be normal... Or try to be.

"I'm sorry Chief, it'll never happen again." Sonea said guiltily and Chief huffed in acceptance.

"Good... I am guessing you are hungry, we have deer, monkey, fish, alligator..."

"Deer will be fine sir!" Sonea said quickly, feeling a little queasy from the other things Chief was suggesting, she didn't want to hear what other weird animals they ate.

"Good choice, Sora will take you hunting." Chief said and Sonea gaped. "I want you to prepare and be strong for facing the Jyuubi, I have sensed a fluctuation within your power so I do not want to leave it any longer."

"Yeah, you were asleep for two days, Tou-san says that's not normal for a human." Sora said and Sonea's jaw shut with disbelief... She'd never slept for more than a day and a half, even when she was sick or having blood craving troubles.

"I shall see you in the morning to face the Jyuubi miss Shadow. Sora, take care of her." Chief said before he hovered off and Sora grinned brightly with sharp teeth and Sonea shivered.

"Just great." Sonea sighed, running a hand through her messy long hair.

Sora ate happily on a rock while he watched Sonea stalking her prey after he showed her how to hunt like a dragon. Finally those stupid black tails had conformed to doing something with her as they stayed together and back, still waving slightly but only the ends as he watched the feathers on her wings ruffle and shift as Sonea was crouched and her wings straightened slightly out behind her so they didn't drag, she had also tied up her long hair, using a stick to stick it into a bun so it didn't distract her or she didn't stand on it but it did look like she had another head growing on the back of hers.

'I don't want to hurt the poor thing before I kill it.' Sonea thought with panic as she stepped lightly towards the lone deer drinking by the river. 'And any techniques I use will spook it into hurting itself, Sora is probably laughing at me.' Sonea pouted, eyeing the dragon up on a little rock as he ripped into the flesh of the monkey he had caught and she shivered but she couldn't help wishing she was the one eating it at the time. He was indeed laughing at her if his little jittering around his lungs was anything to go by.

'Come on idiot, you've trained for almost twelve years of your life and you can't figure out how to kill a deer because you don't want it to suffer? A DEER FOR KAMI'S SAKES!' Sonea thought angrily to herself as she bit her lip in thought. Her eyes widened in a brilliant idea as she changed her course and Sora tilted his head in thought and still laughing silently.

"What is she doing?" He said out in amusement. Sonea crept like a shadow in a quarter circle to come at the deer from the front and the deer was startled and looked up as Sonea focused on her eyes and her training... The deer froze and surprisingly relaxed as Sonea stepped out of the bushes and walked across the water over towards it and stroked it.

"I'm sorry but thank you... Itadakimasu." Sonea said to the deer, her canine teeth lengthening as her eyes sought out its pulse point and she bit down, the irony liquid filling her mouth and senses as she shuddered in pure delight, sucking the deer clear dry, its eyes got heavy and closed quietly and the heartbeat slowed down gently to a stop and the animal fell over slowly with Sonea's support.

"Not much of a killer are you?" Sora asked as he landed next to her and Sonea wiped at her chin where a line of red was slowly being drawn by a drop of blood and she licked it away, her red rippling eyes glowing quietly as she stared down at the animal she had just killed. "Is this what Otou-sama meant by you being a demon... Are you really a vampire?" Sora asked with interested investigation and Sonea smiled slightly.

"My clan was like vampires... Blood is like taking vitamins. I don't mind it or eating meat as long as I don't have to kill it myself, a bit of a hypocrite I am." Sonea said as her tails gathered up the deer and she went to the rock Sora was sitting on and she put the deer down and began to collect wood and dry grass for her fire to cook her meat as Sora watched with interest.

"You don't eat the insides? That's the best part!" Sora exclaimed as he watched Sonea cutting up the deer and she threw the guts towards him as he devoured them hungrily as she laughed silently and shook her head.

"Blood and meat are my only things." Sonea responded as she watched the heart get crushed in his strong jaw and sighed.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Sora asked after a pregnant pause and the meat was on the fire she started with a technique.

"I'm going up against half a beast that took my Sensei and his brother to defeat... Of course I'm nervous, I don't know what will happen, I'm nowhere near as strong as my Sensei or even his sons." Sonea sighed, turning the meat over and Sora huffed, standing up with strong shoulders, back and a scowl on his face as Sonea backed off slightly with surprise.

"Come on, that's not the Sonea I first met, now is it?"

"What do you mean?" Sonea asked with confusion as the fire crackled in the short silence.

"You wandered on to an island full of dragons without a second thought about it and stood your ground when you came face to face with the fiercest dragon on this Island. Plus it's only half the monster it use to be anyway, and dad said that it was a stupid creature anyway." Sora said determinedly and ruffled his wings just for added effect and Sonea's spirits lit up slightly as she looked down at the fire with a small smile.

"Thank you Sora. Thank you for your trust and faith in me, I shall do my best tomorrow." Sonea told the dragon who settled down with a huff and Sonea focused on her cooking food with a slight smile on her lips.

'I hope that it's as stupid as he said because I have no idea what I'm going up against. And I won't have this power I have now to use as this is it's power and I'll be back to my previous state I guess I will have to act on instinct against this thing and use some clever traps to corner it long enough to gain it's power.' Sonea thought to herself as she noticed the sun beginning to go down already.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You look ready for anything this morning." Chief said as Sonea and Sora walked up to him in the council room, the first room she walked into when she arrived.

"I have to be... Who knows the advantages and disadvantages I'll have facing the Jyuubi." Sonea said with a nervous sigh and Chief laughed.

"This is your mindscape you'll be in so as long as you keep in mind what you have on you, you'll have everything you need to execute any sort of plan you have." Chief said and Sonea rolled her eyes.

"I don't have a plan, that's the problem." She muttered as they began to follow Chief and Sora bumped her with his shoulder gently.

"You'll do fine, you're the Rikudo's Student after all." Sora said and she patted his shoulder.

"Thanks." Sonea said with a grateful half smile. The tunnel had been mostly straight until they came to a dead end and Chief's roar echoed through the tunnel as it shook slightly then shook some more as a panel opened up to a most wonderous room. The entire place was swirling with colours of pinks, purples, blues and peach colours, blending together perfectly as Sora and Sonea stared in with wonder.

"You will fight the Jyuubi in here. This place will automatically seal up if you cannot hold the Jyuubi back but you have six days Sonea before we lock it permanently for everyone's safety." Chief explained.

"How will I know when six days are up?" Sonea asked.

"We will be checking up on you and tell you, subconsciously you will know as time will pass differently inside of your own mindscape. Once we have sealed the door from the outside you will have to get into a meditative position and you will come face to face with the beast. Release the seal and fight the Jyuubi, grab it's chakra with yours and pull it all the way before it contaminates and takes yours then push the Jyuubi back into the seal and seal it once more. Good luck Sonea Storm Shadow, many are relying on you." Chief said, patting her head and Sore tugged her into a hug as she returned it around his neck.

"Like that doesn't make me even more nervous... I'll be done before six days are done, believe it." Sonea said as she turned and walked into the room, the doors shutting behind her with a muted thump and she was alone. She took a deep breath and looked around with her eyes before she sat down and put her fingertips together as her hands sat with fingers pointing down and her thumbs pointing up as the backs of her hands and wrists sat on her thighs and with one last breath she closed her eyes.

Mirror. Sonea blinked at herself before her eyes quickly noted no tattoo across her left shoulder and no wings and jumped back and quickly stumbled back skilfully as the clone's lips rose in a snarl and a low growl emitted from its throat. There was a seal sitting around the floor of her clone and chains glowing in her skin, holding her down and Sonea snarled at it herself.

"Jyuubi." She growled and it smiled, teeth razor sharp and red Rinne Sharingan eyes and Sonea took a breath, the seal was still holding, the Jyuubi was just playing mind tricks. She looked down at herself and quickly noted her hair was still black and she still had her wings and one single black little tail, it acted like a cat's and was shaped like one but she could feel the strength in it and could move it specifically, probably more like a monkey's.

"Are you going to sit there all day and look at yourself or are you going to let me out." It wasn't exactly spoken but that was the feeling Sonea got over her skin that had come out in goosebumps and all of her muscles tensed for danger. It was a command and Sonea growled herself.

"Shut up, I shall release you when I want." Sonea commanded at it as it smirked and closed its eyes again, still meditating. Sonea took a deep breath and closed herself to calm herself... It was an odd mindscape to have, monocolours of blacks, whites and greys but they had swapped so her black hair was actually white and her seal looked white and the room was swirling in black, white and grey.

'Okay so I still have wings and a tail... My balance isn't as good but I'll have to deal with it, stupid body for getting lazy and conforming to ten tails. My eyes are still just as good, better than my demon eyes, need to check that out later but at least I feel a lot more stable than I have been feeling since the sealing.' Sonea made a mental check before smiling and feeling a little more confident.

The Jyuubi had the ten chain tails covered in black chakra and no wings, so there was an advantage and it seemed pretty cunning already but Sonea was really hoping Sora was right about it being a stupid beast. Sonea reached her right hand back to where she knew the centre of her pentagram was and the Jyuubi's eyes opened before it began to grin. Red and black chains began to show up on her original seal as she concentrated on the Yin-Yang that had shown up once again and twisted as the chains began to reseed, as did the chains inked into the Jyuubi's skin until they were loose enough and the Jyuubi abruptly stood and screeched and Sonea was blasted back...

Let the games begin.


	7. Chapter 7: Directions

**A/N: Ten days, YAY ME! Anyway, just thought I'd update since I'm bored anyway so here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter seven: Directions**

The Jyuubi crawled on all fours as they circled around each other and Sonea bared her fangs in a hiss/growl as the Jyuubi grinned pointed teeth and Sonea's hands sped through hand seals.

"Storm style: Dark clouded mist." Sonea commanded as a mist began to emit from around her and quickly cover the entire area for as far as they could see and Sonea's eyes, ears and senses kept track of the Jyuubi in the mist. Wings spread majestically as Sonea carefully lifted herself into the air, her balance not as good with one tail but it was still okay as the Jyuubi seemed to be wondering around by its chakra signature, almost confused.

She was stunned when the chakra signature began to dart around extremely quick before a tail shot out for her right shoulder and she twisted with the movement and quickly wrapped a leg around it, trapping it with her other leg and put chakra into her wings as it hauled up the screaming creature upside down, Sonea quickly forming more hand seals.

"Fire style: Fire palm thrust." She said, holding her right hand's fingers together with thumb tucked in as it began to burn and she thrusted it forwards as it hit squarely on the still screeching Jyuubi's face but it was quick, trying to swipe at Sonea as she flinched back with a hiss and twisted diagonally as she brought the back of her heel down on its shoulder and sent it hurtling into the mist once again. Sonea landed straight down with a slight pained hiss as she looked at the blood coming from three scratches across her cheek and one across her back from twisting in the air.

'Survival of the fittest.' Sonea reminded herself as she took a chance and closed her eyes, holding up a hand with just her index and middle finger up to help her focus on her chakra and healing the cuts quickly... The Jyuubi could probably smell her blood.

"Shit!" Sonea yelled out as she had thrown herself onto her back as the Jyuubi went soaring over her at a massive speed before she heard a whimper? Then a body hitting the ground and continue rolling... It truly was a stupid beast. Sonea had landed up resting back on her wings, tail and the backs of her heels as she slowly lowered herself down and rolled onto her stomach quickly, watching in the direction where the Jyuubi went flying off into.

The smell of rotten blood was the most rancid Sonea had ever smelt before as she grimaced and swallowed, keeping focused, it must have broken some bones and hurt itself by the pure strength of the smell and the small whimpers... If what her Sensei had taught her, the Jyuubi would return for her blood to heal itself and want revenge. She knew she didn't have a lot of time as keeping the mist was beginning to wear on her chakra as well as the extra power she was throwing in every single jutsu... She could perform two more high level techniques and she would have to make them count.

Her eyes caught movement, it was off and unnatural but timed with the whimpers as she smiled to herself and formed hand seals under her stomach quickly, eyes staying trained on the figure trying to dart around but it was hurt and not moving properly which was an advantage, survival of the fittest as she reminded herself with a smirk.

"Lightning release: Lightning bolt." Sonea called as she held her palm out and held her wrist as a large and strong lightning bolt shot out and hit the Jyuubi if the cry of pain was anything to go by. Sonea was up and running on her feet, almost slipping on her own blood as she began to run towards the still paralyzed creature and grabbed its chakra and began to jerk and back up, tugging the purple, almost black chakra with herself but the Jyuubi was growling in warning and beginning to get movement back and Sonea was panicking inside as she cried softly with effort. Her wings beating steadily as the purple chakra began trying to taint her own and she gasped every time with a flinch as it burnt... She wasn't giving up yet and this was her last chance.

'Dammit! What now? I need something to stop it from moving so I can pull it the rest of the way out. I don't know many earth techniques and the rest of the elements will be useless. There aren't many other techniques and if it carries on like this I will lose. Sensei used chakra chains but I was never taught it but this is the last chance I have, I have to remember.' Sonea thought desperately as her hands began to form seals she had never practised before in her life.

'Here goes nothing.'

"Sealing: Chakra chains Restriction seal." Sonea called out as she felt a numbing buzz on her back and realised it was along her tattoo as chains formed from her skin and shot forwards and through the Jyuubi as it screeched and black blood went flying and Sonea yelled out in effort, pulling with jerks of her body and flaps of her massive wings as the resistance just gave away and she was filled with power... Exactly like what she woke up with after the sealing but... Stable and surprisingly calm.

The Jyuubi's screech had Sonea covering her ears as she cringed and the beast was rampaging towards her, her chains no longer holding the now massive imp like creature and she growled, accessing the power she had gained as well as her demon mode and grinned evilly, clapping her hands together.

"Rot for the rest of eternity. Seal!" She yelled as massive black torii with white seals engraved into them, slammed down and pinned the Jyuubi down within its original seal as the chains once again inked white into its skin and it screeched with the combination of its original seal and sage chakra gates slamming down onto it and Sonea left her mindscape.

She now had the Jyuubi's chakra and placed it in her body next to her own chakra system so she could integrate it with her own any time. The Jyuubi would be forever sealed within her for as long as she could and she was not letting it out anytime soon.

Sonea's eyes opened before they half closed, dazed but Sora's chest quickly stopped her from tipping back over onto her back as she came to her senses slowly but continued to rest back against Sora.

"How… long have… I been… out for?" She whispered out, she was exhausted, hungry, tired, surprisingly sore and thirsty but she had a smile on her tired face.

"Five days, you just made it Sonea." Chief informed her as she blinked tiredly with surprise, it felt more like five hours than five days but she laughed anyway.

"Told you... I would make it... before six..." Sonea said before her eyes closed and she sagged back.

"Sonea... Sonea..." Sora tried desperately to wake her up but she was out and Chief scowled.

"It's all right Sora, she must be exhausted but she may be asleep for a while though, I have a hunch I need to test on her and I just hope I'm wrong." Chief said and Sora nodded, the worry still clear in his eyes. "Take her back to her room and let her rest, we will check on her every now and again." Chief informed as he picked her up and set her onto Sora's back as he still watched on with worry.

"Study hard Otou-san." Sora said as he turned away and Chief nodded.

"I will do my best Sora, Sonea... Hagoromo... What did you do wrong?"

XXXXXXXXXX

'What's that and why is it ticklish. Come on, let me sleep a little more.' Sonea thought as her eyes scrunched closed more and she rolled away from it before opening her eyes to stare into red slitted ones, watching with interest as well as worried disbelief.

"I have been yelling at you and growling for you to get up for a while already. You're supposed to be a trained warrior and not a civilian teen now get cleaned up and meet us in the council room." Sora said angrily as he turned and stormed out of the room and Sonea blinked in disbelief as she sat up and hunched over from an angry roar from her stomach... She was ravenous.

"Food can wait, ration powder will have to be the order of the day for now." Sonea sighed, conjuring up some water with a water technique and heating it up. She looked down into her reflection... Blonde hair but her eyes were red, her demon eyes...

"No wait..." She whispered to herself as she stopped heating it and looked closer. "The sharingan?" She wondered out loud, quickly shutting her eyes and opening them again before looking back into the water which reflected steely blue eyes.

She knew, her eyes were too powerful to be her demon eyes yet not completely detailed like having the Rinne Sharingan was, with that she felt like she could see every tiny speck of dust and cell on a body, the sharingan was detailed enough not to throw her off like the Rinne Sharingan did. She finished heating her water and added the powder before throwing it back and decided it would have to do for now as she fixed her corset and sash on correctly as it had been loosened and she was trying to get some semblance of normal to her hair before thinking about it... Pulling a kunai from her sash, she tilted her head forwards and ran her hand down the entire length of hair to where it sat just by the tops of her thighs under her butt and smoothly cut above her hand and held the long horse tail length of hair in her hand in front of her as she put the kunai away.

"Was it really that long?" She wondered, looking behind her but then shrugging as she allowed it to burn and disintegrate before walking to the door and facing her next problem... How was she going to get down with no wings? Sonea sighed as she sat down and put her feet against the wall, applying chakra and pushed off to begin walking down, using her hands behind her to take the strain off of her stomach muscles, she was feeling quite weak which was surprising since she was now the holder of the Jyuubi's power... Maybe it was because of that power, that she got use to it and didn't realise until she was back to normal, like now.

"Sonea..." Sora called as he flew up to her. "Sorry I was a little frustrated but I forgot that you might have needed help... It's a long way down still." Sora said and Sonea smiled and reached for his neck as she threw her one leg over his back and held on as he glided down in a slow spiral and landed smoothly to continue walking.

"Gosh... I'm still so tired." Sonea yawned and she felt Sora huff.

"You shouldn't be..." Sora said and she felt him tense and she sat up with a scowl and glaring at the back of his head, making him squirm ever so slightly under his scales.

"How long was I asleep for?" Sonea asked sternly and Sora sighed, knowing it was pointless to fight.

"Promise you won't freak out..." Sora sighed and Sonea was starting to get a bit worried... She shouldn't be sleeping for such long periods.

"I'll try." Sonea said.

"A few weeks..."

"How. Long." Sonea said sternly and Sora sighed again.

"Just over a month. Otou-san has been studying hard to figure it out..."

"But... That has to be impossible..." Sonea breathed out and Sora shook his head.

"Like I said, Otou-san has been trying to figure it out and besides, dragons sleep for a dead three months a year, over winter. Maybe you're turning into a dragon." Sora laughed and Sonea smiled along and punched his shoulder as he continued to laugh.

"Thank you." Sonea whispered as they entered Chief's den that had books, scrolls, paper and stone tablets thrown around like a tornado had hit it and sent them all flying as Chief rested in his ivy net and looked up.

"Ah, Sonea, how are you feeling dear girl?" Chief asked, staring intently at Sonea who found a large scroll to sit on and watched with suspicion as Chief was watching her every movement.

"Uh... Fine sir, I... just have a few questions." Sonea said and he perked up, throwing the book flying and clapped his clawed hands together, looking rather chirpy and chipper.

"Ah, yes, questions, good! Make yourselves comfortable, we will be here for a while." Chief said and linked his fingers together as Sora laid down next to Sonea. "Let's start with your questions then I will explain everything else I need to afterwards."

"I've noticed the dark red chains on my pentagram with the original black ones, what are they?" Sonea started.

"Ah yes, the Fate seal. Created by your clan hundreds of years ago. The red chains around it represent your own power and will holding it down and away from its chakra that you have taken. I am surprised that you know such a jutsu. Did your Sensei teach it to you?" He asked and Sonea hummed.

"No, he used it on me and the Jyuubi and I was out of options and decided that I was going to die anyway so what the hell. I remembered what seals he used and copied it from memory."

"You were able to copy it because of your demon eyes. They seem to have evolved because of the Jyuubi's powers somehow into the sharingan, perhaps those eyes are a trait of the Jyuubi's because of Indra having the exact same eyes… You were very reckless using a jutsu you haven't practice but if you say you were out of options, I believe you. As your Sensei said, if Fate is to bring the Jyuubi back, those black chains will begin to break but you can change it... Also, if you concentrate enough, you'll be able to make that seal disappear like those others you have on you so no one will know you are a jinchuuriki. Next question." Chief called and Sonea nodded before taking a deep breath after the information she was receiving.

"Um... In my mindscape with the Jyuubi, I had wings and one tail while it only had ten tails... What does that mean?" Sonea asked and Chief chuckled.

"So it took on your form then... Intriguing... From the scroll your Sensei left you, the wings are a long lost trait of your can and without the tail, you cannot fly... You only had ten tails because of the Jyuubi's influence on your advanced genes." He explained and Sonea nodded.

"Any idea on how I can form them at will?" She asked and Chief shrugged.

"That my dear girl... You'll have to figure out for yourself."

"Then do I have any other possible extended blood lines apart from the newest ones?" Sonea asked.

"Who knows, there could be hundreds but pay attention to specifics to your clan, especially blood, it has a lot to do with all of your bloodlines. Any more questions?" He asked and Sonea shook her head and he clapped as they jumped from the sudden sound. "Good!"

"Otou-san, why did she sleep for so long?" Sora asked quickly and Sonea pointed to him, pointing out it was a good point before they turned back to Chief who had lost his chipper mood suddenly.

"I have a reason for that and it may be quite life changing for you Sonea Storm Shadow." Chief began seriously as both Sonea and Sora swallowed.

"I can take it sir." Sonea said steadily as Chief took a deep breath.

"Your powers are quite special and unique after the fall of your clan. Your body is able to heal itself quickly, make changes to its structure and replace old cells, including cells in your organs meaning you would live until a ripe old age however..." Chief paused, his voice had gotten slightly shaky as he took a deep breath with Sonea as she nodded. "Fate does not intend to be kind to you. Your seal and genes have mashed together rather interestingly and the seal has caused your body to stop aging, in other words, your body clock has stopped and your body methodically replaces cells when they get too old or overused... You are no longer aging and will not die, death and disease cannot take you either." Chief finished and Sonea had gone pale.

"So basically..." Sonea swallowed with some difficulty as her breathing had picked up. "I will stay like this until my seal indefinitely breaks?" Sonea finished and Chief put his nose right in front of her with serious red slitted eyes boring into her blue eyes, reflecting the red back as they glistened with tears.

"Yes."

Sonea put a hand over her mouth and gasped a sob as Chief reared back slightly to give her some space as Sora had his head lifted, watching with saddened worry. The tears fell over as gasped sobs began to escape her mouth from behind her hands and her head was shaking in refusal... Chief hovered worriedly as her breathing picked up quicker and quicker until she was hyperventilating and she got up and ran out of the door and threw what very little she had in her stomach out and dropped to her knees.

She was already weak, tired and blood hungry from being out for three weeks that the sudden panic and everything else made her pass out as Sora quickly caught her from hitting her head and battled to put her onto his back, walking back into the room a little and looked at his father.

"What do you mean by her not being able to age."

"You must have felt it to, son. As soon as those doors opened you could feel it. Send your senses forth into her body and you'll understand." Chief said gently as Sora looked back at her with concentration, passed her aura and chakra and even past her beating heart to hear... Nothing. Aging and replacing, her body should be humming with life like a factory but it was dead silent, just the movement of her bodily functions worked quietly and a tear dropped from Sora's eye. "She will probably outlive us both, son. You need to help her. As near ageless beings, you will be the constant in her forever-unstable existence through other humans' lives. You can live for another thousand years if not more and it will be enough to keep her grounded to what's important. Please Sora, do you accept this lifelong duty to her and the world as we know it?"

Sora was at a loss for words as his mouth gaped open and closed a few times. He looked back at the sleeping girl on his back that looked so pale, so strong, so... so emotionally weak. A lone person who always acted that way but in true heart she was one who always longed for companionship, like how she had latched onto him when they met. It was true, he'd be the only constant in a long part of her life-existence now and perhaps he was ready to do something in his short life so far.

"I swear, for as long as I may live, I will help Sonea Storm Shadow and be at her call for as long as she needs me until I die." Sora said with conviction as he saw his father smile and a lone tear drop from his eye, hitting the ground as there was a hiss and a sudden puff of smoke before it cleared to show a scroll sitting there, black and scaly with gold dragon like claws at either end of it.

"This scroll is called a summoning scroll, son. Sonea must sign it with her blood and she will be contracted with dragons. I will teach her this when she wakes up. But first you must sign the attendance register for her to be able to summon you." Chief explained to Sora who nodded and picked it up in his jaw gently. "You may be young but I believe in you son." Chief said as it made Sora's heart soar with hope and pride, turning and trotting off to take Sonea to her room and look after her until she woke up.

* * *

Sonea's eyes opened lifelessly as she stared up at the rock ceiling. She was already crying even before she woke up, all she wanted was to be normal, she was even planning to go back to the humans now that her power was under control and maybe find Ryuu, her genes were the only ones that could contain the Jyuubi so she would have needed children and she smiled, thinking about what they could have looked like but tears continued to flow. A blue head was placed upon her stomach as Sora shifted his body to lie next to her and he was whimpering/ purring with her and sadness clear in his red eyes as he stared at nothing.

"Sora, how old are you?" Sonea asked gently after they had been lying together for a while and her tears had mostly dried up and she was drawing patterns in his scales, absentminded.

"I turn eighty in a few weeks." He answered and Sonea hummed.

"How long do dragons live for?"

"We live for a thousand years, a little over... I'll be here for you Sonea, here." Sora said, taking a scroll out from underneath him and passing it to Sonea as she sat up and took it gently, feeling the scales beneath her fingertips.

"What is this?" Sonea asked and Sora grinned his pointed teeth with his eyes closed which was surprisingly less frightening to Sonea without the red eyes.

"A contract to the dragons. I just signed the register after you passed out." Sora answered and Sonea smiled, hugging his head roughly as he playfully tried to escape. "All you have to do is sign it in your blood and chakra."

Sonea closed her eyes with a thankful smile and nodded to Sora as she opened it and bit her thumb and wrote her name, having to pause now and again since her healing abilities had taken up a rapid rate before putting her finger tip prints at the bottom infused with her chakra as the scroll rolled up and glowed a gold before settling in her lap again.

"I shall keep it safe." Sonea said, locating the seal over her heart and storing the scroll there before looking at her pentagram and the chain seal wrapping around it and focused. Slowly the chains caught light, almost burning up but there was no real fire as it slowly made the chains disappear and leave her skin untouched and the full pentagram visible.

"Otou-san wants to see you but let's go hunting first... You don't have much in you right now." Sora said as he stepped towards the door and Sonea followed, pulling on the Jyuubi's chakra as the power flooded her senses and she felt a clicking and grinding sense of movement on her shoulder blades as black misty water swirled and twisted, slowly leaving her wings behind her and a chain rise up from the base of her spine before fanning out into ten black chains, no chakra covering them and grinned at Sora as he smiled back and flew down.

Sonea grinned as she stood by the ledge and turned her back to it before falling backwards and quickly righting herself at the beginning before adding chakra into her wings and flapping, making it look like she was levitating by the ground for a second before stepping onto the solid floor and Sora shook his head with a smile.

"Do you think you'll ever get bored of doing that?" He asked as Sonea grinned back.

"Nope, never in a million years."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Stop cheating, hunt like a normal person." Sora called as he chased Sonea's prey away and she growled. She was still in Jyuubi chakra mode as she muttered and released the chakra and reverted back to blonde hair and blue eyes once again.

"Happy spoilt sport?" Sonea yelled at him and he grinned.

"Happy." He called like a little sing song and Sonea rolled her eyes. She took a step forwards and then two before she lost her balance and fell over onto her hip with confusion as she stared at the ground with confusion.

"Can this stupid day get any better?" Sonea growled to herself as Sora landed next to her from gliding off of the rock he was on once again.

"Are you okay?" He asked and Sonea growled.

"Just peachy... I fell and I don't know why." She growled as Sora helped her up and to walk, she was really off balance. "I don't get it... It's like I have to learn to walk all over again."

"I know with some dragons if we damage our tails we have to learn to walk again but we can't ever fly again." Sora said as a light bulb went off in Sonea's head and she clicked her fingers.

"My tails... I haven't walked a longer distance than two steps since putting them away. I can't believe that a few days of having tails and a month of sleeping did this to me." Sonea complained and Sora laughed as she glared at him with a pout.

"I'll find you food then, just practise walking." Sora said as he carefully extracted himself from Sonea as she gained her balance back and he trotted off with amusement.

Chief looked up from his studying and almost laughed at Sonea's unsurity as she watched the ground as she walked, he had forgotten that could happen as she walked in and sat down in front of him with a pout and a sigh as Sora was still smiling with amusement.

"Good to see you up and walking again with some colour back to you. Now, I can see the news has hit you pretty hard and so I invite you to stay with the dragons and train for as long as necessary but remember, you can't hide away here forever, at some point you must return to the humans, your own kind even if you think of yourself as different. Tomorrow we will be ready for our flight to Mount Myoboku to start our new home, will you be okay to fly for five days?" Chief asked and Sonea shook her head.

"I can travel for a day or two but I need to either land or catch a ride... I don't want to slow you down either, I know how eager you must be wanting to get to a new home. But... Wouldn't it take more than five days, it's three just to get to shore." Sonea asked.

"The island is already on route towards shore where we will take off from there." Chief explained and Sonea had paled again.

"The Island is... alive?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

"Why else would it be called Turtle Island?" Sora asked.

"I thought because of how it looks!" Sonea yelled out at him before jumping onto her hands and knees and pressed her ear against the floor to listen and indeed... The waves were rushing by not the waves crashing against the Island and Sonea knelt up. "I think I'm going to be sick and then you'll have to lock me in a sane asylum..." She began to mumble incoherently and Sora looked at his equally confused father.

"What's a 'sane asylum'?" Sora asked but Chief just shrugged.

"Sonea, go and get ready girl." Chief pronounced very slowly as she was still muttering and pushed her out of the door.

"Oh! What about my books?" Sonea asked, coming back to herself.

"I would like to keep them for now. I will take excellent care of them but here..." He said passing the three journals back to Sonea. "I cannot decipher them. Only a seal master can and I am no master at that delicate art." He said and Sonea nodded, sealing them into the seal above her heart where her summoning contract lay.

"I also wanted to ask about the Island..." Sonea asked tentatively and Chief chuckled.

"We will be keeping in contact with it. Humans are cunning creatures and will eventually figure out how to seal the bijuu away but there will be the few who will try to understand the beasts, that is what I hope for this Island, almost like a safe haven and we will make it that way but for now, the turtle is free to wander where it likes, it has done its job." Chief said and Sonea smiled.

"I'll definitely return to it one day." She said with a smile before she walked away, still a little unsteady, towards her room to get ready for the fly out when they docked.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How are you holding up back there?" Chief asked. They were high up in the sky, above the clouds that concealed the convoy of flying dragons from people below, they had been travelling for two days and Sonea was struggling, having to stay in Jyuubi chakra mode as she still didn't know how to form her wings and tail at will.

"I need to land or stop or something." Sonea said, pain leaking through her voice thickly and Chief frowned, falling back next to her.

"You can get onto my back or you can land and Sora will stay with you to lead you to Mount Myoboku, a dragon is always able to find another." Chief said with worry and Sonea shook her head.

"Just a little longer sir. I can handle it, it's my power now." Sonea said determinedly as Chief looked at her seal... It was visible and angry red chains with the black chains, raised along her skin.

"You need to stop soon..." He said before Sonea's Rinne Sharingan eyes widened and she stopped in mid flight, just hovering with her wings beating calmly. "What is it?" Chief asked, stopping with her with Sora while the convoy carried on.

A buzzing began in the back of her head... Two chakras and powerful enough to make her visibly shudder... Familiar... Both of them.

"Actually I'm going to land. Sora, stay close, there's humans down there." Sonea said with a nod to Chief who returned it and the two of them began to descend, through the clouds that had turned black, thick and heavy with water as the sight of land greeted them, devastated land. She knew that blood, that glow of golden chakra and purple chakra but they were weak and dimming the closer they got. Sonea's wings closed together slightly to drop faster as Sora tried to follow but she was dead set on what was happening on the ground...

Asura had a katana, Indra's katana, and was standing, barely standing and Indra was crawling on the floor, away from Asura who was slowly walking towards Indra... Sonea's wings closed behind her as she dropped with desperation... It was like a bad dream...

The next thing the three of them knew was Asura had plunged the blade down into Indra's heart through his back but was met with resistance as there was a flash of black and a glow of red... The scent of a third parties blood.

"And you two are meant to be brothers." The familiar and broken soft voice purred as both sets of brown eyes widened in surprise. Asura dropped to his knees next to Indra's side as Sonea stood crouched slightly next to him by Indra's legs and her bloodied hand was wrapped around the katana as it barely pierced Indra's back.

"Shadow?" Indra gasped out with surprise as her black wings ruffled, stretching out slightly before returning back to their resting position. Sonea's hand pulled the katana away and threw it across Indra's body and out of reach as she brought her hand to her lips and began cleaning her wound and hand of blood. Indra slowly battled to turn over and sat up next to the grief stricken Asura who was almost kneeling there in shame. They were beaten, bloody, bruised and had destroyed the land around them as they sat in a ravine created from them and their attacks, a small trickle of water ran past them and there was the sound of water exploding from somewhere and running over like a massive sprinkler.

"Son..."

"I don't want to hear it!" She yelled at Asura and Indra as they both almost woke up and visibly flinched back, her Rinne Sharingan eyes were glowing and her canine teeth had lengthened slightly as her ten chain tails whipped around her angrily, scrapping against the earth and smacking into it now and again. "For Kami's sake, it hasn't even been a year and this already happens? Finally, anarchy between the two of you? I'm guessing you, Indra, tried to return to take your 'rightful' place as clan leader huh? You pushed it too far dammit... Asura nearly killed you because he had no choice this time!" She yelled at them. "Dammit! Stupid, stupid Fate!" Sonea turned and yelled up at the clouds, rumbling and threatening, almost reacting to her power and the power the clouds had just witnessed between the two brothers.

"Sonea, you need to calm down." Sora spoke up, walking over to her and staying behind her and away from Asura and Indra.

"Dragon..." Indra pointed at him and Sora rolled his eyes.

"No shit... Sonea... Please look at them." Sora said before turning to Sonea and gentling his tone, lightning struck off in the distance and Sonea fell to the ground with the first few drops of rain as it began to pour down.

"What have we done..." Asura said out in shame as he shut his eyes and clenched his dirty and bloody fist being cleaned by the purifying rain.

"The rain makes it look as though you are crying." Indra taunted and Sonea turned on them almost angrily, her red eyes brightly visible through the rain before they softened.

"Have you ever thought that's the whole point... Indra-sensei." Sonea spoke and Indra smiled ever so slightly.

"I guess I lose to you again Asura." Indra spoke with a sigh and pushed himself through the pain to stand up and held a hand out to Sonea to stop her from trying to help him and he gave her a small smile when the pain had subsided slightly.

"Please leave this land for good Indra and never return... Unless you want to die." Asura warned and Indra laughed painfully.

"Don't be silly brother... We'll die together when the time comes. Sonea, I will be eternally grateful that you saved my life here today. I hope we meet again one day." Indra said before he hobbled over to his katana and sheathed it before he began to walk away as Asura and Sonea stared after him with slight surprise.

"Sora... Can I ask that you follow him and make sure he doesn't just pass out in the middle of nowhere from his injuries?" Sonea asked the dragon that snorted a puff of smoke.

"I'm supposed to stick by your side." He huffed but she laughed and knuckled his snout playfully.

"Since when can you not sense my chakra, plus I have a contract and I'll be fine with Asura until you return. Please... as a favour to me." Sonea asked as Sora growled and muttered under his breath before taking off in the direction Indra walked in, slowly the rain came to a stop and began to clear up.

"He was going to let me kill him." Asura said out in disbelief as Sonea turned to him.

"He doesn't know how to end his own feud and inner turmoil... I think maybe he thought death would offer him some peace and condolence." Sonea said before scooting over to Asura and they grabbed into a tight hug.

"Your hand..." Asura said with worry as they pulled back but Sonea showed it to him as he blinked in amazement. "We all thought the worst..."

"It almost was..." Sonea looked away sadly. "Mika and Natsume didn't survive the sealing, Sensei died twenty days after the sealing and I woke up after thirty days, it's a long story."

"We have time until your dragon friend comes back. Kaa-san must be worrying herself sick over me, could you help me back?" Asura asked sheepishly and Sonea smiled slightly.

"Sure Baka 'Sura."

XXXXXXXXXX

"... So that's what happened." Sonea said, sitting in a small house within the Otsutsuki clan compound. It was always so beautiful, well crafted and pure white, kept spotlessly clean. She sat on one couch with some tea while Tsubaki sat across from her with Asura sitting on the arm of Tsubaki's chair.

"I can't believe Otou-sama's plan didn't work." Asura breathed out, all bandaged up and clean since they returned.

"Where are those nine creatures now?" Tsubaki asked.

"Around. I left them to the wild forests with as much advice as I could give them in such a short amount of time, keeping the Jyuubi contained and controlled within me was unfortunately more important." Sonea explained, savouring the taste of tea once gain and home cooked meals.

"You look like you've been through hell over the last few months." Asura grinned but she just laughed.

"Actually I've slept through most of them. Such a power has taken a huge toll on me but the dragons have opened up their hospitality to me, they know more about the Jyuubi than most so I trust them as did Sensei... A lot... has happened." Sonea choked out at the end and Tsubaki got up and hugged her as Sonea laughed wetly with tears and hugged back.

"You'll always be welcome here, you're like my daughter Sonea."

"Always." Asura smiled and Sonea nodded her head, still being crushed in the hug.

"Thank you... I appreciate it." Sonea said and Tsubaki pulled back.

"What did you do to your hair?" Tsubaki freaked out, back to her normal self and Sonea laughed nervously and scratched at her cheek.

"Weapons and beauty don't go together?" Sonea suggested and Asura laughed before wincing with amusement.

"I'll fix it for you then." Tsubaki said, grabbing Sonea's wrist and leading her to the bathroom. She kept the length like Sonea asked, just giving a slight point at the end in the middle and cutting two bangs behind her side parted fringe as long as her neck to touch the tops of her shoulders and wrapped them together in bandages so Sonea would always remember them every time she looked at her reflection... Soon enough Sora knocked at the door and it was time for Sonea to leave again as they stood at the clan's gates.

"I have a feeling this may be the last time. Thank you for everything you've ever given me, I'll never forget it." Sonea promised as Tsubaki squeezed her again and Asura hugged her warmly for a while.

"I'll keep a look out for those nine beasts, you've explained them in good detail... I'll try to keep them out of trouble if I can and take care of yourself, I know how you can get little one." Asura smiled and Sonea's eyes watered up... She had to remember she was immortal and would out live them just as they were having a nice farewell.

"I'll miss you." Sonea squeaked out and wiped at her eyes as tears began to drip steadily and Asura and Tsubaki laughed warmly.

"Take care of her little dragon, she's a great friend to have by your side." Asura said to Sora who just nodded.

"Until another life." Sonea bowed, having gained control of her emotions again. "Arigato Sensei, Kaa-san."

"Until another life." Asura and Tsubaki repeated, also bowing and smiling as Sonea once again pulled upon the Jyuubi's chakra and took off with a game of tag with Sora shouting after her for cheating.


	8. Chapter 8: How Time Passes

**Chapter eight: How Time Passes**

"I can't wake her up!" Sora cried, running into the cave up on Mount Myoboku. They had all just made it and had began to settle down and make the cave when Sora had run in with an unconscious Sonea on his back, her form back to normal.

"What happened?" Chief grabbed Sora's shoulders to steady and calm his hyperventilating son.

"We were flying when she said she was sore and tired so I told her to catch a ride and I landed and I've tried everything, she won't wake up." Sora began to cry and hiccup through his rushed sentence. Chief nuzzled his son and looked over at Sonea who just looked like she was sleeping... Then he looked to her seal, still visible and almost pulsating with power, still angry red and raised black chains.

"Then there is something wrong." Chief growled to his insolence, something had seemed off from the beginning but he soon found out how stubborn a human girl in her teens could be. "We will find her a room but for now, leave her with me and go exploring for some soft foliage to make her a bed so we can examine her properly... It's time I teach you about seals my son."

'_A group of friends, a group of misfits, all there to welcome her home and to worry over her as she was tilted into a set of arms and she looked up at silver with adoration and love she hadn't felt for a long time... They had won but things began to __get fuzzy around the edges as her vision began to fade out into darkness but this time she couldn't care... She was home...'_

XXXXXXXXXX

The air was warm yet her lungs would not move faster or slower because of it as she stared up at a rocky roof, sunlight and humid air washing in through a small opening in the wall to her left... It was too bright as she quickly looked away again towards the opening to her right.

"Sora?" Sonea croaked and she grimaced... It was dry and almost no sound at all as the dragon walked like he was on a mission and lay down next to her, dropping his head towards her face... His face was bigger and more mature?

"Yeah, it's me Sonea. You're alright." Sora said, his voice older and more growling compared to the old high pitched she was use to as she scowled, she couldn't move to turn over and look at him properly, her head barely wanted to move but it flopped to the side which was fine for now, she was trying to keep calm like through every other situation she had been in recently.

"I can't move." Sonea said, losing her voice half way through but she saw Sora read her lips. Sora saw the worry and the tears beginning to gather as he took a deep and shuddering breath.

"You've been in a coma for ten years." He said calmly, relief coming through on his voice as Sonea's eyes widened. "You passed out on my back that day you stopped those two humans fighting and killing each other... Otou-sama and I have been trying to figure what was wrong for those years and we may have solved it for now but it's temporary... As long as you're awake and alive." Sora breathed shakily, tilting his head to wipe his eyes on his large paws.

"Impossible..." Sonea mouthed and Sora closed his eyes for a while and let out a shuddering breath before he opened them and grinned.

"Welcome back... I'm going to fetch Otou-sama and I want you to wait here and relax, focus on healing, you've lost a lot of muscle mass so don't try to move or you could seriously hurt yourself." Sora said, getting up and leaving with a massive force from his wings as Sonea closed her eyes towards the cooler air washing over her.

She knew now it was impossible for her to die. Ten years with no drip, no food and no nutrients should have killed her and she could sense very little residual chakra in her room to say otherwise. She kept her eyes closed and listened to her breathing and heartbeat as she tried to focus on the state of her body, her chakra burned, not use to moving at an obvious higher speed than it's been flowing for the last ten years, there was so much cellular damage her body was trying to heal and slowly, trickles of internal bleeding that wouldn't kill her for a long time if she could die and cellular degradation... It was only when two other heartbeats joined hers that her red eyes flashed open and her body forced itself to move, like she was only watching.

Chief and Sora had walked in and Chief pushed Sora behind him as soon as Sonea's blood red eyes opened and she was moving on all fours, stalking him like prey and growling through upturned lips and lengthened teeth but he saw through the animalistic lust and hunger, seeing how scared she was, she couldn't stop herself as her senses took over and demanded something to heal her... Chief tilted his head up, exposing a soft spot on his throat and waited. Soft fingertips touched the soft spot as they shook and there were whimpers coming from her unused throat. Chief looked down at her softly with understanding in his eyes as Sonea looked up at him with fear.

"You have done well to resist it so long and even around Sora and I thank you for that. Go ahead, it won't hurt me and our blood will heal your body quickly so drink up." He said relaxing his muscles to encourage her as she nodded, trust returning to her eyes as her mouth opened and she pressed her teeth gently and slowly into his neck and instantly began to drink. Her body hummed pleasantly and she felt stronger as the red velvety liquid ran down her throat like water putting out a fire... But she was crying. Sonea collapsed into a mess of tears and blood running from both corners of her mouth and down to her chin where it dripped onto her hands... Even then she couldn't resist bringing her overused limbs up to lap at the red liquid. With one last push of her body up onto her knees, a tongue lapped at the wound as Chief felt it closing up and his blood begin to automatically counter for what it had lost before Sonea passed out in exhaustion and Chief carried her back to the bed and tucked her in.

"She could have attacked me." Sora breathed out with disbelief and Chief chuckled.

"She hadn't come back to herself properly yet I was going to offer my blood anyway whether she wanted it or not. We've done a good job so far son, let's hope it holds her steady until she is ready." Chief said to Sora, patting him proudly on the shoulder.

"Will she attack me if I stay with her and she wakes up?" Sora asked but Chief just chuckled and patted him again.

"She will be fine. Just bring her some water when she wakes up and let her rest."

Sonea knew when she woke up the second time that Jyuubi chakra mode was dangerous and did horrendous damage to her body over long periods of time just as her demon mode did. Her sensei wanted her to permanently stay in it to see how far she could push her original seal and have it keep drawing senjutsu chakra in and they pushed it too far, after two weeks Sonea collapsed and was man down for a month, just like after she faced the Jyuubi but she was awake, just immobilized. Jyuubi chakra mode apparently had a maximum of ten days if she includes the time fighting the Jyuubi. Because of the nature of the damage, her body couldn't heal it as fast even with her extreme healing abilities now, the chakra needed to be purged from that area first before it could heal itself but she didn't know how everything would work fully... A basis was a good start... Just like learning her abilities.

She had been ordered bed rest which was fine by her for the first few days, she couldn't stay awake too long and it was normally just long enough for her to sense how the healing in her body was going before she passed out again for another day or two. On the fifth day, she woke up in her demon mode with wings and one cat like/ monkey like tail and sighed, it wasn't going to help her get any better quicker but the senjutsu chakra was helping her, she felt more relaxed like she wasn't on guard twenty-four seven now. Chief had explained it was just enough senjutsu to turn her hair and her eyes but all of the chakra was being reverted to her seal to strengthened it, she would just have to deal with the black hair, red eyes, wings and one tail... She could so deal with one tail compared to ten and this one was under her complete control... Well, as much as a cat's was the end of it still twitched up and down.

The fifth day was also the day she started to do stomach crunches in bed, planks and push ups on the hour, even if it was one or two in the beginning and for a few seconds. Chief explained everything she had missed out on the seventh day when she went for her first walk, only making it to her door but she rode on Sora's back... He was twice as tall as she was now. The dragons had flourished and made a peace treaty with the toads who greatly respected the Rikudo Sennin and now there were a couple hundred dragons now and still increasing, a few like Sora and a few that could stand up and walk on their hind legs or on all fours but they were all still young... The relationship between Sora and Chief had also flourished, working together to stabilise Sonea's seal showed them how much they had in common and Chief was beginning to accept Sora for who he was, they had worked non-stop to find a solution to correcting her seal but both her pentagram and the Jyuubi's seal were so intricate and so delicate that one wrong move would make both of them break so they began to try and create another seal to stabilise the other and after eight years, they succeeded and Sonea went from an almost dead coma to a deep sleep... They were just waiting for her to wake up.

"The world is mostly stable still." Chief said as they sat on the ledge of the cave and looked out upon the mystical forest of colours that shouldn't be so natural and bright.

"But there is still war." Sonea sighed and Chief nodded.

"It will take many years for humans to realise what the Rikudo has left them and see his dream as their own... All they see now is power and greed that they were gifted ungratefully with." Sora said and they all nodded and agreed with a hum.

"There is nothing down there for me now. They would try to take the Jyuubi's power as their own, especially since I have some control over it, I can't risk the dragons, toads or even Turtle Island... Like Sora said, there may be a time that people begin to see the Rikudo's dream as their own." Sonea said.

"Yes but you know you cannot leave it forever. At some point when my power upon you begins to fade, you will have to leave and find a seal's master to figure out a more permanent solution to your seal." Chief said and Sonea nodded.

"I know... But there are still a few hundred years before that time Chief, you won't be going down that easy, you're still a spring chicken." Sonea said with a grin and Chief huffed as Sora and Sonea laughed.

"Mock the five hundred year old dragon will you? I can't wait until you two get to this age, let's see if you're still spring chickens then." Chief said and Sora coughed.

"You're only four hundred and eighty nine Otou-sama." Sora added as Chief growled at him.

"It feels weird talking about hundreds of years... I thought life was short before but now, it seems like a fly's life compared to what I have in front of me... My real age is supposedly twenty-seven now yet I'm not a day over sixteen... It's still a baby's life in dragon years..."

"And so you have a lot to learn about everything but mostly yourself." Chief said and Sonea nodded.

"To help the world see Sensei's dream of peace and people understanding each other... That is when I shall return." Sonea decided.

"But how will you know when that is?" Sora asked as Sonea looked down at the mist covering the mountain with a small smile.

"I was given the Fate Seal... I'm sure I'll know when the time is right."

'Right Sensei?'

XXXXXXXXXX

The night was stormy when Sonea was woken up by a hand sized messenger dragon. Sonea was up in a shot with wide and scared red eyes as she fixed her corset and hakama pants before she ran out into the sheeting rain and formed her wings and tail almost instantly in a blur of black smoke and was racing up the side of the mountain to the entrance hall where other dragons were heading as well. As she entered the cave, she pushed back her soaking black hair falling over her face like material as the dragons looked back at her and parted as she walked forwards briskly, her wings and tails disappearing like smoke, looking at the three dragons who had been there for her since her beginning.

Sora stood on one side of Chief who was a grey blue colour now with dulling red eyes that made Sonea inadvertently think of her Sensei's hair fading as he aged so quickly in the end. Sora had become the new Chief and was now four times Sonea's height and massively strong and Lena, Chiefs mate, hovered low to the ground next to her dying mate. Chief lifted his head from the ground with a gentle smile and lifted a claw as it curled for her to come closer. Sonea was there in a blink of an eye as Chief tiredly rested his snout against her stomach and she held his chin up as she hugged him, tears already coming to her eyes.

"My time has come, little one," He spoke softly, not moving his nose away, "I must now pass on into the next life. You have become strong and you are able to return to the human world with grace and dignity as well as much revered control, to find a seal master and take your place with full control to lead the humans away from a world of the Jyuubi. Find a group of people that deserve your trust and power next to them for the rest of their lives and children's' lives. I will miss you and please never forget me and make sure Sora doesn't get into any trouble... I must go now. I love you all, daughter, son and beautiful wife." He closed his eyes and his head became limp as quickly as that and his eyes closed peacefully.

"NO!" Sonea screamed before a large clawed paw wrapped around her stomach and pulled her away from the body and the elders came forwards to dispose of the body respectfully. Sonea grabbed onto Sora's other leg and began to cry into it as Sora stood proudly, his father's body being carried away as he tried to comfort his crying mother at the same time.

Sora stumbled slightly when he was pushed away and Sonea ran out, her wings and tail forming effortlessly as she took off into the rain with a loud crack of lightning as her silhouette disappeared into the dark and rainy night sky. Lena touched his arm and he shook his head with closed eyes.

"She needs some time... I shall go after her in the morning if she hasn't returned." Sora said with a sad sigh as the dragons began to disperse sadly.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sleeping out here isn't good for your health young human." A voice spoke as her eyes opened with effort and she wiped away the sleep painfully from crying. She was beginning to remember what happened and put a stop to her tears right away as she sat up and stared at the large brown coloured toad with a white belly, he looked old yet young at the same time but she couldn't deny the wizened eyes. She had flown dangerously when the lightning was so close and one striking right down in front of her had spooked her and sent her crashing and crying until she fell asleep.

"I didn't mean to sleep out here." She said with a bit of a snap to her voice and the large toad chuckled.

"You will be facing a lot more loss of loved ones in the future... This won't be the last." He said as Sonea began to scratch off the dried mud and trying to get herself back into some order.

"No shit, I'm destined to watch the world pass by." She muttered.

"Until you find your place." He said and Sonea stopped and looked up at the toad with narrowed eyes.

"You're that gifted toad Sensei was always talking about... Gamamaru if my memory serves me right." Sonea accused and the toad chuckled again. "What do you mean until I find my place?"

"You will see a lot young Chi Tsuki, known as Sonea Storm Shadow. You follow the light to the best of your abilities and befriend the dark yet you are always thrown in the middle and balance them out... Don't look at me like that girl, you know it to be true." Gamamaru said as Sonea had narrowed her eyes and was glaring at the toad.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sonea denied firmly and Gamamaru smiled.

"Believe what you want then but remember... If you lose your path, so will the rest of the world and you'll cause an imbalance. Open your heart and bare your weakness and the world may just follow, you will meet the Child of Prophecy when the time is right and you'll form an unbreakable bond with him and the people around you, let them in girl and change the lone wolf. I must be going, if you want to chat, you know where I am, I doubt this is the last time we will talk or hear about each other young one." He said before he hopped off with a powerful leap and Sonea covered her face with her arms and glared after him.

"Child of Prophecy? Wolves? Bearing my weakness?" Sonea questioned to herself in angered disbelief before she looked up to where the toad had just left and rose a fist. "Dammit what is it about you stupid creatures and speaking in riddles! I have enough on my plate dammit!" She yelled before there was a rush of air and the ground vibrated slightly as a shadow loomed over her and she cringed.

"Sonea." Sora said with an almost disappointed voice and Sonea cringed and turned around like a naughty kid. "Who were you talking to?"

"There was a toad... Didn't you see him hop off?" Sonea asked but Sora just shook his head.

"Are you okay?" He asked, bending down on his elbows and lowering his head with concern as reality came back to her and she took a deep breath and looked after the toad again.

"I'll live unfortunately... It was a bit of shock to me after the way I've lost everyone in my existence and this was the first one in hundreds of years... I guess it was just a little long overdue Post Traumatic Stress from the last ones I couldn't deal with last time. Am I still in time for the funeral?" She asked, forming her wings and tail.

"It's in an hour but there is something I want to discuss with you first, we're going to the study." Sora said as he nodded for Sonea to take off first before he followed with the huge rush of his wings back towards the mountain.

"What do you want to discuss?" Sonea asked as she landed with Sora right behind her, walking into the study that contained hundreds of books still.

"Otou-sama believed you would leave after his death and I saw that when I found you this morning." Sora stated as they sat down facing each other. "I shall be returning your books to you, they have been copied to stay in our archives for future references. His power upon your seal has begun to fade as well so now it is time for you to find a seal's master and place a more permanent fix to your seal, you must feel it is time as well." Sora said and Sonea sighed, looking away sadly.

"Yeah... after my morning encounter with that toad, I can feel maybe it's time for me to leave. I've hidden for more than seven hundred years and I can't keep hiding anymore. I will leave after the funeral." Sonea stood up but Sora held up his paw to tell her to sit again.

"I will be expecting visits and letters... Otou-sama asked me to give you something before you leave, we have been watching the humans, trying to predict your return or anything regarding the Jyuubi and we thought maybe this would make you fit in better. We were going to give it to you when you woke up from that coma but we kept it stored until now." Sora said as a little dragon came by and dropped a package wrapped in leaves on her lap and flew away with a giggle which made Sonea smile.

"It's made from dragon skin... The skin of my grandfather." Sora said as she picked up what she had just unwrapped and held it up with wonder. It sparkled in black and almost seemed to have all of the colours in it but black meant the absence of light which is what made it so mysteriously wonderful as the light fabric shimmered like real scales. "The skins of our kin are kept once we die so we can forge armour out of it and be watched over by our ancestors, the elders deemed you worthy when Otou-sama asked them and they agreed, you are like one of us Sonea. It was forged specifically to your desires and that was produced for you by destiny, I'm sure you can sense the power within it." Sora said as Sonea tried it on. It sat perfectly around her waist as an open front apron down to her ankles where it waved like it was real flames flickering along the bottom and it was truly alive and Sonea gasped a sob with a large smile.

"I love it... It truly is a wonderful gift and I shall wear it with pride." Sonea said and Sora smiled and nodded.

"There are other clothes there for you as well that will help you fit into the world you are about to enter." Sora nodded to the package inside the package as Sonea sat again and pulled each piece out one by one. It was a turtle neck like top with long sleeves that hooked over her middle finger and had a U-shape cut out of the back for her wings just under the high neck and down to where her waist came in just above her naval where it was cut off and held it together with stretchy fabric. There were a long pair of black pants that would fit snugly and a pair of black knee high sandals that were open over the toes and closed all the way up with laces and lastly, a new red sash for her weapons and such. "That dragon skin can also shape shift into a tail so it's not in the way when you do transform, get use to it as your new tail rather than wasting time, energy and chakra for forming a tail."

"I can't believe this is really happening." Sonea sighed out with disbelief and Sora grinned.

"It's time to leave the nest."

"I guess it is."

* * *

Sonea stood proudly in her new outfit as they let Chief's ashes fly into the sky in a streak of grey as the dragons said their last goodbyes to their fearless leader and then all stood to wish Sonea a farewell because it wasn't goodbye, they would see each other once again. With one last look Sonea stepped up to the edge and took a deep breath before turning her back to the ledge and allowing her body to fall as the cheering was left behind her with a smile and her eyes closed as the wind rushed by. The feeling consumed her as she turned her body around to face the upcoming ground and her wings and tail formed before she flapped and took off at a speed towards the direction she felt she should travel in... She had all the time in the world after all.

Sensory overload came after a few days of flying and she reached civilisation as she sensed what was down on the ground. Humans, chakra, techniques, blood, life, power... There were still wars, people hurt and people dying but fate was telling her it was time, maybe she had to change people's minds for this anarchy to stop and bring peace? She saw settlements and like minded powers within them and battlegrounds where the two clashed, leaving a wasteland, forests, rivers, cities and she vaguely wondered if the bijuu were still around.

Sonea sucked in a harsh breath... She hadn't felt anything like this before, it was almost like the old days when she was a girl and Asura and Indra were fighting but there was another fluctuating and powerful chakra as her wings tilted and she changed her course towards it... She was going to barge into their little party as she unsealed Akuma and Youkai, the two katana she hadn't seen in hundreds of years and hoped her kenjutsu was still up to par, she hadn't even thought about kenjutsu for years but working on her specifically unique powers had taken priority.

She landed in the closest dense tree line and kept her wings and tail where they were for a little more intimidation, she knew long time ago she would have felt small next to someone with wings and a tail it was just unnatural. It was the first humans she had seen since she last saw Asura and Indra and they hadn't changed as she calmly walked out into the fighting, techniques flying everywhere and crashing into muddy land, sending the brown sludge flying as Sonea's wings naturally shielded her from it, her tail whipping from side to side as she was unimpressed and furious. The powers and explosions got bigger as a massive growling/roaring was heard as chakra fluctuated.

But Sonea was thrown off by her own darkened thoughts but it didn't show in her cat like step, one foot smoothly in front of the other, left hand hanging in warning close to the two sheathed katanas and the other tucked into her red sash nonchalantly, hips swaying with attitude, ego and danger with every purposeful hard step that barely made a sound. There were bodies already littering the muddy and bloody floor, she could smell hundreds of different scents of blood yet she strangely felt no remorse like she thought she should... Dead eyes didn't scare her like her dreams and the cold was something she was use to and it didn't faze her anymore after her years of training to ultimate and peak control over her entire body down to single cells... She shouldn't be feeling so cold hearted... Like a mother protecting her children.

She came close enough to see without the help of activated sharingan, the fighting stopping around her from the murderous aura and her dark and overwhelming presence. Her hand rose gracefully out towards the blue flames and with the close of her hand into a fist, gold chains whipped up from the ground and stopped the two tailed flaming blue cat as it tried to break free and fight back and the two sides separated, watching her approach with weary and cautious eyes... One set black and normal and the other set swirling angrily with the sharingan.

'Ah, that is why it felt odd... Must be Indra's descendants and the other side may just be Asura's.' Sonea thought to herself, looking at each of the presumed clan leaders. The Sharingan wielders had a white and red fan on their backs and the other clan had crescents lined up on a dissecting line and back to back with two on either side mostly on headbands or on their armour as she came to a stop between them and looked at either one of them.

"What do you think you are doing kunoichi?" The sharingan wielder demanded with a growl in Japanese, his katana shifting in his hand for the ready. Sonea's eyebrows rose slightly at the name, it was the female name for a ninja like 'shinobi' is for males... So in the end they became ninjas anyway and she sighed silently.

"I should be asking you the same question." Sonea countered back in the same language and he growled, sharingan spinning a little faster.

"Is she not one of yours?" The other clan leader asked with confusion.

"And why would you think that Butsuma?" The sharingan wielder asked almost angrily.

"She wields the sharingan same as you." Butsuma said and Sonea looked at him boredly.

"Don't you think I would have killed you by now if I was on his side? Besides, the sharingan is the reason why that large cat over there is fighting and killing your clansmen... Release!" Sonea called, holding up the universal sparring sign as she concentrated and broke the genjutsu on Matatabi.

"_**You!"**_ She growled, lying on her side as she continued to struggle and Sonea swallowed at the anger in that single word.

"How dare you!" The sharingan said angrily, the sound of blades moving had them at a stale mate in seconds as Sonea's eyes swapped between Butsuma and the sharingan user. Sonea had unsheathed her katana, one in each hand, silver on right and gold in left which was held with the blade pointing down and both blades touched the skins of necks as the katana hummed with power.

"To use such a god given gift like this is unforgivable... both your eyes and this bijuu." Sonea said with a deadly purr and a deathly glare and both men swallowed.

"_**You hypocrite!"**_ Matatabi yelled at her and it seemed she was the only one who could understand the large cat which was lucky.

"My name is Sonea Storm Shadow now what are your names?" She asked firmly, blades not relenting.

"Senju Butsuma." Butsuma said.

"Uchiha Tajima." The sharingan user said. Sonea's wings ruffled as she could sense the two clans getting twitchy as Sonea had their two clan leaders at a stale mate which meant she would have to wrap things up.

"I shall be taking the bijuu from you but first... Where can I find a seal's master?" She asked, eyes darting between the two of them as the blades created a line of red running from the tips of her blades which seemed to make them think faster.

"Whirlpool Country, Uzushiogakure, the Uzumaki clan can help you." Butsuma said quickly and Tajima growled but a little pressure to her katana against his neck soon stopped it.

"Which direction?" She ordered.

"East. Across the sea." Tajima said.

"Good." Sonea said with a smile as her blades relented and both men moved in for the kill, one high and one low as she quickly jumped into a horizontal spin, avoiding both blades and landed, turning straight into a kick across Butsuma's stunned face and a solid kick into Tajima's chest, sending them both flying. "That was a warning you overgrown apes." Sonea growled as she sheathed her katana.

"You will not be taking the Niibi from us." Tajima growled, getting up as his sharingan swirled and the clan got restless.

"You'll have to catch us first." Sonea smirked, the chains releasing the lightning quick cat had those bi coloured eyes dead set on her, up and running at her within seconds as Sonea spread her wings and took off in a direct route for the forest. The dulling sound of paws hitting the ground carried on steadily even as men yelled and tried to stop the cat, Matatabi was raging and no genjutsu or technique would stop it even once she hit the forest, Matatabi was graceful and skilfully dodged the trees but eyes still dangerously set on Sonea's retreating tail before kunai thunked into two trees and an invisible barrier stopped Matatabi as she clawed at it.

"I just saved you dammit!" Sonea landed with a skid, turning to talk to the bijuu.

"_**But where were you all of the other time huh!?"**_ Matatabi yelled at her. _**"He took us under his control and played with our minds and pushed them back into us again. He hurt us in so many ways that I cannot express it!"**_

"Who?" Sonea asked and Matatabi growled at her, the clear pain and hurt showing through as she jumped back onto four paws again.

"_**One of oji's brats." **_She growled and looked away, sitting down as tails waved sadly behind her.

"Was he the one like these people who are controlling you now?" Sonea asked calmly as she could, trying not to show her own freak out. Matatabi's eyes just narrowed sadly as her head tilted further down... Indra... "Where are your siblings?"

"_**Most of us escaped after a few years... I was one of the protected ones by the others, I don't know if those stupid Uchiha still have any more of us but they probably don't have many left... Don't even try to apologise... The others may not be so forgiving." **_Matatabi said as she turned and walked away before running deeper into the forest and Sonea dropped to her knees in horror. The word 'sorry' was sorely lacking in her position. Who knows what Indra and the Uchiha clan have done through seven hundred years, what pain and anger the rest of the bijuu felt and probably still feel... Matatabi had been merciful to her, probably for getting her out of the Uchiha's hold.

"Indra-sensei what did you do?" Sonea asked to no one desperately before having to calm herself down and closed her eyes with a deep breath. Perhaps it was better for the bijuu to have that anger and someone to pin it on against humans like the Uchiha clan who would use them for their power unfairly... She strangely didn't mind being the pin point of their anger so much, she'd just have to be cautious against any bijuu or possible jinchuuriki she might come up against because like Matatabi said, the others might not be so forgiving.

Uzushio... It was across water but she needed to know the ways of the people around, she seemed to definitely fit into the ninja category so she'd go with it for now but she needed money just to save her ass in any situation and she doubted any of her old currency still worked because a lot had obviously changed. Sonea hopped up tree branches to the top and flew off towards east and hopefully it wouldn't take too long to reach the sea where she could most likely get into some sort of illegal gamble and cheat them out of their money easily before getting the full details of Uzushio, she didn't know how much had geographically changed.

Harbours hadn't changed, just new buildings and equipment but they still all worked the same as she landed and walked out into public as a normal human, red demon eyes scanning the area quickly as people walked and passed by... Like Sora said, she mostly did fit in which helped a lot, an armoured corset, hakama pants, Faulds and chain mail most definitely would have made her stick out. Her keen eyes caught some movement in an alleyway of dusk settling in as she walked over there briskly and with purpose.

The men eyed her warningly but also leering as she stepped gracefully into the alleyway and straight up to the board on the floor and sat cross legged smoothly before crossing her arms as silence ruled the men and alleyway, the sounds of people on the street just background noise now.

"I want in." Sonea said firmly in Japanese, it seemed to be the dominant language now. The men looked at each other and laughed, the smell of stale alcohol and fish wafting off of them, Sonea figured them to be fishermen most likely by their clothes and the amount of boats docked for the night.

"Well I think we should play with this little girl, don't you think boys?" One of them said as there was an amused and excited agreement and they started to laugh.

"I'll be your slave for twenty-four hours if you win but if you lose you will all give me all of your money." Sonea said nonchalantly and the men whistled and called excitedly as she sat there boredly.

"Okay sweetheart, it's your game. Get ready to be in a world of pleasure for the next twenty-four hours." The man laughed as he started to deal cards.

An hour later Sonea left the alleyway, tucking the money into her sash and looking around carefully before she headed towards a bar. Not one man was left conscious or with their pants on...

'Thank you Asura and Natsume.' She thought with a grin, walking into one of the better bars and sat down at the counter, away from everyone as her eyes darted around her quickly before the barman came up to her.

"What can I get you kunoichi?" The barman asked.

"What would you suggest for a lady like me?" Sonea asked as the barman grinned and laughed slightly, cleaning out a beer mug.

"One Mai Tai coming up." He said and moved off. Sonea's eyes darted to the side as someone came up from her back and blind spot and leaned in as his scent and alcoholic breath got stronger and she pretended like she hadn't sensed him.

"What's a cute thing like you doing in a place like this?" A husky voice asked by her ear... A kunai touched his stomach before he finished the rest of his sentence but the alcohol would slow his reaction anyway. The man froze as Sonea smoothly turned around and kicked his chest, forcing him to fall back onto his elbows and she left her sandal there as she stood up and the bar went quiet as she spun the kunai around her finger boredly as she looked around at the men at the bar.

"Will someone tell me how to get to Uzushio?" Sonea asked calmly as there were a few murmurs and whispers of suspicion as she waited for the answer, the kunai still twirling around horizontally. The man under her foot squirmed as she looked down at his uncomfortable face.

"It's a three day sail from here, dead east. I can take you if you would like." He said in an apologetic tone and Sonea removed her foot from his chest before offering him a hand which he took gratefully and helped him up.

"Thanks for the offer but I'll have to pass." Sonea said, turning around and sitting back on her stool again as the barman brought her drink to her.

"You know I'm underage right?" She asked but he just shrugged.

"You're a kunoichi. If you're old enough to kill, you're old enough to drink unless you can't pay." He said and a dark smile came over her lips as she paid the man happily. The rules were definitely different from the older days, like a land run by teenagers and old men like the ones she met in the alley, laws had been loosened, she thought as she sipped the surprisingly refreshing drink but then again... She hadn't had anything else but water and blood to drink in hundreds of years.

"I wonder if I can get drunk?" She mumbled to herself with her last sip and left as quietly as she came. The moon was bright and taunting her in the sky as she sneered at it and looked at the smooth midnight blue waves along the water, reflecting the sky. Walking was her option until the sun came up, flying would be one way to get her lost at night especially over the ever moving and changing sea as she stepped off from the dock and began to walk dead east, alternating between that and running.

Morning came up quickly as she took to the sky and followed the sun until it reached its peak and she flew away from it and near late afternoon land came to her extended sight as she pushed that little faster to reach it before the sunlight completely disappeared. It surprised her how no one looked twice as she landed on the brightly lit shore as it was bustling with happy people out and just having a good time with family and friends and the atmosphere made her smile, finally, somewhere that seemed to be at some sort of peace. Her wings and tail disappeared quietly as she stepped into the crowd and followed the flow, lights everywhere, advertising and trying to bring business in with specials, promises of delicious food or getting what you want, guaranteed.

Buskers performed on the streets as people stood, delighted clapped and gasped or listened to what people have been through, performances and songs of hardships but they were still standing proud and strong as Sonea stopped and listened to a few of them out of curiosity and respect. People had been warring since she left years ago and people were voicing the want for change, stop unnecessary deaths, children dying and people crying...

Sonea felt the loss of her spiritual side suddenly as she watched a woman singing her heart out, playing a guitar... Her control was perfect as she went from normal notes to sudden high pitches and held them angelically that Sonea found a smile on her face and tears in her eyes, as did a few people around her as they clapped and dropped money into her open guitar case. Where had her personality gone, she realised she had acted just like those men on the battlefield that day, focusing on power since she was younger, control to the max so she wouldn't show weakness again.

'_Open your heart and bare your weakness and the world may just follow' _It was what Gamamaru had said to her. Did she consider her immature side of being free to be her, a weakness? Hell yes.

"Stupid toad." Sonea muttered to herself as she felt nerves for the first time in a long time, stepping forwards, tunnel like vision consuming her usually excellent eyesight, stepping to the woman who was getting ready to perform another song. Sonea's palms got sweaty and her throat felt prickly and was closing up quickly.

"May I perform a lyrical routine to the song you have just sung?" Sonea asked as the woman looked up with surprise, looking right into her eyes, _her soul, _before she smiled and nodded quietly and Sonea inadvertently shivered. The woman's voice caught people's attentions, some wondering why she was singing the same song as Sonea took a ballet stance and stretched her arms out gracefully diagonally, breathing heavy as nerves began to shout at her and her yelling back at them to stop and just let her be. Sonea felt the words to her heart, maybe it was why she was willing to take a chance and dance _for fun. _

The song was saying how everything was changing and she had been there for too long and it was beginning to hurt. Trying to find something new and frozen, being there for too long, but it wasn't what she had signed up to so she was doing something about it because she couldn't do it anymore, she had to let go if everything was changing. (Changing- Sigma ft. Paloma Faith)

Her hand movement, twists and turns of her body moved with the words, Sonea felt herself unclamping and **feeling **after such a long time, and she didn't mean normal emotion but some other emotion you just couldn't express through normal means be it through writing, poetry, singing, dancing, performances... It took certain types of people to be able to feel that deeper emotion and her Sensei had known that from the beginning.

"_I know what a sensitive soul you are Sonea" _It was the time she woke up just after receiving her seal and her Sensei had always said it since.

Sonea gave all of the money they gained and gave it to the woman, thanking her as the woman enthusiastically hugged her and left for the night, presumably towards her family by what Sonea judged from her and little clues she picked up from the photo sticking out of her pocket slightly and a small stuffed toy hiding in her pocket she'd seen someone give her from an earlier song...

"_She's going to love this."_ Sonea remembered the woman saying to herself.

'Perhaps the world really is changing.' Sonea thought with a smile and headed off. 'One night of partying... My seal has waited this long, one more night won't hurt.'

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Sort of, fell out of fanfiction for a while but i think I'm back, i just need to kick my A into G. Okay, the last few lines i used a song as inspirations called Changing by Sigma ft. Paloma Faith, you can listen to it here: /3beat/sets/sigma-ft-paloma-faith-changing . And a small spoiler alert, guess who will be appearing next chapter! :D hopefully it'll be out soon and i'll get back into posting and typing and carrying on with A Flash of Silver Lightning and Being Sasuke as well if you're following any of those. I've got another story coming up so hopefully I'll get a groove for that, it'll be slightly darker than my other fics so yeah, i challenged myself to it. Okay, no more s****elf promoting R&amp;R my lovelies!**


	9. Chapter 9: Striking Coincidences

**A/N: I think i may be getting back into posting... Writing not so much so yeah but now we are getting into 'familiar' waters ;D **

**I hope you enjoy R&amp;R my lovelies!**

* * *

**Chapter nine: Striking Coincidences**

"Are you serious?" A boy with shoulder length black hair said out in disbelief and sitting with his three other brothers.

"I am. It was the most unbelievable thing I ever watched in my entire life." The boy said, his armour plates still on his body as he sat outside in a tree within the Senju compound.

"Who is stupid enough to walk into a full blown battle like that, especially a female?" The older white haired boy said.

"I don't think it really matters what sex she is Tobirama." Hashirama said before he scowled in confusion.

"You don't really get a lot of clans that allow women to fight or who want to fight do you?" Itama asked, brushing back his two toned hair while blinking his dark eyes in the disappearing light of the sun.

"She said her name was Sonea Storm Shadow... I think she must be an outlander with a name like that but her skills, speed and power were a step above Otou-sama's and the Uchiha's power." Kawarama explained.

"Otou-sama must be royally pissed off." Tobirama stated with his arms crossed. "You said she wielded the sharingan though, it could have been a ploy."

"That's what she said... She said she would have killed Otou-sama by then if she was a part of them. It was almost as if she was a Shi no Tenshi (Angel of Death)." Kawarama said.

"Yeah, an Uchiha angel of death." Hashirama muttered.

"Do you think she'll come back?" Itama asked curiously.

"She said she was going to Uzushio, I wouldn't be surprised if we do see her again some time... If she lives that long, wings and a tail can get caught quite easily in battle." Kawarama surmised as the others hummed in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What does that symbol on your back mean?" Sonea was caught by surprised as she turned around to face a young boy, about twelve, thirteen with red hair and bright, wise black eyes watching her curiously... Of course she wasn't very presentable, she found the wonderful shop called a bakery and was currently standing in the line to pay, arms... and mouth... full of pastries, breads and some energy drink stuff that someone said was to die for if you were running a bit low on energy. Sonea quickly ate the rest of the roll sticking out of her mouth like a worm before clearing her throat (and presentation) before speaking.

"It a symbol of my clan." She answered and the boy nodded, not really believing her.

"I was talking about the hidden seal symbols." He said and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she took a cautious step back from the boy.

"They're a seal." She said defensively as the black eyes rolled.

"No duh. What are they sealing? Because it wasn't very well done to tell you the truth, I'm surprised you don't have any serious repercussions saying it's wrong." He said and Sonea's eyes widened as the food fell to the floor.

"You can _see _its wrong?" She asked and he nodded.

"I'm only studying seals at the moment, I dream to become a seal's master like my tou-san said, he said I'm a natural." The boy grinned and Sonea almost felt complete and utter relief and closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Do you believe in yourself so much that you could find a permanent solution to stabilising my seal?" Sonea asked and she saw his face light up.

"That would be amazing! Come on, I want you to meet my tou-san." He said, grabbing Sonea's wrist and pulling her along until she was following after him freely and he jumped into the trees as Sonea followed and frowned slightly.

'He's a ninja.' She thought wearily.

"I don't think your tou-san would be happy about you waltzing in with an unknown kunoichi..." Sonea stopped and he stopped as well and turned around to face her.

"You're quite right." He said, completely serious and had a cold look in his eye as Sonea sensed the people approaching in the shadows.

"And your reason for ambushing me?" Sonea asked, red eyes darting around.

"You're on Uzumaki clan territory. There are no boat records of you of any boat coming into the country, your attire screams ninja and that seal with that presence is unmistakable, it's what made us notice you in the first place." The kid said, his own kunai coming out of his sash he was wearing and Sonea scowled with annoyance more at herself than the situation.

'Aw shit, I forgot about that. IDIOT!' Sonea's conscience screamed at her. Her hand twitched towards her sash and a kunai sailed past her temple, centimetres from touching her as she looked at the boy with deadly aim.

"Make a move and I will not hesitate to kill you." He warned with an eyebrow raise for effect and Sonea rolled her eyes.

"You want to attack someone with an unstable seal when you don't even know what it contains?" Sonea asked with annoyance and the boy shrugged.

"Those red eyes are much like an Uchiha's, we've heard they've been experimenting with the bijuu to create the ultimate weapons, perhaps you're one of them."

"Oh... Them." Sonea deadpanned. "Look, let me speak to the clan leader and I will explain everything if I get the chance, I just really need help, that's all." Sonea said as a shadow appeared behind the boy. Red hair like the boy but his eyes were a light brown colour as he put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"She has an unstable seal tou-san." The boy said and the man scowled.

"What does it contain Uchiha?" He demanded Sonea who scowled at him with an almost bored look but there was frustration in it.

"I am not an Uchiha... I would never be a part of that dark clan after what I've heard they have been doing, first of all." Sonea said firmly with frustration, her defensive position gone as her fists curled at her sides. "Second of all, I walked here, that is why there are no records of me landing here, and last but most certainly not least, I am not at liberty to tell you right now what I contain unless I know for sure you might be able to help me stabilise my seal or would you like to come face to face with the beast huh?"

"Turn around." The man ordered harshly and Sonea stood calmly. "I said, turn around so I may have a look at your seal." He growled through gritted teeth and Sonea sighed, crossing her arms quickly and avoiding a premature kunai launched at her head by leaning back slightly.

"You try and kill me while my back is turned, you'll have another thing coming Uzumaki-san." Sonea warned before stepping in a one eighty turn and uncrossed her arms to move her hair over her right shoulder.

"Do you not clearly see it?" The boy asked his father quietly while Sonea was turned around.

"You've been granted a great gift of manipulating seals Taka, I cannot see what you can unless I study it further when it is exposed..."

"If you want to see it exposed, you could have just asked." Sonea said with annoyance back at them and slowly, the maroon and black chains appeared with seals running along the links now after Chief's and Sora's temporary fix. She heard a few harshly sucked in breaths before the tense atmosphere changed into something else, no more danger but it was a delicate type of tension.

"A shadow binding seal. I've never seen one so strong and with massive power, whatever you contain... It's more feared than any of us have probably ever experienced, I can see why you search for help." The man said and Sonea turned back around to face them.

"Finally, someone understands." Sonea smiled triumphantly as the hidden shinobi came out cautiously.

"What is your name?" The man asked.

"Sonea Storm Shadow."

"Uzumaki Kenjin, Leader of the Uzumaki clan and this is my son, Taka. You say you're not Uchiha yet you bear a lot of traits to them." Kenjin said and Sonea sighed.

"Yeah... I've been told that... It's a long story sir." Sonea said and the man grinned.

The Uzumaki clan compound was beautiful. Almost like a city of gold within a bowl, surrounded by waterfalls in the middle of a massive lake and hills surrounding the area. It had many high rise buildings decorated in classic delicate swirls and looked extremely sturdy with a river running through the middle and to Sonea, it almost resembled the Yin-Yang symbol as she watched the ninja riding the waves down and she formed her wings and tail before gliding down as the people watched with amazement as she landed and the extra appendages disappeared as simply as they came.

"Follow me." Kenjin said as they began to walk through the compound and to a house where Kenjin allowed her in and pointed to a chair. "Sit and explain." He said, sitting down across a table from her where his son sat as well and watched intently.

"Okay..." Sonea said, a little unsure but she gathered her thoughts quickly. "I understand if you don't believe me but here goes nothing. I believe your people call him the Rikudo Sennin, he defeated a dangerous creature, the Jyuubi, a long time ago and sealed it inside of himself. He realised that one day he was going to die so he needed someone to continue watching the Jyuubi for him."

"And so he created the nine bijuu." Kenjin shrugged but Sonea pointed at him.

"Ah, but there is a lot of things you don't know. He originally did want to seal it into someone."

"So why were our ancestors never chosen?" Kenjin asked and Sonea tilted her head.

"Ancestors?"

"His two sons. It's said that the Uchiha clan and the Senju and Uzumaki clans are descendants from them." Kenjin corrected firmly and Sonea sighed.

"That explains a lot then." She sighed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Taka asked and Sonea shook her head.

"Never mind that. Anyway, I don't know why he never chose them but this next piece of information was left out of history for safety reasons, Sensei believed too much information would make the world even more unstable. The Rikudo took on three students who he trained and was going to separate and seal the Jyuubi into but things went wrong and he was left with one student to take that responsibility." Sonea explained.

"What happened to them?" Taka asked, his arms folding on the table as he rested his chin on them.

"He separated the Jyuubi into its Yin and Yang counterparts, making the nine bijuu out of the Yang and sealed the Yin into his student." Sonea finished.

"And I'm guessing you're the descendant who has taken this job of being its next jinchuuriki?" Kenjin asked but Sonea grinned darkly.

"Would you believe me if I said I am his original student?"

"That is impossible." Taka spoke up, clear in his decision.

"I am of the long ago extinct clan rivals to the Rikudo Sennin. Night walkers I believe the history books called us." Sonea said as Kenjin perked up slightly.

"Red eyes and black hair. Teeth of animals and drinkers of blood... They said the sun burns them and the moon is there to keep them at bay at night." Kenjin said and Sonea spluttered into full out giggles, tears coming to her eyes as she clutched at her stomach.

"Tou-san, I think she may just be insane." Taka whispered to his father, covering his mouth as he watched Sonea cautiously.

"Time does that to you gaki." Sonea laughed, trying to calm herself down as she wiped at her still tearing eyes and a silent laugh still wracked her body slightly now and again.

"You're not much older than I am!" Taka yelled accusingly at her, standing up and pointing his finger at her as she raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"Physically, maybe but not mentally, you're just a kid, a gaki. I'd like to see you meditate for three months flat." Sonea pouted and crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair. "Where did you hear that legend anyway about my clan?"

"It's an incredibly old saying that goes back hundreds of years, very few know it, believing it to be untrue... Are there any more of your kind out there?" Kenjin asked and Sonea shrugged.

"Very unlikely. The clan was massacred just at the beginning of the Rikudo's days and I was a lone survivor, I doubt my father ever remarried and had more children but even if there were some survivors, the genes would have been so repressed and pushed back that as time has gone on, they would no longer contain those genes, maybe just something small, maybe red eyes or interest in blood or longer teeth." Sonea explained and Kenjin hummed.

"So... Are you really like an immortal vampire?" Taka asked and Sonea raised an eyebrow at him with an amused smirk.

"Vampire... No. Immortal, maybe. I won't force you to believe something you don't want to." Sonea said and Taka nodded almost cautiously.

"I'd like to examine your seal. May we?" Kenjin asked, standing up with Taka and Sonea shrugged turning on her chair as she leaned her right shoulder against the back of the chair and removed her sash as they came around behind her. Chakra hummed over her back as she flinched and hissed slightly a few times where they prodded in weaker spot of the seal and they mumbled behind her. The chakra got tenser and tenser as they explored before the room began to get heavy and tense.

"Believe me now?" Sonea asked over her shoulder slightly.

"It's hard to..." Kenjin breathed out as the chakra stopped. "But at the same time, it's hard not to. The chakra in the seal is hundreds of years old and so powerfully potent and just... Wow. The second seal is done excellently too but it's beginning to fade. The evidence is solid yet the concept is difficult."

"Then don't listen to the concept or even consciously think it because you'll create a war in yourself... I've done that over these years, it's a hard concept to accept as it was in the beginning for me. I just try not to think it and go with the flow because if I stop to think..." Sonea breathed shakily, she was beginning to think about it.

"Tou-san... I want to help her." Taka spoke up as Sonea and Kenjin looked at him with surprise. "You say I'm gifted with seals and I'll do great things with my gift, I want to start with her... You know what a shinobi's life expectancy is."

"Life expectancy?" Sonea turned in her chair with worry in her eyes as well as slight sadness.

"Because children are placed upon the battlefield, they've worked out our life expectancy is to the age of thirty and very few of us survive out there, but that is including shinobi and civilian alike which is why it's higher than expected." Kenjin explained.

"That's absolutely horrifying to think about... Are all clans at war with each other?" Sonea asked hesitantly.

"Every clan is at war with another out there. Sometimes two to three others..." Taka began sadly, eyes on the floor as Kenjin put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed affectionately.

"But some have formed alliances, most of them quite close like our clan, the Uzumaki clan and the Senju clan, we are supposedly descendants of one of the sons of the Rikudo Sennin, if you've lived this long you'll know who I'm sure?" Kenjin smiled and Sonea smiled too, it made him seem so normal and younger.

"So the Senju and Uchiha are forever fighting? Why?" Sonea asked as Kenjin herded his suddenly depressed son around the table again and they sat down.

"They just always have, history says it started back during their days even when the Rikudo was around. It has carried on and there is always some revenge over a friend, a lover, a child, a parent to be had from the other clan... Other clans who have come up against the Uchiha and Senju have fallen spectacularly, they are that strong and only challenges for each other now. I try to keep the Uzumaki clan peaceful as our land is peaceful but we do help out the Senju clan now and again." Kenjin explained. He watched Sonea's face fall and she had become pale rather quickly and hid her shaking hands under the table and clenched her jaw, steeling her red eyes harshly.

"I can't begin to tell you how true that statement is." Sonea sighed sadly, closing her eyes and tilting her head down. She opened her eyes slowly before Kenjin and Taka sat up straight at the fire beginning to burn in the deep depths of red as her head rose up and she looked firmly at them... Her chakra was a warring storm of emotions as well, almost overwhelming. "I can't let the Uchiha clan keep using the bijuu like this but when I interfered, they both attacked me..."

"You walked in on their battle?" Taka asked with utmost amazement as he stood with his hands on his table, leaning over it slightly at Sonea who just grinned.

"Called them overgrown apes, took the Niibi from them and dared to put a sword to either leader's neck... And still got away with it." Sonea smirked, a new fire lighting in her eyes with amusement before Kenjin spluttered and began to howl out laughing, resting his forehead against his one arm while his other hand banged against the table. Both Sonea and Taka thought he was going to die from laughing.

"So... So you'll help us then? The Uzumaki and Senju clan?" Kenjin finally asked when he got his breath back and was wiping away the tears from his blood red face.

"I'll say it straight. I won't get involved with their little war but if a bijuu comes into play... So help them Kami out on that battlefield." Sonea said seriously and Kenjin held his hand out over to Sonea over the table.

"In exchange for our help with your seal. Anything to buckle the Uchiha clan enough to get some sort of hold in this fight." Kenjin said and Sonea nodded, grabbing his hand as they shook and then she shook Taka's.

"I look forwards to this challenge Sonea-san." Taka grinned and Sonea smiled.

"Oh Kami, I can't wait to see Butsuma's face when he sees you with me at our next convergence." Kenjin laughed evilly.

* * *

"Apparently a new ally." Hashirama said to his younger brothers after they had been seeing Uzumaki clan members coming and going all day from the Senju compound and Hashirama and Tobirama went to go and scope it out.

"The Uzumaki clan have found an ally? But what does it mean for us? We know they've been pulling out recently with the Uchiha clan losing their bijuu so rapidly." Kawarama said and Hashirama shrugged.

"Otou-sama is very cautious when it comes to newcomers, there's usually too many variables in numbers." Tobirama said. "But it's just as dangerous to allow single spies in." The brothers exchanged glances before Tobirama perked up and the rest followed, looking towards the gates.

"Let's get a closer look." Itama said as they nodded and began a brisk walk towards the gates and weaved through the few people who had gathered there. Their father was standing at the gates with his arms crossed as they approached him, still hidden behind the walls next to the entrance as they towered over each other to look out

"You know..." A voice called from above them as they looked up at the red haired girl sitting on the wall. "Your Otou-san probably wouldn't mind if you stand with him, the new ally can apparently be quite intimidating, scarier than the Uchiha clan, believe me."

"And who might you be?" Kawarama said up to her as the girl grinned mischievously.

"Uzumaki Mito. Nice to make your acquaintance." She said as the boys stared up at her before Tobirama turned their attention back to the road where two red headed figures were walking down and the rest of the Uzumaki clan had joined them at the gates to welcome their clan leader.

"Butsuma! Nice to see you again old friend." Kenjin said with a bright grin as he shook hands with the stoic Senju.

"You too Kenjin. Your son is growing into a strong shinobi it seems." Butsuma said as Taka bowed gracefully.

"Thank you Butsuma-sama."

"Right down to business Kenjin." Butsuma said and Kenjin grinned.

"Always straight to the point. A shinobi not belonging to a clan with massive power, they say they've inadvertently met you before and wanted to join your cause, a specific part of your cause, one that has caused you great concern for a while now." Kenjin spoke and Butsuma listened with his arms crossed over his armoured chest.

"I'll be the judge of that. Where is he? You said they were coming with you." Butsuma asked and the Senju boys saw Taka smirk and hide it with his kimono sleeve as his armour was silent from the slight movement. There was a sudden movement between the two clan leaders as Butsuma jumped back, hand already resting on his katana on his back as the wings slowly uncurled from the body and stood firmly as Kawarama gasped.

"That's her, the one I was talking about!"

"You!" Butsuma said angrily as he unsheathed his weapon and went in for a straight stab before there was a flash of metal and Butsuma's attack was knocked up and away to the woman's right where her head was tilted away slightly. Upon her arm was a dull looking katana like blade sticking up from two metal cylindrical-like pillars from just above her wrist and before the bend of her elbow, holding the dull end of the thin blade, like a katana's but it was slightly thicker, more like a broad sword in places as it came to a curved tip over her fist.

"Nice to see you again." The woman smirked, her red eyes full of mirth as her black hair waved almost like a veil from the sudden movements.

"You're quick for a little kunoichi." Butsuma sneered and all mirth was gone from her eyes as the air rushed around her and Butsuma was clever enough to jump back as she radiated a dark purple aura, hair, wings, tail and deadly red eyes adding to the effect as another blade formed on her other arm, the tightness of her clothing was enough to show she was no push over either.

"With all due respect which you clearly do not have for a 'kunoichi'..." She began as there was a hiss and mumbling of humour from the gathered crowd. "... I have trained for years and I do not appreciate being judged like the cover of a book. Would appreciate some respect as I'm sure you show some of your men and shinobi within your clan." She said firmly, voice full of command and it was the first time the Senju brothers had seen their father back down slightly as Kenjin and Taka were trying really hard not to laugh.

"Do you guys think growing extra limbs or something is like a kekkei genkai for her?" Itama asked his brothers quietly.

"I didn't even see those blades form or whatever they did before they were just there..." Kawarama said with disbelief.

"You were the one who pointed out she drew her swords quicker than both Otou-sama and Uchiha Tajima." Tobirama pointed out before they froze, the red eyes were upon them as quick as lightning and unreadable as they darted to each of them in exchange.

"Come here." Butsuma called them as Itama swallowed and Kawarama paled slightly as Tobirama was calm and calculating and Hashirama watching her cautiously.

"Kids as Shinobi?" The woman questioned their father and they physically saw him hold his tongue.

"Sonea, don't piss the man off when you've just met him properly." Kenjin joked as he slung his arm over her shoulders, avoiding her wings skilfully.

"I'm sorry... I just thought it was something I wouldn't have to see for a long time. It is not my place to speak about your children Butsuma-san." Sonea said, changing her attitude very quickly as her gaze dropped down again to the kids.

"Long time no see." Taka said to the boys with a grin.

"You too Taka." Hashirama said with a small smile.

"You're not as cocky as I thought." Butsuma said to Sonea who smiled slightly.

"And you're not as hard assed as I thought you were sir. I apologise for the way I burst in upon your fight, I shall explain it when we speak about my contract with your clan as well as the Uzumaki clan." Sonea said and Butsuma nodded as he watched the wings mysteriously disappear, her tail had formed into a long open front apron that almost seemed like fire at the bottom and the blades along her arms seeming to evaporate into her skin.

"And as you four were wondering earlier..." Sonea spoke down to the brothers and she smiled. "My skills are quite unique, a sort of kekkei genkai as you could say, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other around a lot." She added before she followed off after Butsuma and Kenjin who had already begun to move off as did most of the crowd that had gathered.

"Come on, I'll give you the low down on who she is." Taka said, moving off towards the more forest like area within the compound as they got comfortable on and around a tree.

"So why the sudden interest in our clans?" Tobirama started off as he was leaning against an adjacent tree with his arms crossed.

"That was a coincidence. She's after the bijuu, to stop people controlling them. She's like an ultimate protector of them and she has a massive power I haven't seen for a while, it was only coincidence since a bijuu was there at the time when she ran into your clans' warring." Taka explained, sitting up in the tree across from Tobirama.

"How did she end up with you guys then?" Itama asked, sitting on the same branch as Taka.

"She was looking for directions." Kawarama said, sitting in Tobirama's tree. "I couldn't quite catch what they were saying though."

"She was looking for seal masters, dealing with bijuu are tricky and the only way to stop them is with seals, your Otou-san must have directed her in our direction. She explained her goal and predicament and decided she'd be better use over here in the middle of the battle than out in Uzushio that if a bijuu does appear, it would be too late." Taka explained.

"And her abilities?" Hashirama asked, sitting on the ground beneath Taka as he grinned.

"Astonishing. She's like those legends we hear about night walkers, those children stories. Her eyes are amazing, when they're red like that they can see in the dark and see far distances and her senses are better than any animals... She even has the sharingan which is how she can break bijuu out of the genjutsu placed on them by the Uchihas. She can form wings and a tail at will and even those blades... Bet you were wondering where those come from?" Taka asked excitedly

"She said it was a kekkei genkai." Itama spoke up.

"Something like that. Amazing healing powers, strength to rival some of the strongest men, she said it was something called senjutsu or something but her blood... It's amazing, she can separate her blood into proteins and substances, down to cellular level, those blades were formed from the iron in her blood! And I haven't even seen everything she can do over the month we've been studying seals." Taka said, his voice almost over bubbling with excitement.

"Wow... She must be really strong." Itama said.

"Yeah, do you know if she'll get involved any other time with the war?" Hashirama said and Taka's excitement dropped quickly.

"I shouldn't even be saying anything about her but I needed to tell someone. Sonea-san refuses to get involved in clan things and warring between them, she's staying just as a side branch now, only interested in keeping the bijuu safe and out of the wrong hands." Taka said straight to the point but the boys nodded.

"She looked disappointed earlier when she looked at us... No, more angry." Tobirama pointed out.

"Sonea-san... Ah, how can I put it...? She's old fashioned. Children shouldn't be put on the battlefield. Period. Until they can handle the three shinobi prohibitions maturely." Taka added for humour at the end.

"She says that but she must only be about sixteen." Kawarama said with annoyance as he crossed his arms.

"But she doesn't seem like someone who would say something just because..." Tobirama said and his younger brother wilted slightly from his annoyance.

"She's probably been through what we're going through." Hashirama sighed, looking back towards the houses and at their house as his thoughts ran away with him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I never thought it'd be quite so easy, I think he was impressed." Sonea said, slightly unsure as she walked away from the house with a sigh of relief as Kenjin laughed.

"Butsuma is war hardened but he's not a complete 'hard ass' as you called him earlier. You don't come across strong women like you and I'm surprised the Rikudo had chosen two females as his students and to be the next jinchuuriki." Kenjin expressed and Sonea hummed.

"He seemed pretty specific in who he chose, I think he chose me more for my abilities that were short coming after the massacre of my clan. He also knew a lot about my clan so it helped him a lot. So what happens now?" Sonea asked Kenjin as they stopped walking.

"We'll be staying in a guest house for times like these. You'll stay there permanently while Taka and I may be back a few times a year and update you on his progress." Kenjin explained, pushing his long red hair back with a tired sigh. "You need to keep your prowess down to a low, if Butsuma finds out how truly strong you are and what you contain he will try and manipulate you into joining their war and you won't even realise it until you have Uchiha blood on your hands."

"The way we were talking in there, I'm going to be staying back here a lot and training the kids... How can he send five year olds out into battle?" Sonea asked with slight panicked exasperation and Kenjin put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.

"The way they see it, an infant wielding a kunai is considered an enemy. Many clans believe that raising your children to be the best shinobi they can be is the greatest love a parent can show, even in my clan Sonea... Surely it was the same back then?" He asked and Sonea looked away sadly.

"It's just... It's just wrong, this shouldn't happen at all. Kids are dying even before they see what life has to truly offer." Sonea said out in desperation and frustration at not being able to do anything about it.

"You were trained the same way." Kenjin pointed out calmly as he saw anger flash in her eyes before it softened and she closed them with a sigh.

"I want to say that's different when it's clearly not. I guess I just feel guilty about seeing these kids go through what I have gone through... Sensei always strived for peace and that was what he hoped to achieve with Ninshu." Sonea sighed.

"It's called Ninjutsu now, for example: Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." Kenjin said with a weird face like he had just tasted a lemon and Sonea smiled realising how odd it must be for the both of them to be completely different yet the same.

"Tell me about it you're not the only one dealing with weirdness here." She laughed and Kenjin joined in and patted her back.

"You're definitely one of a kind Sonea Storm Shadow but at the same time it is refreshing. Taka grew up too quickly and too smart, there wasn't much I could teach him that he hadn't already studied over." Kenjin chuckled as Sonea punched him on the shoulder playfully with a pout. "But training with the kids, you'll learn the ways of this time quickly and bestow some of your own wizened wisdom upon them and it could just save their lives."

"I hope so... I wouldn't want to send a kid out there unprepared when I could have done something else to prevent their death or something... AH! Why is war so depressing?" Sonea mused her hair angrily and Kenjin laughed.

"I'll be around I'm sure you'll be able to find my chakra. Dinner is at seven so don't be late." Kenjin said as he strolled off gracefully and Sonea saluted lazily.

"Yes sir." She sighed but did it with a smile as she watched him walk off before she sighed and looked to the corner of her eyes. "You know... Eavesdropping is a bad habit." Sonea said as her stalker stepped out of the bushes, one of Butsuma's kids. He had dark brown shoulder length hair in a bowl cut style and black eyes set within tanned skin. He had on grey pin stripped hakama pants tied with a white and green sash with a black shirt tucked in, a green jacket over the top with a white scarf around his neck. She opened her mouth to speak again but the kid just dropped into an almost foetal position and hugged his knees as he suddenly had a depressing aura around him.

"Sorry." He said and Sonea's right eye twitched with confusion.

"What's your name young Senju?" Sonea asked, getting onto her haunches, curiosity getting the better of her as he looked up, the depressing aura disappearing slightly.

"Hashirama... Sonea-san correct?" He asked, standing up as Sonea followed and nodded with a smile.

"I'm Sonea Storm Shadow, nice to make your acquaintance." She said with a smile. "You're quite curious over me yet you can't decide whether I'm a threat or a friend can you?" She asked and Hashirama kind of closed in on himself defensively. He found her fascinatingly strong and gentle for someone to deal with bijuu and be as strong as Taka had explained earlier.

"You asked earlier not to be judged like the cover of a book so I choose not to answer that question." Hashirama said and he watched a strangely amused smile pass over her face and eyes.

"Well then... We'll just have to spar sometime. Take care and I'm sure we'll see each other around sometime." Sonea said as she turned and walked away and Hashirama let her.

"I'm guessing you're laughing at my failure?" Hashirama deadpanned as Taka landed next to him, his kimono flying back as his red armour clanked slightly.

"No, I'm pretty sure she sensed me following too, you were just dumb enough to step out but then again... The last time I did that, I nearly had a kunai to my shoulder so you made a smart move. Her senses are like an animal's, she can smell fear with your scent, hear your heartbeat and sense your chakra... She warned me that the last time and I believe her, she can normally tell when you lie to so don't do that either."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hashirama asked and Taka just grinned.

"To figure her out, she's a treasure box of advice and wisdom, not to mention a good friend to have on your side if you get into trouble. See you around Hashirama." Taka said as he jogged after Sonea. Hashirama didn't like the feeling that crawled up his neck when he turned and headed home for the evening.

"Sonea-san." Taka called out as he caught up to her and she slowed down.

"How are your studies going?" Sonea asked and he shrugged.

"It is rather fascinating, you're an amazing being but it's not helping me on how to fix your seal just yet... I feel like I'm missing something." He sighed in frustration before Sonea pulled out three different coloured journals from her sash with a grin and Taka was extremely interested.

"I've never found someone who can decipher these... Want to give it a go?" Sonea asked, handing the books over as Taka took them with great pride and a beaming grin. "From what I could figure out, they talk a lot about rituals my clans did and why we do things the way we did back then, it might just be that 'something' you're missing."

"Sounds like a challenge and intriguing. I'll give it my best shot Sonea-san." Taka said, tucking them away safely and she ruffled his hair.

"That is all I ask."


	10. Chapter 10: Training the World

**Chapter ten: Training the World**

"Again." Tobirama heard the harsh command.

"Sensei is so mean."

"She's always so harsh with her ways and the way she speaks."

"That is because out there, a mistake will kill you and cause consequences." Tobirama said as the five year olds jumped and the kid in the middle of the training ring looked exhausted and dirty but he still continued with his katas.

"Tobirama-san." The kids gasped with surprise and guilt, knowing he was right.

"Tobirama huh?" Sonea smirked, her hands sitting on her hips. "Care to show what you preach?" She asked, walking into the circle as the kid had moved off to the side with the others. Tobirama raised an eyebrow and stepped forwards.

"Rules?" He asked, stretching his shoulders and arms out.

"The one who leaves the circle, gets pinned or is knocked down looses."

"Best two out of three?" Tobirama asked and she nodded with a smile, he would consider it a dangerous smile. "Who's going to referee?"

"I will." Kenjin said as he came from the bushes and Sonea grinned.

"You're back." She said and he nodded.

"It's only been three months, you said once before you could meditate for that long." He chuckled and Sonea rolled her eyes as she took off her long black half apron and passed it to him. "Play fair Sonea." He mocked as she returned to the circle and both of them took a fighting stance. "Ready... Begin!" Kenjin called.

Tobirama moved in with speed for a punch that was blocked by a fan kick from Sonea as she transferred her weight and used the momentum to swing her other leg back with her torso bending down while her foot connected with Tobirama's surprised face and he stumbled slightly before stepping back as Sonea righted herself easily.

"That was dirty." Tobirama said, a hand to his cheek but she shrugged.

"This is real life, everyone cheats and plays dirty to survive." Sonea said and Tobirama was slightly surprised by her words. It was true, you did everything you could to complete your mission and survive, even playing dirty.

"Since we're playing dirty." Tobirama muttered to himself, changing his stance before he kicked sand and dust up as Sonea naturally ducked and blocked her eyes. He moved in to attack, aiming to kick her stomach, but he saw a flash of her red eyes as she threw herself backwards into a bend and put her hands down as she flipped over after his kick and Tobirama righted himself for the next attack, what he wasn't expecting was for her to slid her legs under her arms instead of standing again as she kicked his shins and he fell to the ground with a thump and Sonea twisted fancily on one arm to stand up.

"Round one goes to Sonea." Kenjin called as Tobirama rubbed his face and looked up at her with a glare.

"Don't be so blatant in your moves. This is the Uchiha clan you're up against and they can see your move from a mile away."

"If I was fighting an Uchiha they wouldn't be." He said with frustration as he got up and saw her eyes shift into the sharingan.

"There you're fighting an Uchiha now, I won't hold back." Sonea warned and Tobirama scowled.

"Sonea..." Kenjin warned. There was an automatic response in Tobirama's eyes to how Sonea's eyes changed into the sharingan and she noted it carefully as he got up, looking a lot more serious and focused now.

"It's okay." Sonea said to Kenjin and Tobirama had begun his advances as they engaged in a taijutsu battle. His hits were solid, carefully trained and forceful, more than a spar if he was against anyone else at the time but Sonea could see that Tobirama almost saw her as a real threat so he wasn't holding back as she flipped back from a swipe from Tobirama into a crouch to give them some space.

Tobirama had also noted the change within himself when he saw those three spinning tomoe in her eyes... He lacked control over his emotions he realised which was his downfall.

"I win."

What?" He snapped with disbelief as he saw the sharingan fade in her eyes and then he felt it... Mud, he was stuck in mud up to his shins and couldn't move. Sonea walked up to him as he looked up at her, trying to make his feet move but she flicked his forehead which sent him toppling into the mud as it splashed and Sonea stepped out of its way.

"Sonea wins." Kenjin called with a sigh.

"You're an Uchiha?" Tobirama asked up with question as Sonea offered her hand down with a slight smile.

"No, just someone with similar powers. You fight well, you gave me quite a push, I haven't had a sparring partner in such a long time." Sonea said as Tobirama took her hand and she hauled him out of the mud.

"You don't look like someone who needs the extra help, flawless and different techniques, flexible unlike most taijutsu stances." Tobirama smiled slightly and bowed to her. "Thank you, you've shown me a few things, I shall see you around Sonea-san." Tobirama said before he walked off and Kenjin walked over to her.

"Here is your weird living 'thing' back." He said, passing her half apron over as she chuckled and buckled it back on. "Even when he's not your student, you're still teaching people things."

"As a Sensei I suppose it is my job to help anyone to the best of my abilities even when they're already out there fighting... I do miss someone to spar with though, I let my anger and frustration get the best of me sometimes, Tobirama kind of reminded me of myself back then, when I was still the weakest... The fool." Sonea sighed and Kenjin patted her shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll find your match again someday." Kenjin smiled and it lifted her spirits slightly.

"Thanks... By the way, where's Taka?" Sonea asked and she saw an odd expression pass Kenjin's face.

"He's advancing way beyond my teachings and capabilities within the five months of meeting you. Suddenly one night, it was like a veil lifted over him and he began to pack and when I asked him and tried to stop him he said this was something he needed to do... He thinks he might have found out how to fix your seal permanently but he said he couldn't do it stuck in the compound and war." Kenjin explained sadly as Sonea's eyes were widened with hope.

"What was he studying when something clicked?" Sonea asked.

"He said it was something extra you gave him. There were three of them, identical but their colour of leather they were bound with, he kept them extremely close to him when he left on his journey... I'm sorry Sonea, but I don't know when he'll return." Kenjin sighed but Sonea shook her head and grabbed his hand.

"This is wonderful news. It was a long and hard thought about giving Taka those journals to study, my last mentor said only a seal's master could decipher them then this is wonderful, it's more than I could have asked for. I believe Taka will return when he has the answer. He's not a stupid kid Kenjin, he'll be fine out there." Sonea said before she was grabbed tightly into a hug and she awkwardly hugged back.

"You're right, I shouldn't worry so much." Kenjin sighed with a slightly embarrassed grin but Sonea just waved it off.

"He's your son, you have the right to worry over him and don't stop worrying about him, just by thinking about him, we're sending prayers to keep him safe." Sonea said and Kenjin chuckled.

"Where did you get that from?" He asked, putting his arm across her shoulders and she smiled as they began to walk together.

"My Sensei was a priest." She said and Kenjin fell into a hopeless fit of laughter.

"When you think about it today, it sounds absolutely ridiculous." He laughed and Sonea smiled, she definitely couldn't see a fighting priest in those days she was currently in, it would be quite amusing though.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Kawarama said as Tobirama stepped into the house, full of mud.

"A sparring session with someone I clearly underestimated." He sighed, stripping his muddy shirt and quickly at the door with his sandals.

"Someone beat you?" Itama questioned with shock and Tobirama just closed his eyes and growled under his breath.

"Who was it?" Butsuma asked.

"Sonea-san... It's what I get for interrupting her training session with the younger recruits." Tobirama said before he headed towards the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

She was annoyed... She couldn't feel anything even as they lay the caskets into the ground of some of the kids she had trained. She felt to not feel for the death of your own species was blasphemy.

'But maybe I feel differently now.' She thought with a sigh as she looked down from her tree and saw he backs of Butsuma standing with Hashirama, Tobirama and Itama who was crying and physically trying to stop. They had been in a ceasefire for nearly a whole year now between the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan but then the Hagoromo clan appeared and has started the little war once again.

"Shinobi do not cry." Butsuma said sternly as they watched Kawarama's grave begin to get covered over with dirt. "Shinobi are born into this world to fight and die in battle. Be grateful we even have a piece of his corpse, for our enemy this time includes the Uchiha clan in addition to the Hagoromo clan. They are particularly merciless."

"Kawarama was just seven years old." Hashirama said with disbelief and rage before turning to his father. "How long... will this type of fighting continue?!"

"Until the very last foe has been vanquished. The path to a battle free world is not easily made." Butsuma said firmly as Hashirama ducked his head.

"And children must be sacrificed?" He asked and Butsuma hit him hard on the cheek as Sonea flinched with a gasp, her hands covering her mouth.

"I will not allow Kawarama to be disrespected! He fought and died as a full-fledged shinobi! He was not a child!" Butsuma yelled before beginning to walk away as Tobirama and Itama surrounded their brother with worry.

"Hashirama-nii san, are you okay?" Itama asked.

"You know what happens when we defy Otou-sama." Tobirama said as Hashirama looked between the both of them and stood up once more.

"The Senju, clan of love, as if! A full-fledged shinobi my butt! All of this is just grown-ups driving kids to their deaths! We're doing exactly the same as the Uchiha clan!" Hashirama yelled as Butsuma stopped waling and looked over his shoulder.

"That's how we honour our opponents. Even an infant wielding a weapon is deemed an enemy. And to raise one's child to become full-fledged is a parent's love." Butsuma explained firmly.

"So in order to become full-fledged you have to die?! We kill and are killed so much you can't even keep track of all of the grudges! And it's too risky to even divulge our family names!" Hashirama yelled and Sonea felt Butsuma's chakra stiffen and his heart rate increase as fast as Hashirama's was beating. "There's something totally wrong about a ninja world like this!"

"Children like you are called brats!" Butsuma turned with a fist raised. Sonea didn't know what possessed her to jump down between them but she was firm in her stance as her wings stood out as her chakra bubbled beneath her skin in warning and Butsuma stopped.

"I don't mean to get involved in something that doesn't concern me but maybe you should cool off a little, all of you... Before you do something you regret." Sonea spoke smoothly and firmly as Butsuma lowered his fist. "You have all suffered a loss today and emotions are high, I figure this is the first real loss of your sons so they do not understand what they are feeling, please forgive their behaviour." Sonea bowed, her wings curled behind her as her tail swayed low.

"Do as she suggests. Cool your heads." Butsuma said as he turned and walked off and Sonea breathed a sigh of relief as she straightened up, wings disappearing as her tail flattened out into her half apron once more. She turned around as Tobirama and Itama stared at her with disbelief but Hashirama still had anger on his face as she sat down and looked up at them.

"Hashirama-kun, come here." Sonea said, wiggling a finger for him to come hither. He anger didn't fade as he walked forwards and she touched his cheek with her hand as he flinched before his shoulders relaxed under the gentle feeling of chakra softening the pain. Hashirama found his anger cooling off as he stared into those deep red eyes that portrayed nothing but concern and sadness as she focused on her hand against his cheek, her hand was hot but the cold chakra radiating into his skin was ice cold as he felt his heart twang from his loss.

"Sonea-san." He asked quietly as her eyes became alert and she looked into his. "Why did you step in?"

"Like I said, it was about to turn into something you were both going to regret later when your heads have cooled off. Family can be tricky when you all feel the same emotion but can't understand why." She said which made Hashirama blink.

"Are your family dead too?" He asked and he saw her eyes flinch down as so many ghosts passed through her features before she looked at him, eyes haunted and almost tired as her hand lowered from his cheek, Tobirama and Itama listening quietly behind Hashirama.

"My entire clan was massacred before my eyes, even younger than the children of your clan I teach to fight. Then I lost my second family because of circumstances... They're all dead now anyway." Sonea said before she froze for a few seconds before she stood up tiredly and looked at either one of them. "Your Otou-san was trying to find a reason to Kawarama's death just like you are now. I'll put this simply and bluntly and it may seem a bit harsh but there is no reason to death or your Fate, use your loss to make you stronger... The right way." She said before turning around suddenly and walked off.

"_She's a treasure box of advice and wisdom, not to mention a good friend to have on your side if you get into trouble." _Hashirama remembered Taka saying as he watched the fire like open front apron sway in the wind of the sunset. It was just a glimpse but Hashirama felt that in those few seconds and fleeting expressions that he saw what was in her heart... She hated children fighting and dying as much as he did.

"Let's go." Tobirama said and Hashirama nodded and followed his brothers off to cool off before they went home.

XXXXXXXXXX

The quiet and hesitant knock at her door caught her off guard slightly, three heartbeats and chakras as she took her earphones out and hung them around her neck. She had found the little radio/music device Indra had given her and it had stayed in perfect condition in a storage scroll. She waned to feel something again like when she first arrived in Uzushio and maybe a bit of dancing would help her once again like it had in Uzushio.

"Ah... This is rare... and odd." She said, looking down at three kids at the door as they blinked up at her.

"We apologise for the late time but... Well we didn't really want to go home just yet but it's dangerous to be out at night." Itama said with a little bit of embarrassment.

"I understand, you're welcome any time." Sonea said, opening her door as the boys filled in politely. They stopped at the step in and looked around, all furniture was pushed to the edges of the room and the tatami mats rolled up and put to the one side, baring the wood floors underneath...

"You train in here?" Tobirama asked as she stepped behind them and nodded.

"I guess. Do you boys want anything to eat or drink?" She asked politely as she stepped around them and gestured them into the room where they pulled out a few tatami mats and cushions and sat down.

"We're fine..."

"You probably haven't eaten all day." She cut them off, eyes understanding and soft before she smiled slightly. "I'll round up something quickly." She said as she disappeared.

"I'm not use to seeing her in normal clothing." Hashirama whispered to them as Tobirama rolled his eyes and Itama smiled slightly. She was wearing black hakama pants and a cream coloured kimono shirt with the same red sash on as they had always seen her wearing. She walked in a few minutes later as the boys looked around quietly and she knelt down, giving them a glass of fruit juice and had a plate of pastries in the middle of them before her hands froze and her body had stiffened up, red eyes hard.

"Sonea-san?" Tobirama asked carefully before her head snapped up and they were alert too, she must have sensed something. With a wave of her hand, the candles all over the house were blown out and the only light was from the windows outside and Sonea's eyes glowing lightly in the dark.

"Come with me, I don't want you involved." She said firmly, standing up as they followed, food and drinks forgotten as she led them to a bed room and opened a dark closet that was practically empty and huge as she herded them in.

"We can help." Hashirama said but she shook her head as a shadow passed by the window and she froze again as did they.

"Stay calm in here. Being the type of shinobi you are, these shinobi will kill you before you even realise it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tobirama whispered harshly as there was a creak from the roof.

"It means I shall be killing them under my own name because they invaded **my** home. If you three get involved, your clan is automatically involved. Stay put and defend yourselves if you have to." Sonea said as she bit her thumb and lifted her sash enough to run the blood across her left hip where a seal materialised and two katana sat in their sheaths, silver and gold glimpsing in the moonlight. They watched as the doors were closed to cracks so they could still see as Sonea left the room.

Almost instantly there was the smell of blood but that was it, no weapons clashing, no thumps of bodies falling but there were scuffles of feet moving on the floor and outside as they waited, listened and sensed.

"There's three of them left." Tobirama told them after a while. Fire lit up the window outside and they cringed slightly at the sudden bright light before there was the sound of a crack and an electric after fizzle in the air then weapons clashing and bodies falling as people began to converge on the house but they were friendly.

"You can come out now." Sonea called from somewhere in the house as they pushed the doors open quietly and left the bedroom to have to avoid the first body. The crest was of the Hagoromo clan and their clothing and weapons definitely made for stealth and quick killings as Sonea stood at the front door, tail waving calmly in the air, holding one of her earlier katanas as the other one was still firmly in her left hand and her right hand currently had its blade upon her arm and pinning one of the younger enemies to the door by his shoulder and up off of the floor.

"Senju brats!" The man hissed before the blade twisted and he cried out.

"Uh, uh, uh. This house is my turf and I'm not exactly Senju now am I?" Sonea asked and twisted some more when she didn't get an answer.

"No, you're not!" He cried out and she smirked.

"Good."

"An attack?" Butsuma asked as he arrived with some others of the clan.

"I think they may have followed your sons. It was my mistake for not sensing for anything possibly following them." Sonea said as she dropped the man and he was hauled away quickly. "If the Hagoromo clan has anything to say about this, send me their way and I'll sort it out quickly. The boys are good ninja, they took orders clearly and with little fuss." Sonea nodded towards the boys and Butsuma nodded towards them as well.

"We found intruders further into the compound. I only think they were here to find any information and to kill whoever they could with no fuss and saw my boys in civilian clothing, then you." Butsuma said and Sonea nodded.

"They probably thought we were all civilians." Tobirama pointed out.

"Let's go home." Butsuma said.

"I'm going to stay here." Hashirama said as his family and Sonea gave him an odd look. "If anyone comes back there will be two of us, one to make a diversion and the other to warn everyone." Hashirama said and Butsuma looked at Sonea.

"I don't mind, I'm a little wired up after that. Some company will be nice." She smiled and Butsuma nodded and began to leave as some of the other clan members removed the bodies from her house.

"It's amazing you left no blood." Hashirama smiled and Sonea chuckled.

"I'm not going to unnecessarily spill blood in my house, you're just asking for a long night otherwise." She said and Hashirama understood and smiled too. Sonea closed and locked up as she lit the candles once again and sat down with Hashirama as they ate the pastries from earlier as they watched the candle light flicker along the walls. "I know what you said earlier was an excuse to stay here with me..." Sonea began quietly, eyes in a trance as she watched the flame flicker gently and Hashirama turned his head to look at her.

"How did you figure that out?" He asked quietly and Sonea shrugged, playing with a cup between her fingers.

"There is a very small chance of anyone else attacking tonight plus I could see how uncomfortable you felt when I spoke about you and your brothers, almost guilty for taking the praise. I'm guessing it was one of the reasons you want to stay, is to ask me why." Sonea said and took a sip and Hashirama sighed.

"You're very aware all of the time... Do you ever just stop?" He asked and he saw her crack a smile.

"With my pervious Sensei, I had very little time to sleep, except over winter, they hibernated and so I meditated the entire time... Sounds like a punishment doesn't it?" She chuckled when she saw Hashirama's face fall.

"You said all of your family is dead. May I ask what happened?" He asked carefully and he saw her eyes drop to her lap where the cup and her hands now rested and her legs shifted to sit out in front of her.

"We were massacred for our power... You've seen my abilities and they can be quite fearful if you don't understand them." Sonea spoke as Hashirama listened intently and nodded. "I met my Sensei after that and he did everything he could to make me a shinobi against everything that was trying to stop me and I pursued with him."

"What happened?" He asked.

"The worst situation you can ask for as a shinobi is a weak body and an extremely powerful and dominant bloodline, a kekkei genkai. The tattoo on my back is actually a seal that balances out my kekkei genkai and my chakra to work in harmony, it's also a gateway for senjutsu chakra." Sonea explained.

"Senjutsu? I've heard of it before but I don't quite know what it is." Hashirama said and Sonea smiled and stood up.

"Come with me." She said, holding her hand out as he took it and she led him to her bedroom where a plant sat on the windowsill. "A Japanese Peace lily. You see, senjutsu is chakra just like you and I have within ourselves but its nature's chakra, it's always all around us." Sonea explained as she played with a leaf on the plant. It was damaged and wilting, going brown as she cupped her hands over the leaf for a while before moving her hands away and the leaf was perfect again. "But like nature, the chakra is very unpredictable unless you have the strength and will against it otherwise nature consumes you."

"So how can you use senjutsu when you have a weak body?" Hashirama asked as they went back into the main room and sat down again.

"Like children, droning and boring exercises like push ups and sit ups are droning and boring. I can't get my body to do too many of them at a time and so I was weak as a ninja but my Sensei helped me work around it. Instead of drumming katas into my head and taijutsu, he made me do acrobatics and conformed taijutsu and katas into dance movements. If I couldn't control my chakra into a technique, he made me do ballet until my feet bled or I could do the technique with control over my body, when he wanted me to get a genjutsu right, he made me do interpretive dancing and turn it into a trance. If my speed wasn't quick enough, he'd make me do quick step and foxtrots and if I was being too dainty and not throwing enough power into my movements he made me do hip hop until I couldn't feel my muscles anymore." Sonea explained and Hashirama giggled evilly.

"What happened if you didn't use weapons right or get cut by a shuriken you were supposed to avoid?" He asked and Sonea smiled grimly.

"More ballet, waltz which has some 'perfected' form of the body or he'd just turn me into a pincushion and throw a bottle of spirits over me afterwards." Sonea explained and Hashirama hissed, imagining the pain as Sonea laughed. "It was harsh but you learn quickly, eventually you have to learn to make yourself do the punishment yourself and keep up the strict training."

"So that's what you were doing before my otoutos and I interrupted?" Hashirama asked and Sonea nodded.

"Kind of... I was actually trying to find my way again. After everything that has happened just over a year so far, I've noticed flaws in me that need fixing before I throw myself deeper into what I'm already knee deep in." Sonea explained as Hashirama listened. "I can still see there is something on your mind. I want you to think of me someone on the outside of your clan, someone to listen and talk to who won't look down on you because this is the clan and this is how things go." Sonea said and Hashirama looked down, his grief overtaking his features but there were many unanswered questions in his eyes.

"About what you said earlier today... 'There's no meaning to death'... I understand what you said but maybe there's some way to prevent it or stop it but Otou-sama refuses to listen, it's all about the clan, the clan this, the clan that, why are we even fighting?" Hashirama said and wiped at his eyes that were watering.

"And soon enough you'll be clan leader after your Otou-sama and forget the question because you have to protect the clan from other clans. Fighting is a cycle of hatred which is hard to stop and takes someone special like the Rikudo Sennin for example." Sonea explained and Hashirama nodded.

"Yeah except he's the Rikudo Sennin with powers beyond compare and it's impossible to match up to him."

"Do you really think that?" Sonea asked as he snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"If you keep thinking like that, you'll never become strong or even be able protect your otoutos. The Rikudo believed in something so strongly that he worked hard to protect everyone from the Jyuubi and continues to today by his decisions he left behind in those days. Peace like you dream of is something that cannot be done in a lifetime, you need to point them in the right direction and believe in who you left behind when you die to continue on that path because of the sheer number of variables involved. You start with a small section and work out from there because it is the best you can do. Then you have to leave the next generations to continue, like a rippling wave in water with the same goal." Sonea said on a roll with words which was surprisingly odd for her but she went with it.

'Because that is what you wanted me to try and achieve when you left me with the Jyuubi... Right Sensei?' Sonea suddenly questioned in her thoughts.

Hashirama couldn't believe how strongly this girl believed in peace, almost like he and Madara when they last met down at the lake, it had been a while. Taka's words were really running a mile in his head, Sonea could really be helpful, he'd seen how strong she is and quick and she said she didn't want to be involved with clan fighting but maybe she could just be a piece of the process, someone older, stronger and respected with the older generation... He'd sleep on it, maybe it would work.

* * *

"You're like my damn shadow recently." Sonea said as she walked through the compound on a mission.

"I want to learn everything from you." Hashirama grinned. Sonea sighed and continued walking, she sometimes had all three of them following after her but it seemed as though Tobirama and Itama were out on the field that day.

"Do you ever think you'll get bored of me? It's been a month already." Sonea sighed.

"Do you think anyone can live up to the name of the Rikudo Sennin?" Hashirama asked, and Sonea took a deep calming breath, now the questioning starts.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Me."

"I'm being serious here." Hashirama whined.

"Who says I'm not?" Sonea asked.

"I know you're not. He was a shinobi who mastered all of the elements, including Yin, Yang and Yin-Yang and defeated a beast plaguing the lands and you think you can live up to that?" He asked as Sonea stopped and he nearly walked into her as she took a deep breath.

"What makes mastering all of the elements so important?" Sonea asked with a little bit of curiosity.

"It hasn't been done since his time. Many people say it's impossible and focus on mastering three, maybe four and perfecting them with strong jutsus." Hashirama explained and Sonea rolled her eyes as she began to walk again.

"It's not impossible. Just difficult, especially Yin, Yang and Yin-Yang." Sonea explained as Hashirama caught up to her again.

"How do you know?" He asked and Sonea growled, changing direction furiously as she grabbed Hashirama's ear and dragged him. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"This is what you get for pestering me!" Sonea yelled at him as she turned on him and he sunk to the floor, cradling his knees as a depressive aura passed over him.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm a pest... Maybe you should just squish me now like a mosquito before I suck the life out of anyone else." He said depressed and Sonea closed her eyes as her right eye began to twitch and a vein appeared on her forehead. She took a deep breath and gritted her teeth as she massaged her temples.

"Kami, it's like you have a self abusive personality or something." Sonea sighed to herself before opening her eyes and calming herself. "I can do six out of the eight elements to master and it is said that I will never master the last two because of my supposed 'vampire traits' just to make it sound easier." Sonea began as Hashirama perked up and was listening again as he stood up.

"Wouldn't you count your kekkei genkai as an element?" He asked.

"There are many types of kekkei genkai out there. For example, my blood ability is a kekkei genkai passed from clan genes to clan genes, also like the sharingan. Then you get kekkei genkais and totas which deal with the mixing of two or more elements like when you can mix fire and air together but in one solid jutsu being released instead of two people or two jutsus per say." Sonea began as she stepped further into the training area she normally used for training the younger shinobi.

"Oh! Almost like when you fuse your chakra into a blade, it makes it stronger right?" Hashirama asked and Sonea nodded.

"Right. Nine times out of ten, a genkai will win against a single element jutsu and a tota will win against a genkai and hands down against a single element jutsu."

"Why only nine out of ten?" Hashirama asked.

"Well depending on the strength of the jutsu for example. Take wind and add it to a fireball against a water wall... Fire would definitely win because it would evaporate the water first. But put that fireball against a massive water dragon per say, it would overpower the fire and put it out like water normally would." Sonea explained.

"Wow, you really know a lot." Hashirama said and Sonea grinned proudly.

"Years of studying and observing... Now where was I going with this?" She muttered to herself as she stared up at the sky in thought before she clicked her fingers. "Right, why wouldn't I count my kekkei genkai? Simple really, there are so many kekkei genkais out there that we just cannot count and so we only count how many 'basic' elements we can perform, genkais and totas are another story completely, like my blood kekkei genkai." Sonea explained and Hashirama nodded.

"Right... Makes sense so... Do you have an elemental genkai?" Hashirama grinned and Sonea smirked.

"I'm fluent in three elements, I can perform most of their jutsus without hand seals as well as their combination tota." Sonea explained as it seemed Hashirama's eyes nearly sparkled.

"Please show me!" He asked, putting his hands together and bowing with excitement and Sonea sighed.

"Fine, come here." She said with a sigh and a smile and Hashirama was at her side in an instant. "My tota is a combination of water, lightning and wind, creating the Storm style. Storm style: Dark clouded mist..."

"Jutsu..." Hashirama whispered at the end and Sonea rolled her eyes as a dark and heavy mist filled the area. "It looks exactly like a normal water mist..." Hashirama said and Sonea sighed.

"I can sense anything within the mist, move the mist with the wind to make it denser and strike people within it with lightning created from the small friction of the water particles in the air... Maybe not the best example, okay..." Sonea sighed as a quick and short wind blew the mist away.

"Anything else?" Hashirama asked and Sonea formed a short chain of three hand seals ending in one Hashirama had never seen before, hand over the back of the other as both sets of pinkie and ring fingers bent down to make almost a cross before he twisted her wrists in towards herself and held her right wrist with her left hand as he watched.

"Storm style: Eye of the Storm **Jutsu.**" She punctuated purposefully as lightning fizzled from her palm and water droplets gathered before there was a small whirlwind, making the droplets rotate as lightning got stronger and it came together in one flash of a condense ball of water, then a layer of razor sharp air before lightning fizzled from it in sparks as well as what looked like a ball of electricity in the middle of the water ball. "A massive one shot attack, it took me years to create and get the elements to harmonize like in my body. I'm planning to turn it into some sort of laser beam but I'm not succeeding so far." Sonea pouted as the technique died down and Hashirama was wide eyed.

"Show me the other three you can do." Hashirama asked as Sonea sighed but smiled anyway, performing a fireball, earth dragon and forming a kunai from her blood as it rested in her hand and she let Hashirama test it out.

"Do you think I could have a kekkei genkai?" Hashirama said as he played with the kunai in his hand as they were walking back to grab some lunch.

"Well it's said that there are some kekkei genkais out there that if you have fluent control, you can form them together and create a kekkei genkai that no one special can do except they need massive chakra and control and to bring them together in harmony." Sonea said as she brought her hands together and linked her fingers together. "Like performing a technique of the element and chakra control, bring them in harmony but having to balance a third thing out too."

"You know... I'm beginning to see why Taka gave you such high praises when you first arrived. You're not bound by anything but yourself and so you depend on yourself, you have no limitations..."

"Neither do you... You just see your clan and what is expected of you as a 'limitation'. You just need to think of it as a duty and balance it out with what you want to achieve as well as some time to think and relax about what it is exactly that you are trying to achieve. Think outside of the compound but don't think of the dangers out there, think of them as challenges to overcome and the biggest things you can imagine and watch how things fall into place as an easy flow. If you die... then you die but you went out swinging and with no regrets right?" Sonea smiled as Hashirama stopped and she continued to walk off with a wave over her shoulder and Hashirama laughed slightly.

"She's insane." He thought to himself but he couldn't stop the smile blooming over his face. "To have all five elemental natures and the Yin style... A kekkei genkai? Harmony..." Hashirama hummed as he clasped his hands together and thought of the peace he wanted to attain somehow. What Sonea had just explained is exactly how bringing peace would work, two fluent elements to come together in harmony but they had to be different...

* * *

**A/N: Is anyone reading this?**


	11. Chapter 11 Advance!

**A/N: I've been a terrible person leaving everyone in suspense of all my fanfics... I'm so sorry! I lost interest then things happened and I'm growing old and Naruto ended and... and... and... Yeah... Plus side is I have a boyfriend! Not that anyone cares haha. I will try and finish a Flash of Silver Lightning, it's so close to the end but it gets so complicated and need to carry on with Being Sasuke, I must have self control and stop with this new fanfic and finish the old ones. **

**Thank you to everyone reading and who has left me reviews it warms my soul! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter eleven: Advance!**

"I thought you've given up on your stalking?" Sonea asked as she felt the familiar presence as her door opened.

"For now... Otou-sama wants to talk to you." Tobirama said calmly. Sonea opened her eyes calmly from meditating and took a deep breath just to wake her body up fully.

"What about?" She asked, stretching her back and joints.

"About our current enemies. The Uchiha clan have declared something strange." Tobirama said and Sonea scowled slightly.

"Right... I'm ready then." She sighed, getting up and following Tobirama silently. He was in his armour and seemed ready to go out onto the field at any time as his Faulds of armour in front of his groin and butt clanked slightly as he walked.

"Long time no see troublemaker." Kenjin grinned as Sonea entered the room and she grinned back at him before nodding to Butsuma as the two were kneeling side by side with Hashirama and Itama just off to the side as Tobirama joined them and Sonea knelt next to him.

"Good to see you too Kenjin, it's been quite a few months." Sonea greeted him and Butsuma cleared his throat.

"The Hagoromo clan, you said you'd deal with them Sonea?" He began as the three boys' eyes widened.

"I'm guessing they're advancing due to my late night activities?" Sonea asked and Butsuma nodded.

"I'm offering you my clan's services if you want. They have an army heading for the Senju at the moment while the Uchiha are still at a stalemate with the Senju." Kenjin said but Sonea waved it off with a smile.

"I want to see what I'm made of but have the Uzumaki clan on standby in case I've over estimated my abilities and underestimated my enemy." Sonea said.

"That's insane." Itama spoke up.

"He's right, we can't let her take on a whole clan alone, it's impossible." Tobirama spoke but Butsuma raised his hand for silence.

"Sonea is an independent from our clan and has claimed responsibility for taunting the clan into finally attacking. As she said, the Uzumaki clan will be on standby in case she has made a miscalculation. That is final." Butsuma said and the boys nodded with a worried glance in Sonea's direction.

"Tobirama mentioned that the Uchiha clan have declared something strange... Care to elaborate?" Sonea asked.

"The Uchiha have declared war on us over you. Something about family and the sharingan line, the sharingan you contain. Tajima demands that we hand you over to them and that you rightfully belong to the Uchiha clan. We know the truth of course but he's not standing down for any excuse. Do you wish to have any involvement in this war since it is supposedly over you?" Butsuma asked and Sonea could see the clear panic and warning in Kenjin's eyes, this was what he had warned her about when she first arrived, a year and a half ago.

"Whether I join them or not, they'd find another reason to wage war with your clan. I will not be treated like a possession or pet as they have been doing with the bijuu. However, I would like to formally state my 'place' as he calls it and this will wage the fuel for the fires of war once again. I must apologise for putting you into this position Butsuma-san." Sonea bowed slightly.

"You are right. They would find a new reason for waging a war with us but your presence may just throw Tajima off slightly to give us a slight advantage. He may just pull out his last bijuu trump cards that I will leave you to deal with." Butsuma smirked and Sonea smirked too as one of the boys gave a quiet gasp of worry.

"Your goal is the bijuu?" Hashirama asked and Sonea nodded.

"My goal is to protect them, then we'll see who truly is the stronger clan and maybe peace will finally bloom but first, I have a whole other clan to deal with." She sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

'What have I gotten myself into?' She wondered.

"Do you require escorts into Uchiha territory?" Butsuma asked but Sonea shook her head.

"That's taunting them right off the bat. My single presence will be enough to make them think there is some sort of trap when there isn't. So taunting first before I deal with the Hagoromo clan correct?" Sonea asked and Butsuma nodded.

"The Uzumaki clan is ready to go at your command Sonea." Kenjin added.

"Great. All I need now is intel and directions to the Uchiha compound." Sonea grinned firmly.

'She's going to get herself killed...' Tobirama thought.

'... then we're going to be the ones having to deal with the Hagoromo clan and Uchiha clan...' Hashirama thought along the same lines.

'... But...' Itama thought.

'How strong can she really be?' They thought together as they watched the three of them exchanging information and suggestions off of each other.

XXXXXXXXXX

The day was bright as the birds twittered and flew around happily... It was too nice a day to be starting a war between two clans as Sonea walked calmly but with purpose through the forest. Her hair blew back with the wind that was rushing throughout the day as her dragon skin open front apron blew with the sway of her hips and her two katana clinking on her left hip.

"_We can find you some armour to wear." Butsuma had said to her that morning as she laughed almost crudely._

"_Believe me, I don't intend on starting a fight with them. I'm not a hands on fighter like you are, I excel in flexibility and stealth, if anything happens I'll escape rather than standing and fighting... Like I said, this isn't my fight."_

Sonea sighed as she stopped and her eyes darted around, she was surrounded and close to their compound by what she could see far ahead before her eyes shifted and three tomoes showed up in each of them as she focused on the chakra signatures, left hand twitching for want of holding her katana in her hands but she calmed herself, she wasn't going to get cornered into this war.

"Gotcha..." She whispered with a smile as she turned to her right slightly and stared ahead where the chakra was that she was searching for. "Uchiha Tajima. I wish to speak with you." Sonea said firmly as her eyes narrowed. The Uchiha warrior stepped around the tree, his hand resting on the hilt of his kunai as two kids, around Hashirama and Tobirama's ages stepped forwards with him and stopped just behind him.

"Speak then but I will warn you, you are on Uchiha territory, your presence is an act of war against the clan." Tajima spoke and Sonea nodded to show she understood.

"I come in peace unless the first punch is thrown by you but I doubt you want a war on your doorstep." Sonea warned carefully as Tajima's sharingan eyes narrowed. "Your proposal of war against the Senju is preposterous, you have a problem with me allying myself with someone else, you aim for me and not them, which is a coward's way out as far as I'm considered. I am not one of your women you can just own and I refuse to be. I am a strong and proud kunoichi who isn't afraid of standing for what I believe in and I'll tell you exactly what I'm after with joining the Senju clan." Sonea began firmly with dangerously sweet warnings as his two obvious sons shifted angrily next to Tajima but a slight move from their father had them standing down. "Your prowess over the bijuu ends now, they are not yours to control and never will be... If I see a bijuu like the last time, you will come to know my face and the wrath I can unleash when you piss me off. I have nothing more to say." Sonea said firmly as Tajima was scowling angrily.

"Then we shall meet again upon the battlefield and no mercy will be shown girl." Tajima said and Sonea smirked.

"Exactly what I would want... Until then." Sonea said with a bow, hand sitting on the hilt of her katana as she turned her back and began to walk away. Izuna scowled, what was so special about the girl, she'd allied herself with the enemy when she was shown she had a home with Uchiha clan, he launched forwards.

"Izuna, no!" By the time Madara had finished his sentence, Izuna had stopped with a swallow in a lunge and his hand still on his katana. Sonea had whirled around with such force, a wind rushed past them icily and her katana were unsheathed, one in each hand as the down facing blade sat across her back, covering any blind spot and the tip of her right hand blade sat at his throat, almost touching as the aura had become icy around them. Cool red sharingan eyes trained on the younger's form, daring him to move, before her hand dropped and spun in her hand before she sheathed both of them smoothly, eyes never leaving the young Uchiha.

"If you fight her, you will lose Izuna." Tajima said firmly as the young Uchiha stepped back in slight stumbles.

"If you wish to fight me so badly, bring a bijuu upon the battlefield and I'll be there." Sonea told him before she jumped off with speed and Madara released a silently relieved breath as did Izuna... They both wanted to challenge her one day.

Sonea ran back, she had set the fuel for war, now the Uchiha were going to light the fire since they seemed so eager to attack first. The forest disappeared behind her as she entered the empty battle grounds and saw the Senju flag and the battalion Butsuma had ready and waiting as she came to a stop in front of them.

"And?" Butsuma asked.

"They seem very eager to fight but it seems Tajima has a calm head this time around unfortunately. Is that all?" She asked and Butsuma nodded as Hashirama handed her a scroll.

"Position of the Hagoromo clan at the moment. The Uzumaki clan is ready and waiting." Butsuma said as Sonea took it with a reassuring smile at the kid and with one last look at Butsuma, she ran off, opening the map and changing course accordingly. She figured if she could survive that mess of the Ninshu archives those many years ago, she could handle this because she was better, faster and stronger than back then when she was still unsure and knew a hell of a lot less than she did that day.

"What took you so long?" Kenjin asked when she arrived, all suited up in his fighting kimono and blue armour similar to what the Senju clan wore as she stopped next to him.

"A stare down with an Uchiha. Only fifty guys?" Sonea questioned, her eyes searching through the brush and further than any normal eye could as her eyes stopped on an open area.

"There's only fifty of them... a lot less than we were expecting. But then again, your hunting through the forest at night since that incident has probably put a dent in their troupes, especially the younger ones." Kenjin said with an eyebrow raised and Sonea smirked sheepishly.

"They have good blood okay? Plus the challenge has been keeping me at my peak with my powers and such... Right, I'm ready, no one is to interfere unless I am struck down and not getting up any time soon or if by some random reason, another clan or bijuu show up, touch wood." Sonea said distractedly, taping the tree next to her as Kenjin laughed.

"We'll stop either of those before they reach you, we've got sealers and sensory types with us and spread across the board, we're well thought out when it comes to fighting. Just take care of yourself." Kenjin said, putting a hand on her shoulder as she nodded and blinked firmly, eyes zoning back into her surroundings.

"I know... I'm using my other next mode up, I haven't used it in a long time and stretching it out now while the Senju clan is busy will be good for me..."

"But your seal..."

"Will survive... I did a lot more with it before I came back, it will reaffirm the hold over the seal. I will be careful Kenjin." Sonea said, putting her hand on his shoulder before she nodded and stood from her crouched, heading for the soon to be battlefield of her own.

The members of the clan looked up as soon as they sensed Sonea approaching, obviously trying to locate if she had any back up waiting but the Uzumaki clan were the best sensory type ninja out there and knew they were waiting out of their range. Some of the men began to stand up and looking at each other with laughs and grins, obviously thinking Sonea a fool as she unsheathed her katana as she held her left arm up across her chest with the blade following the length of her arm and the right arm lowering next to her.

Some of the Hagoromo clan members took out weapons as well as they gathered in a line of their own and Sonea stopped too. She took a deep breath as her will searched for the dark and drowning chakra and pulled on it as her eyes became sharper, teeth lengthening slightly, her open front apron forming into ten black chain tails and wings forming from black mist, some of the chakra was used to over produce the blood cells she needed and took the iron from them as the blades formed upon the length of her forearms, curling into claw like points past her fists and past her elbows like the curve of bows. The men across from her were no longer laughing or even smiling as serious looks passed their faces and they reaffirmed their holds upon their weapons, some even looked scared as they looked into her soulless Rinne Sharingan eyes, she had found out no emotion could ever cross those commanding eyes and knew this was what the Jyuubi inside of her was, the power would consume her if it ever got a chance.

Birds tweeted in the sky and flew over them as they waited for the first move. She could smell their fear from across the fear as her throat burned in agreement, it had been quite a long time since she thirsted for battle and had her fill to her darkness' desire, animal blood quelled it but human blood filled the addiction's hole in her heart, the darkness. They were her enemy, this was a fill she didn't have to cry over like the animals she killed or the people she nearly did lose control to... Her tongue slipped out to moisten her lips as her teeth glinted in the light as some of the men began to yell, waving katana and weapons in the air as they advanced. The ground rumbled and cracked underneath her and her wings picked her up smoothly and she tilted her body forwards and to advance into battle.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun was rising once again and Kenjin had watched the entire battle... no... Massacre. He lost count at how many times Sonea got injured, bones cracked, blood splashed and spread across the ground for her to come back with ten times the ferocity. She had singled out the particularly nasty ones and left them for last, killing them through loss of blood as she drank from them, sleeve blade holding them up by either their shoulder or their stomachs, it was the most emotion she showed through the entire time.

She now stood among the bodies, head tilted down with almost hazed eyes as the last body fell off of her blade and her tails lowered, two of them holding her two katana, her wings also drooped as her hazed gaze looked around her slowly from body to body and it occurred to Kenjin as he told his clan to wait there and he began to run out towards her. He got to her just as her wings and tails dropped to her open front apron and the blades disappeared, he hugged her just as her body began to shake uncontrollably and her legs gave out as her gasping for air began.

She was in shock...

"Sonea, was this your first kill?" He asked and she shook her head as her shaking hands bunched his sleeve into them in vain to try and keep herself up. 'Dumb, why would this be her first kill? But why the freak out?' Kenjin thought to himself as he pushed back her sweat and blood slicked hair from falling into her face.

"I... It was just so..." Her voice shook out before a sob caught in her throat.

"Barbaric and animalistic?" Kenjin offered gently as she shivered particularly hard and he lowered her to the ground.

"It was _so satisfying._" She said in utter disgust, looking at her bloody hands and gasped out shakily. "Kami, I'm such a despicable person." She whispered, tongue tasting the blood still clinging to her lips and she closed her eyes and shivered in remembrance of the current moment.

"It is better you bring this side out upon the enemy than the ones you love. Sonea, killing is killing, there's no good or humane way to what we were born and trained to do, it's how we use this power and deal with what we do. We do this to keep our family safe, our clan safe, think of the civilians, some of these men you took your time on could have raped so many with their baggage of killing and being cold hearted like them. Your breakdown right here, right now, the regret you feel is what makes you different to them, you don't kill for the sake of killing and take your frustration out on other people, you take it upon yourself and look around you..." Kenjin paused, turning her head as the Uzumaki clan was now surrounding them, Sonea wanted to crawl into a deep dark hole under a land slide and piles and piles of rocks, away from the looks... They were smiling at her and grinning, good, happy emotions for killing? "If you didn't do what you did today, these men would have been fighting and it's no doubt some of them would have lost their lives, families loosing fathers, sons, uncles, relatives."

"But they had families too." Sonea whispered, now being cuddled against Kenjin's chest as he stroked her hair gently.

"Yes but they threatened yours first for little to no reason." Kenjin said.

"But they were just following orders." Sonea said again.

"That they knew the full circumstances about and still followed them through, knowing full well they could lose their lives for this, just like you Sonea. If you didn't fight back, you could have died and a few others which would have been unnecessary and you would be feeling even worse over." Kenjin said and it was after a while that she nodded ever so slightly. "Let's get you back to the Senju compound, my boys will take care of the disposing of bodies." He said, helping her up by her shoulders as he helped her sheath her forgotten katana and supported her back most of the way.

"Kenjin-san, Sonea-san." Tobirama called as they entered, Sonea was looking a little more alive and aware as she looked up at Tobirama, he looked exhausted and dirty with a few cuts and bruises but he was fine but he did grimace at her when he saw the blood slicked across her body and the fading bruises and scars.

"Is something wrong?" Sonea asked, getting onto her haunches with a slight flinch in her facial features.

"Otou-sama wishes to see Kenjin-san but Hashirama requires extraction, he apparently won't leave and there's no one strong enough to force him to move but you and Otou-sama and maybe Kenjin-san but well..." Tobirama said, seeming to be a little scatter brained by Sonea's standards.

"I'll go. Direction?" Sonea asked and Tobirama nodded.

"South, down by the river down from the Uchiha clan's land." Tobirama said and Sonea nodded when a hand landed on her shoulder, turning to look at Kenjin's worried features.

"I'll be fine, you heard what Tobirama said... Maybe a quick fly will ease my mind." Sonea said and Kenjin sighed and nodded as she formed her wings and tail transformed before she flapped and took off smoothly, closing her eyes to the morning wind, searching for Hashirama's chakra as she got closer to her destination.

His chakra was fluctuating and unsteady as she hovered just above the trees and flipped down to land on the ground, looking ahead at the scene before her as Hashirama's comrades stood behind her now and her hand curled into the dirt in the ground and she pushed herself up from her one knee position and walked towards the broken cries of the kid, holding onto his younger brother's corpse like a life line. Itama was strong and brave but by the looks of his lone corpse, he got cornered and getting cornered by anyone, especially Uchiha is a sure way to die.

"Hashirama." Sonea began softly, crouching in front of him as his face was still scrunched up in heart aching pain and tears still washed down his face in rivers. "It's time to bring him home." She said a little more firmly as she reached forwards and gently touched his cheek to wipe away the tears as broken black eyes opened and cracked his soul further and Sonea felt a twinge in her heart as her eyes began to involuntary water slightly as she continued to wipe at his reddened eyes and she smiled at him gently. "Come." She gestured, opening her arm for him as he took her hand and she shifted to pick up Itama's corpse onto her shoulder with her right hand and stood up. Sonea turned to look at Hashirama's comrades and nodded before they started a steady pace back towards the Senju compound, Hashirama didn't let the comforting hand wander far away from him.

* * *

'I'm so weak.' Sonea thought to herself. 'Emotionally weak.' She corrected with a scowl as she meditated up in the tallest tree she could find and her fingertips sat together and pointing downwards quietly as birds landed around her. The birds suddenly flew off as the energy around her shifted slightly before she smiled, keeping her eyes closed. "You're good at sensory skills Tobirama." Sonea said as the branch she was perched on shifted slightly under the added weight.

"How did you know?" He asked as she opened her eyes to see him crouched and facing her.

"The birds first of all, plus I know your scent even if I can barely sense your chakra. Is there something you need?" She asked, shifting her body to stretch slightly out of her meditation.

"I wanted to thank you, things have been hard and rough recently. There are not many people around here patient enough with emotions and such, especially ani-chan." He said, a little embarrassed as he looked away and his cheeks matched the same colour as his eyes and Sonea chuckled.

"I'm trying to take that little bit of baggage off of your shoulders a little. Baggage means mistakes and mistakes cost people their lives when out on missions..."

"Shinobi rule number twenty-five: 'A shinobi must never show their tears'." Tobirama recited after cutting her off and he saw Sonea's eyes rage like a fire, he thought maybe it was from cutting her words off.

"Rules?" She asked, her voice sounded strangled and retrained before she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "It's one of my current weaknesses at the moment but I figured something out about these 'rules', would you like to listen?" Sonea asked as Tobirama shifted to sit with his legs on either side of the tree branch and he nodded. "Those rules are correct for the battlefield but you should be able to healthily let out all of that emotion and frustration, your pillow will always be there for you to cry into and to punch it, bottled emotions is what screwed up this world in the first place and now it's stuck in a rut."

"Otou-sama doesn't believe in that, says it makes you stronger." Tobirama said carefully and Sonea surprisingly laughed out loud.

"Please, I bet there have been a few times where even he has cried into his pillow late at night, everyone needs that little bit of release, even me and your Otou-sama... You have a really soft heart don't you?" Sonea questioned him with a cheeky gaze as she smirked and Tobirama blushed again and almost fell backwards.

"Don't be ridiculous!" He protested but Sonea was just too damn quick as she crouched on the tree branch and smooshed him into and escapable hug as she laughed.

"Give your ani-chan my love. Later." She chuckled as she flipped off of the tree and ran off as Tobirama growled after her, getting some air back into his lungs and found himself blushing even more.

"Damn insane loveable kunoichi." He growled, jumping out of the tree and leaving to go and do something productive.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, I think this is a great idea!" Hashirama expressed to Tobirama who had his shoulders hunched and glaring at his older brother.

"Who says it's even going to fit?" Tobirama said and Hashirama grinned victoriously.

"See, you do care." He said and Tobirama rolled his eyes.

"Yup, he has a soft gooey centre in there somewhere." Sonea agreed as she appeared in their path, hanging upside down from a tree branch over the pathway.

"Oh come on, not you too." Tobirama whined as Sonea and Hashirama grinned at each other.

"So... I hear something interesting going on, are you two up to something I can help with? Mischief, revenge upon someone, plan out prancking?"

"We don't have time to do those childish things." Tobirama said and Sonea pouted.

"But we can use some advice." Hashirama said quickly as Sonea's eyebrow raised.

"Oh? Wait... Is this for some girl? Aw that's so cute!" She said, hugging her arms close to her chest.

"Well kind of." Tobirama sighed, going along with his brother and regretted it when she squealed, making both of them cover their ears.

"Well, we have this friend, she's been nice and understanding towards us since we met but at the same time we seem to know absolutely nothing about her, age, birthday, all we know is about some tragic things that have happened in her past and we wanted to get her a present... We came up with an idea but we have no idea what if it would work." Hashirama said as Sonea brought her hand to her chin and cupped it in thought.

"Aren't you getting a head rush yet?" Tobirama asked with annoyance.

"A little bit of extra blood to the brain for thinking is good!" She winked with a grin and he rolled his eyes as Hashirama chuckled. "So what did you want to get her?"

"A dress." Hashirama said and Sonea's face blanked.

"Well I suppose girls like dresses but the only tricky thing would be colour. Do you know her favourite colour?" Sonea asked and Hashirama shrugged.

"She wears a lot of dark colours and some red now and again." Tobirama answered and Sonea nodded.

"So go for the colour she wears most. It's obvious she likes it if she wears it a lot... Was I at least a little bit helpful?" She asked and the boys nodded. "Amazeballs!" she said, dropping onto her hands as she smoothly transitioned onto her feet and turned to face them.

"Amazeballs?" The both questioned and Sonea nodded.

"Yeah... I'm trying out new words because 'amazing' is just boring but balls are fun so... I'm just going to... leave quietly like nothing ever happened." She said, walking off like nothing happened and Hashirama laughed.

"I swear our lives would be boring without her, see this gift is a great idea Tobirama." Hashirama said and Tobirama sighed.

"I hope so."

XXXXXXXXXX

The day was quiet... The wind had blown heavy darkening clouds over the compound and Sonea shivered as she watched the younger children training with her arms crossed and eyes sharp yet bored at the same time. It had been three years since she arrived to the Senju clan, nearly six months since her destruction over the Hagoromo clan which fell back very quickly and at the heat of the Uchiha and Senju battle, she had a feeling that they'd be using a bijuu soon and she actually wanted the distraction.

Her ever aware senses buzzed as she saw the kunai sailing through the air at one of the younger children as she flicked her hand out from under her sleeve and a strike of lightning knocked it off balance as she stood with her head tilted down angrily as the kids stood stunned and slightly frightened at their teacher's sudden movement. She moved her still out stretched hand to wave the children over as they got behind her and Sonea breathed a deep breath in, mixing chakra with it before she blew it out like a fire jutsu, making the trees bend over dramatically like in a storm as dust flew everywhere.

"You'd attack one of your kin... Tobirama?" Sonea questioned as he fell out of the tree, armour clanking as he landed hard and glared up at her, rubbing his head.

"I wanted to make sure you were still aware of what you were doing, don't want a death on our hands if you weren't paying attention Sonea-sensei." Tobirama said, his voice almost sounding bratty as Sonea scowled in disappointment, there was something wrong.

"I want all of your katas done a hundred times before you go home and I'll know whether you did them or not." Sonea warned the children as she focused on Tobirama and walked over to him as the kids groaned behind her. She grabbed his sheathed katana so fast, it threw him off balance and she dragged him on his butt through the small forest before she threw him back first into a tree, her outfit as a cream coloured kimono even more intimidating than her usual fighting attire. "You ever dare to touch an unprepared and unarmed child like that on purpose again and I will personally kill you." Her red eyes bore into his red eyes so harshly but he couldn't stop glaring up at her. "This bratty and moody little pre teen routine doesn't work on me Tobirama now..." Tobirama flinched as she stepped closer and crouched down and surprisingly, her eyes softened as did the features on her delicate face. "What is wrong Tobirama?" She asked gently as he stared at her dumbfounded before guilt suddenly came over him and he looked down guiltily.

"I was ordered to spy on ani-chan... He was conversing with an Uchiha and so Otou-sama and I prepared to go with him this morning in hiding. Uchiha Tajima and Izuna had the same idea and so we faced off before Hashirama and Madara stepped in, saving myself and Izuna respectively... They broke off their friendship and some dream they had together and I can't help but feel this is my fault." Tobirama admitted as Sonea breathed out heavily and sat back on the ground in front of Tobirama.

"An Uchiha and Senju huh?" She said quietly to herself, brushing her fingers back through her hair before looking back at Tobirama who was obviously feeling distraught, upset and guilty about everything that had happened. Sonea thought this through slowly before shifting to sit next to Tobirama with her back against the tree trunk and put her hand on his soft white hair. "It's not your fault and it was an unfair position your Otou-sama had put you into, defy your Otou-sama and clan leader or betray your ani-chan and sneak behind his back. You took the actions and consequences into rational thought and figured out that Uchiha was dangerous and this was in some way to protect Hashirama. Once again, circumstances out of your control and its okay to feel a bit guilty about this, it's natural and shows you feel some regret that your ani-chan was forced to lose another precious person to him. Let him cool off then apologise if you feel so guilty about this." Sonea said, slowly musing the white locks of hair as he relaxed under her hand slightly but there was still regret in his eyes. "Or send him my way and I can try to beat some sense into him huh?" She said with a smile but he just nodded.

Sonea left Tobirama to think things over as she returned to the main compound and straight up to Butsuma's door as she banged on it harshly before he opened it to a fuming woman... The last time was his deceased wife.

"They are just kids, how could you make Tobirama do something so despicable? He feels like dirt and trash now." Sonea said angrily as Butsuma's face hardened and he crossed his arms.

"No Sonea, they are both shinobi and he an Uchiha especially. And talking with the enemy is treason and punishable by death in this clan." He said firmly and Sonea shook her head with a bitter smile.

"Would you really want the death of another of your children because of your clans' hatred?" Sonea asked harshly as she saw the stubbornness in his eyes, he didn't even flinch.

"Know your place girl." He warned.

"Oh so you think you own me now do you? Well maybe I'll just go and tell Tajima that I will happily take up his offer after what, three years? You know what? Whatever, I'm done here." Sonea said firmly, shaking her head as she walked away angrily back to her guest house and slammed the door and began pacing before she started to train and was in a full out work out by the time the moon hit its highest peak in the sky and wasn't stopping anytime soon... A knock at her door made her take her earphones out and look at the door questioningly. "I'm busy." She growled, not bothering to check who was at the door and was about to throw a lightning jutsu when her door opened but her anger and heart melted when Hashirama peeked his head in... Like a shell of himself. "Hashirama..." She said with surprise and heading over to him, ushering him inside and sat him down on a tatami mat as she sat in front of him.

"I guess you've heard?" He asked, eyes still down and Sonea nodded.

"To see you this low..." She began softly as he flinched. "And how smoothly things went apart from your broken friendship... I don't believe you did anything wrong Hashirama." Sonea said and he looked up with a quiet and questioning gasp, rings still clear under his eyes.

"You'd be the first." Hashirama sighed and looked away. "I just gave another Uchiha their sharingan." He added bitterly and Sonea's eyes widened slightly.

"Because of your friendship and dream being broken?" She asked and he was surprised again.

"How did you know about..."

"... About the dream? I spoke with Tobirama, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive him, he didn't have any choice." Sonea asked and Hashirama nodded.

"I protected him this morning so of course I forgive him, he's my only otouto left and I can't lose him." Hashirama said and Sonea nodded.

"And your dream?" She asked and Hashirama sighed, looking away again.

"I don't know... I can't exactly do it on my own without Madara." He said and Sonea nodded.

"There's one thing I know about the sharingan... I think breaking your friendship and dream really hurt Madara as well but in that situation, someone had to give unless you all wanted to die right there." Sonea spoke as she saw anger simmer in his black eyes.

"You don't even know what the dream is!" He yelled and stood up but Sonea shrugged as she leaned back against her hands.

"I don't have to but it is important to the both of you otherwise his sharingan wouldn't have activated and for the first time by the sounds of it. His flame was extinguished for the good of that situation and the situation he's placed in now at home and yours is nearly there but just a small wind can light a weak fire once again... I thought you never give up Hashirama?" Sonea spoke firmly but she wanted this to get through his head, she didn't want to see such a kid's dream, something to live for, die out like all of hers did. "Like I said once before, you have no limitations, don't let the clan's problems become your own and drag you down too, you have to be a fighter for what you want but you need to be rational at the same time so you don't drag others you care about down with you." Sonea said as Hashirama's anger wilted and he dropped to sit on the mat once again, seemingly defeated but there was a spark in his eyes, barely.

"But Madara has already given up..." He sighed, drawing a pattern on the floor with a finger.

"But you haven't... If it was both of your dreams then the dream isn't dead as long as you still believe in it. Light Madara's fire again if you want this dream of yours so badly... Unless it has something to do with wanting to take over the world then don't chase that dream." Sonea added and it at least got his lips to twitch slightly and a small piece of the dark cloud hanging over the boy seemed to have disappeared slightly.

"At least someone tries to understand it wasn't all just to gain information out of me against the clan..." Hashirama sighed with slight relief and looked up tiredly at Sonea as she nodded, closing her eyes a little to show she tried to understand him.

"I wish this didn't have to happen to you. I'm so sorry Hashirama." Sonea said, reaching forwards and musing his brown hair, as soft as his brother's had been and he smiled slightly with a shrug.

"Thanks." He sighed.

"Let's get your mind off of this... My senpais use to play this game with me and always complained I won, I'll teach it to you." Sonea said as she pulled out a deck of cards from a draw and began to deal them out.

"You're going to teach me how to gamble?" Hashirama asked almost with panic and Sonea grinned.

"It's just a game like any other, it's only gambling if you throw money into the mix. I know it took my mind off of things when I was feeling a little down. It'll be fun." Sonea said, wiggling her eyebrows as Hashirama sighed with a smile and nodded.

"Fine but if anyone finds out, it's your fault." He said before Sonea began to explain the game and how it worked as they played all night.


End file.
